Debes mostrarme tu amor
by Roroanama
Summary: Sakurako es puesta a prueba por Himawari, su amor debe ser mostrado, ¿Pero por que Sakurako teme mostrarlo? Es algo que se pregunta Himawari y que al descubrirlo se arrepiente por esa prueba.
1. Ruptura

Esta historia se tornara entre el punto de vista de Sakurako y Himawari, espero que te guste :D

Estúpida y pervertida Sakurako, me dijo que fuera a su casa a ayudarla con su tarea, pero apenas llegue ella cerró la puerta con candado, y me dijo que sus hermanas saldrían de compras, al principio pensé que solo estaba jugando, aun así ella me mostró la tarea hecha a la perfección, luego simplemente se me acerco, así es como llegamos a esto...

(Venga Himawari, no es nuestra primera vez, no seas así conmigo, ha pasado un buen rato desde la última vez) Sakurako me tenía contra la pared, a pesar de ser más pequeña que yo y de ser una inmadura que se la pasa molestándome, ocasionándome problemas con su poca habilidad de entender el sarcasmo, ella es mí... Es mi amante, de hecho es la persona con quien me bese por primera vez, la persona que toco mi cuerpo por primera vez, la única chica de quien me he enamorado locamente, nuestra primera vez fue en esta misma habitación hace ya un buen tiempo, fue cuando solo teníamos once años, ella se me había confesado de la nada, era en la época en donde no actuábamos como enemigas mortales, eso comenzó hace un año, ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí, que quería dar el siguiente paso, en ese momento mis pechos no tenían este excesivo tamaño, ella me toco de la manera más tierna posible, claro que eso no significó que no sintiera el placer que me generaban sus caricias, de hecho nuestra primera vez no fue tan perfecta, ella sin intención me lastimo un poco mientras tocaba mi omanko, pero no le quito lo placentero a la situación, ella movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo no era un movimiento rudo, de hecho era muy suave, todo estaba bien hasta que toco mi punto suave, apenas lo hizo mi voz se escapó, me sentí muy avergonzada pero ella me mostro su omanko que tenía un liquido blanco transparente saliendo de este, me dijo que mi voz le causaba esa sensación de placer, el resto de ese día fue pura exploración de nuestros cuerpos.

(Oye, sabes algo, la primera vez que lo hice contigo, lo hice porque mi hermana estaba haciendo algo raro con esa chica que siempre está aquí, le pregunte que era, me dijo que era una muestra de cariño, decidí mostrarte el mío, pero nunca pensé que tendría una recompensa tan grande) Sakurako beso mi cuello, bajando su mano hasta mis pechos, comenzó a tocarlos por encima de la ropa, trate de contenerme, pero ella continuó con sus caricias, un poco más excitada, ella mete su mano debajo de mi camisa y me toca sobre mi sostén, mis pezones se ponen duros de inmediato, ella no duda en jugar con ellos, a pesar de ser sobre el sostén, siento todo su toqueteo, más agresiva ella comienza a pellizcar mi pezón.

(Sabes algo, te envidio, estas dos son gigantes, pero aun así no me quejo, igualmente son totalmente mías) Ella sonríe y me besa, es un beso suave que transmite mucho sentimiento, lentamente ella introduce su lengua en mi boca, recorre mi boca con esta, lamiendo todo lo que tengo allí, mis dientes, encías y claro sin olvidar jugar un poco con mi lengua, ella decide cerrar el beso aun teniendo su lengua en mi boca haciéndolo aún más placentero, cuando ella separó el beso mordió suavemente mi labio inferior haciendo que me sonrojara por lo pervertido de la escena, como si supiera que lo había logrado excitarme como para dejarla continuar, me quita la camisa, la deje hacerle los que quisiera, no podía hacer mucho si ella quería tener sexo conmigo, no dejaria de acosarme hasta que la dejara tocarme, hacerme suya una y otra vez hasta sentirse satisfecha, además mi cuerpo ya está caliente, puedo sentir como mi omanko me lo dice produciendo ese lubricante que permite a Sakurako tocarme más fácilmente, pues sin este duele ese toqueteo pues es demasiado directo, después de quitarme la camisa, ella miró fijamente mis pechos, después de un rato me abrazo y me quito el sosten dejando libre a mis senos, estos rebotan un poco al soltarse, me sonrojo, después de todo su manera de mirarme es muy pervertida, sin dudarlo ella suavemente los masajea, gimo de placer, mis pechos son en exceso grandes, son pesados y molestos, pero a ella le parecen perfectos, siempre me lo dice, ella mete su rostro en medio y mueve su cabeza de lado a lado, luego de eso los toca, se hunden bajo su dedo, ella sonríe y comienza a restregar su rostro contra ellos pero esta vez con un agregado, ella comienza a chupar mis pezones, toma mis pechos y gracias a su gigante tamaño logra juntarlos de modo que mis pezones se rocen, chupa mis pezones a la vez haciendome arquear mi espalda y gemir aun mas fuerte, ella pone su lengua en medio y los restriega, no puedo evitar gemir, su lengua es viscosa también está muy caliente.

(Eres una pervertida Sakurako) Ella deja mis pechos y sonrie, suavemente me toma de mis caderas, me besa, subiendo sus manos por mi cuerpo, recorre mis hombros y ella toma mis manos, entrelaza nuestros dedos en signo de cariño.

(Entonces... ¿Quieres hacerlo?) Me rindo... Que haga lo que quiera.

(No lo se) Tomandome de las manos ella me dirige a la cama, me besa y se vuelve a separar.

(Te amo Himawari) Me movió un poco, tomo sus sabanas y las puso en la parte de arriba de la cama, hace un bulto que se ve esponjoso, suavemente ella me empuja contra el bulto, ella se quita toda su ropa, se pone encima mio y comienza a besarme, luego de un rato, ella separa el beso, me quita toda la ropa.

(Oye, cariño, ¿Que tal si, en vez, de hacerlo de una vez nos damos algo de amor nada más?) Ella suspira, me vuelve a besar, lentamente recorre mi cuerpo con sus manos, antes de llegar a mi lugar especial se detiene y se acuesta a mi lado.

(¿Pasa algo bebe, no pareces estar muy metida en esto?) Suspiró, me volteo y suavemente juego con sus mechones de cabellos, ella sonríe, me toca lentamente el cabello antes de pasar su mano por mi rostro y darme un pequeño beso.

(Asi que, algo te preocupa, ¿Puedo saber que te molesta?) Sobre eso, bueno lo que me molesta es que ella, desde que salimos juntas solo 1 persona lo sabe y es su hermana mayor, de resto nadie está consciente de nuestro amorío, llevo meses tratando de convencerla en que les digamos a los demás sobre nuestro cariño, pero ella se niega cada vez, me dice que esta lista, que no deberíamos, que es una decisión que lleva tiempo, que hay que ser muy suaves con el tema, que si le muestro los pechos ella lo grita a todo pulmón pero siempre termina diciendome que necesita verlos mas, o cosas asi, no me permite decirlo y la verdad yo podría vivir con eso sabiendo que ella me ama, pero ella siempre, siempre pelea conmigo por estupideces, decimos cosas tontas, nos enojamos, dejamos de hablarnos, luego de eso nos vamos arrepentidas a pedir perdón, a besarnos y tener sexo, es la misma mierda de siempre, me fastidia porque la amo y no quiero pelear con ella, pero las estupideces que hace solo para disimular en la escuela me hacen enojar y aunque se que ella no habla en serio, la manera en la que lo dice es muy hiriente, yo solo quiero ir a besarla, estar en clases las dos y hablar juntas, cotillear, que ella me coquetee, que las demás chicas nos observen mientras Sakurako pase su mano por mi rostro, luego como pasa sus dedos por mi cuello antes de levantarme la cara usando mi su pulgar abriendo un poco mi boca, para luego besarme, que todas las chicas chillen de emoción, luego de eso, ella me lleve a almorzar, que las dos vayamos a la parte más alejada de la escuela, que me diga que el postre soy yo, que mientras me tapa la boca ella me este dando con todo lo que tiene, que luego de eso, sin poder bajar nuestra calentura decidamos saltarnos las clases, iríamos al armario del conserje, ella me pondría contra el suelo y me devoraría, luego de eso, yo en venganza la empezaria a masturbar, ella no está muy acostumbrada a que yo la toque, después de todo ella es la seme, ella me diría que pare pero luego abriria las piernas y me pediría que le diera más cariño, luego de hacerlo tantas veces nuestros cuerpos cansados colapsarian, ella con una sonrisa me tomaria en sus brazos, nos quedamos dormidas, al despertar nos dirigiremos a nuestra clase, tomariamos nuestras maletas y junto antes de irse ella pondría una musica romantica en su teléfono, me tomaría de la cadera, bailariamos sin razón alguna y al final, veríamos la puesta de sol, al terminar de verla nos volteariamos, sincronizadas nos daríamos un beso y al final nos jurariamos amor eterno... Pero eso solo es fantasear, desde que comenzamos a salir Sakurako se ha negado rotundamente a que alguien sepa de nuestra relación... ¿Como se entero su hermana? Simple, ella es inteligente y vio cómo éramos de pequeñas, supuso que de grandes seriamos asi pero con temas más adultos, Sakurako piensa que ella no sabe pero sí que es bastante obvio porque siempre me advierte que tenga cuidado con romperle el corazón a Sakurako, pues si se lo rompo ella me hará mucho daño.

( Ya bebe, ven aqui Hima-chan, déjame acomodar todo para que podamos tranquilizarnos) Cerré mis ojos ella me levanto de la cama, organizo las sabanas, las levantó y se acostó aun con la sábana levantada me indico que me metiera a su lado.

(Te amo, Himawari, nunca dudes eso) Lentamente las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, no lo soportaba mas, si yo no podía mostrar mi amor, lo dejaría de lado para siempre porque de verdad mi corazón duele, ella es hermosa, me cuida, me ama, siempre está ahí, pero si ella no puede mostrarme a mi que puede amarme sin limites, no puedo seguir con esto.

(Sakurako, creo que quiero terminar contigo) Sakurako separó el abrazo, sus lágrimas salieron de inmediato, ella lo niega con la cabeza una y otra vez.

(No, no Hima-chan, te prometo que haré cualquier cosa, pero no te alejes de mi) Trago saliva sintiendo mi corazón a mil, estoy a punto de hacerla elegir, algo que podría destruir todo porque te juro que si ella no me promete que dejara de esconderlo, abrire esa puerta y me iré.

(Quiero que dejes de ocultar nuestro amor, quiero que todos lo sepan, quiero que vean lo que tu y yo tenemos, pero si no eres capaz de mostrar lo que sientes por mi a los demás, me iré y puedes considerar nuestra relación terminada) Sakurako abre la boca sorprendida por mis palabras, ella trata de hablar pero nada coherente sale, ella traga saliva y mira nerviosa a su alrededor.

(Himawari, yo te amo, pero eso es algo muy dificil, tu eres hermosa pero no puedo hacerlo) Trago saliva y la miro a los ojos.

(Si no eres capaz de hacerlo, me voy a levantar de esta cama, me acercaré a esa puerta, girare el picaporte abrire esa puerta y me ire, me ire y toda nuestra relación, estaria acabada, porque no pienso salir con alguien que no es capaz de mostrar públicamente nuestro amor) Sakurako, aun llorando mira la almohada, no dice nada... Por favor Sakurako, yo te amo, por favor di que lo harás, solo dilo y hazlo, pero quiero que estes conmigo, quiero que estes a mi lado, pero si no puedes hacerlo me largo.

(Sakurako, ¿No vas a decir nada?) Ella suelta mi brazo, y comienza a llorar. Me levanto, me visto, me acerco a la puerta y la abro.

(Si doy un paso más, me voy) Ella no dijo nada, su mirada está perdida.

Salí de la habitación, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, miro a mi lado y veo a Hanako, ella me mira confundida, de repente un grito de dolor se escucha desde la habitación de Sakurako, su hermana corre pero la habitación está cerrada, rápidamente Nadeshiko sube las escaleras y comienza a golpear la puerta, bajó las escaleras, escuchó como la puerta cede mientras yo me coloco mis zapatos, sin decir nada, salgo, sintiendo a mi corazón romperse lentamente...


	2. Casadas

Quien lo diría, destruí mi relación, todo porque tengo miedo... Después de que Himawari se fuera comencé a gritar, me arañe el cuerpo y la cara, mis hermanas lucharon por contenerme pero yo simplemente no paraba, cuando Nadeshiko logro agarrarme los brazos partí en llanto, sentía mi corazón rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, mi hermana menor busco el botiquín de auxilios y me limpiaron la cara, me llenaron de curitas, mi hermana menor llorando me preguntaba que me pasaba pero no podía hablar, algo dentro de mí me lo impedía, Nadeshiko opto por sacarla de la habitación diciendo que necesitaba tener una charla entre mayores.

(Flashback)

(¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE NO PUEDO HACERLO? AHORA LA PERDI PARA SIEMPRE) Mi hermana me dio una cachetada en el rostro, me quede quieta pero me levante de la cama, me puse en frente suyo.

(Me la merezco, por favor hazlo otra vez) Ella apretó sus puños y me golpeo el rostro, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba recibir mi lección, con dolor, continúe soportando cada golpee, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Hanako llorando viéndome por la puerta que estaba entre abierta, me recordó a mí misma, viendo la misma escena, solo que la persona que era golpeada era Nadeshiko.

(¿POR QUE TENEMOS QUE VIVIR CON MIEDO?, DEBERIAMOS DEJARLO DE LADO, ARRIESGARNOS, POR QUE N-) Ella me dio un puño en el estómago callándome de inmediato, el dolor fue punzante.

(PORQUE SI LO HACES, PIERDES EL JUEGO) Me agarre el estómago, mire arriba, ella me miraba también estaba llorando, ambas sabemos lo que pasaría si alguien se entera de las relaciones que tenemos con otras chicas, probablemente no sería tan grave si esa persona especial para nosotras fuera un hombre.

(NO ME IMPORTA, LO HARE, LO HARE) Salí de la habitación, corrí al baño, necesitaba una ducha, tenía que pensar, tenía que tranquilizarme, considerarlo todo...

(Fin del Flashback)

Ya estoy en la escuela, supongo que el camino habrá sido rápido solo porque estaba pensando en lo que paso, todo esto, es una mierda, no existen más palabras para describirlo. El plan aunque es suicida ya se está llevando a cabo, gaste todos mis ahorros en esto, la reservación para 9 personas en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad está listo, dentro de una semana sucederá, ya invite a todos, menos a Himawari, su madre me hizo el favor de tenerle listo un hermoso pero algo atrevido vestido, estoy lista para ella, lista para todo esto, mi plan es que hoy logre convencer a Himawari de que salga conmigo otra vez, luego de decirles a los que están aquí, la llevare para que las personas más importantes de nuestras vidas los sepan, pero la más importante esta en mi bolsillo, lo pedí en último momento y me sorprende que me lo hayan entregado tan rápido.

Llego al salón de clases, al entrar veo solo a Himawari, después de todo yo vine lo más temprano que pude a la escuela, sé que cuando ella y yo peleamos tratamos de evitarnos por lo que ella se va temprano a la escuela. Me acerco a mi asiento, dejo todo lo que necesito para mi siguiente clase en su lugar, antes de que ella pudiera moverse le agarro de la muñeca y la encierro en uno de los lockers grandes que hay en nuestro salón. Ella me golpea varias veces en el proceso pero no pienso rendirme.

(Quiero hablar contigo) Ella me golpea en el estómago, por suerte estamos en un lugar apretado por lo que la logro inmovilizar, ella cierra sus ojos con fuerza y comienza a llorar.

(Ya lo dejaste todo claro ayer, déjame en paz, aléjate) La tomo de la cintura y con un movimiento hábil, la obligo a mirarme a los ojos.

(Hablo muy enserio Himawari, pero no podemos hablar aquí, Akari y Chinatsu están en camino, así que te quiero ver en el techo apenas acaban las clases, lo que voy a hacer es un suicidio pero es lo que tú quieres) Sin decir nada salgo del locker, ella trata de preguntarme algo pero Akari y Chinatsu entran en escena, Akari tiene cariñosamente agarrada a Chinatsu por su cadera quien coquetamente le dice que la suelte, que ella tuvo toda la mañana para divertirse, desde hace un buen tiempo que se andan en esas cosas, me impresiona que Akari lo pueda hacer con tanta facilidad, tocarla en público me parece, no asqueroso, más bien algo que te da una sensación en el estómago que conforme crece te dan ganas de vomitar arcoíris.

(No me gusta ser quien diga esto, pero Akari) Ella levanta su mirada, hace poco ella me encontró besándome con Himawari cerca de su casa, ella y yo hicimos un trato, algo que yo viera por algo que ella vio, algo que me pareció muy perturbador, de hecho me perturba más que se lo esté ocultando a Chinatsu, más cuando esa bestia está rondando cerca de ellas.

(Aquí tienes lo que me pediste, todo tuyo, te recomiendo que te largues de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, planea algo que no te va a gustar) Sin decir nada le doy un sobre, ella lo mira unos segundos antes de suspirar y pedirle a Chinatsu que la acompañe afuera, ella me da de vuelta un sobre que contiene las fotos que tomo, ¿Que pensaban? Que ella era dulce y amable, no se engañen por su falta de presencia y su carita de ángel, me chantajeo, pero fue muy divertido, fue como una misión de espías, supongo que sería una bonita historia para contarle algún día a Himawari.

(¿Estas segura de todo lo que viste?) Me reí un poco, esto era algo que no era tan fuerte como lo mío, pero para alguien que creció admirando siempre a su hermana, debe de perturbarla y asustarla.

(Solo te diré que cerca de la estación de trenes hay una viejita, está buscando algo de compañía desde que su hijo se mudó, puede que te de aposento, trabajarías pero es mejor que estar cerca de ella) Chinatsu miro a Akari, ella le dio un beso y la llevo afuera, Himawari me miro confundida, yo solo la tome de la mano y le di un beso, justo en ese momento una de nuestras compañeras chillo al ver eso y salió rápido del salón.

(Sakurako...) Levante mis besos hasta llegar a su cuello, tentativamente comencé a rozar mi mano por su trasero, comencé a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, podía sentir su respiración, sé que esta excitada y me alegra hacerla sentir así, más aun cuando el día anterior falle con mi trabajo, podía sentir la mirada de nuestras compañeras en nosotras, tome lo que tenía en mi bolsillo, espere un poco y todas las chicas llegaron, también veía a Ayano y Chitose viéndonos, desde hace días en la cara de Chitose solo veo un rostro entristecido, me pregunto que habrá pasado...

(Hoy, frente a todos ustedes, les deseo presentar una noticia) Veo a la sensei entrar en el salón, parece estar muy enojada de manera retadora me pongo en el podio del salón, sé que esto me ganara un buen castigo y un día en la sala del director, pero realmente no me importa.

(Hace dos años que me declare a esta mujer) Veo como Akari tiene a Chinatsu en sus brazos, esta pálida y está temblando, con todo el disimulo del mundo Akari levanta su pulgar en señal de aprobación por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, dudo un poco en hacerlo, no tengo ni idea de cómo reaccionaran los demás, pero no sé cómo reaccionara Himawari, es cierto que dijo que cuando saliera de mi habitación nuestra relación estaría terminada, pero a lo mejor con este intento burdo de enamorarla de nuevo, pueda conseguir el perdón de Himawari, eso es lo único que realmente me importa.

(Hace mucho tiempo le di mi primer beso y mi primera vez, por lo que el día de hoy arriesgando todo, voy a darle algo que es aún más importante) Las chicas comenzaron a chillar, Himawari estaba roja como un tomate, y la sensei estaba como Himawari pero estaba roja de enojo, porque a ella no le gusta que interrumpan sus clases por estupideces como esta, pero bueno, que más voy a perder.

(Le daré mi amor eterno) Me baje del podio, con una sonrisa, me acerque a Himawari, me puse de rodillas, le di un beso en la mano, busque en mi maleta, saque un ramo de rosas y unos chocolates que sabía que eran los favoritos de ella, busque entre mis bolsillos, tome la caja negra, revele unos hermosos anillos, que tenían en su cima una gran gema transparente, que como adivinaras me costó una fortuna, después de todo es un diamante, tenían un grabado por dentro que era para cada una, uno decía "Por siempre tuya, Sakurako" y el otro decía "Enamoradas por siempre, Himawari", ella se tapó la boca y bastantes lagrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro, esto es muy arriesgado, no tanto por ellos, no, es por mi familia...

(Así que hoy, te pediré una sola cosa, ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo Himawari?) Todas gritan soltando un Kyaaa, Himawari no me dice nada y comienzo a asustarme, a lo mejor fui demasiado agresiva, termino conmigo ayer, hoy mismo llegue la bese y le pedí su mano, mejor le hubiera dicho compromiso en vez de casarse, que tal si la idea no le gusta, o a lo mejor no termino conmigo porque no era abierta con nuestra relación, termino conmigo porque encontró a alguien mejor que yo, cosa que no sería muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta de que no me esfuerzo en nada.

(Sakurako, POR SUPUESTO QUE SI) Ella se abalanzo sobre mí, me lleno de besos que me hicieron sonrojar de inmediato, ella me muestra sus manos, le coloco el anillo en su dedo anular, ella sonríe de oreja a oreja y me vuelve a besar, continuo con su beso, ignoro los gritos de emoción en el fondo, meto mi lengua en su boca, ella comienza a chuparla, lo hace lentamente, yo la tomo de su trasero y la empujo contra un escritorio, tomo su lengua y la comienzo a chupar, a diferencia de ella yo lo hago rápido, lo cual provoca que el beso tenga más saliva, luego de separarnos un poco comenzamos con otra ronda de besos, reúno saliva en la punta de mi lengua y la vierto en la boca de Himawari quien se la traga con gusto, me acerco a ella, le beso el cuello, lo mordisqueo.

(Ya basta comprometida, harás que te expulsen por indecencia) Akari me toma del hombro, me separo de Himawari, todo la caja y me coloco mi anillo, en ese momento Akari y yo nos damos la mano, me acerco a la sensei, si me gustara y pudiera hacerlo, prendería un cigarro, porque esto va a ser como un fusilamiento, estoy lista, yo me lo busque, lo hice para recuperar a mi mujer y como dice aquella vieja frase "No me arrepiento de nada" Chinatsu pareció recuperar su color, ayudo a Himawari a organizarse, mientras que Akari, hacia la seña de prender un cigarro en mi honor, luego de darle una calada imaginaria ella se quitó el sombrero también imaginario ante mí, mientras todas las chicas rodeaban a Himawari para poder ver su anillo, muchas chillan y dicen que es hermoso, Himawari lo presume orgullosa, para no matar el momento Akari me saca a mí y a la profesora del salón, entonces Ayano y Chitose se acercan y me dan unas hojas extrañas, no logro leer lo que dicen pues en ese momento el más largo, fuerte y bien merecido regaño, es expulsado por parte de la sensei a mi cara, me tranquilizo, mientras ella me escolta de vuelta a la sala de profieres, en mi camino veo por la ventana de segundo año a una entristecida profesora narrando una historia que estaba haciendo llorar a todas las del salón menos a Kyoko, que tiene solo una expresión neutral, mientras soy llevada miro al cielo y con un sonrisa susurro lo que estaba en mis pensamientos "No me arrepiento de nada"...


	3. Fé

Mientras nuestra profesora les decía al grupo que se organizara, yo veía mi hermoso anillo, al final ella sí pudo hacerlo, se puso frente a todos y me propuso matrimonio, aun no puedo esperar para que llegue ese día, Sakurako usaría un gran traje, muy elegante, también tendría unos guantes blancos muy finos, yo tendría puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, mi padre llorando le diría a Sakurako que me cuidara, mi madre estaría llorando diciendo la típica frase "Crecen tan rápido" Todas las chicas nos estarían aplaudiendo, mi dama de honor seria Ayano o Chinatsu, todas las chicas estarían orgullosas, Kaede lanzaría unos bellísimos pétalos, yo lanzaría el ramo, Kaede probablemente lo atraparía, la suerte de seguro le va a sonreír después de todo gracias a ella es que yo vine hoy la escuela, tenía pensado encerrarme en mi cuarto hasta olvidar a Sakurako, Kaede tenía razón solo tenía que tener más fe en Sakurako, al final todo salió bien, tal y como ella predijo...

(Flashback)

Entro a la casa después de dar varias vueltas por el barrio, había empezado a llover, pero no me importaba un demonio, me tomaba mi tiempo, sonara estúpido pero ahora mismo le tengo simpatía porque ella siente la misma tristeza que yo, llora igual como lo estoy haciendo yo, además con ella nadie sabe que estoy llorando, paro y miro al cielo, esta muy oscuro, es muy deprimente, al menos mis lagrimas no están solas, siento culpa, pero a la vez creo que necesitaba un descanso... Sabes la lluvia es como Sakurako, todos se alejan de ella o se cubren, aunque no lo parezca en gran parte de su vida mucha gente la ha abandonado, su hermana mayor varias veces se iba de la casa, Hanako era muy pequeña en ese momento probablemente no lo recuerda, Sakurako le preparaba una comida que tenia una carita feliz a pesar de que ella estuviera muy afectada por algo que nunca quiso mencionar diciendo que era algo de familia, ella era capaz de darle una sonrisa a su hermana menor, Hanako solo tendría unos 7 a 8 años en ese momento, recuerdo que Sakurako la ayudaba a estudiar, aunque no lo parezca ella es muy inteligente, solo que nunca se esfuerza, aunque me pregunto ahora ¿Y sus padres? Solo los he visto en muy pocas ocasiones, siempre lejos de las hermanas, solo parecían estar ahí por mero deber... Aunque ahora que lo pienso yo soy una de esas personas, me aleje de ella, pero supongo que esto es mi culpa, es la culpa de mi corazón por fijarse en ella, es culpa de que siempre tuviera solo ojos para ella, ahora no se como vivir con ella lejos de mi, pero yo fui quien la aparto, me siento perdida... Pero ¿Como puedo estar perdida si nunca tuve adonde ir?... Comencé a correr sin razón alguna, corrí y corrí, pase por un hospital, vi a alguien, no lo pude detallar porque pareció desaparecer en la lluvia, seguí corriendo, hasta llegar a una especie de parque, ahí me derrumbe, comencé a gritar, llamando a Sakurako, con la esperanza de que en medio de la lluvia ella llegara, me cubriera con una sombrilla, me diera un beso y me llevara a casa, pero nadie aparecía todo ese dolor que me apuñalaba el pecho no me permitía hacer nada, comencé a revolcarme en el suelo, me llene de barro, pero eso no me detuvo, comencé a gritar mientras mi cabello se llenaba de arañazos... Luego de un rato me quede sin voz, camine el resto de camino hacia mi casa en silencia, no quería hablar, mi corazón parecía retorcerse en mi pecho, de culpa, yo no debí mandarla a hacer algo así, pero tampoco puedo estar con alguien así, amándonos a escondidas, sin la posibilidad de explotarlo, era un golpe muy fuerte, pero ¿En serio fue lo mejor? En mi opinión, no lo se, puede que en parte la ame demasiado y no la quiera dejar ir, pero esta el otro lado que me dice que nuestra relación se estaba empezando a estancar, la verdad no lo se...

(Bienvenida a casa... ¿one-chan?) Me deje caer de rodillas, me dolía el pecho, me pesaban las piernas, me sentía asqueada, entre en la casa empapada y llena de barro, con rasguños que no eran muy profundos pero que si me daba un matiz rojo a mi rostro, parte de mi ropa estaba rota, a penas entre Kaede corrió hacia a mi, me pregunto que me pasaba pero no quería hablar con nadie, no quería hacerlo porque algo que se almacenaba en mi estomago estaba por salir a presión, me levante y corrí al baño, no me quite nada de la ropa que llevaba, ensuciando toda la casa, llegue a el baño, comencé a vomitar, me sentía tan asqueada que mi estomago se revolvió y lo dejo salir todo, vomite bastante, cuando termine me deje caer de lado en el baño, Kaede me comenzo a mover pero estaba demasiado aturdida para responderle, ella me quito la camisa y el pantalón, me arrastro a la ducha, prendió el agua caliente, llorando, ella me decia que dijera algo, pero las palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta, me sentía sin ánimos, sin ganas de nada, ella me quito el sostén y comenzo a mojarme con agua caliente, mi cuerpo que estaba completamente frio, casi como si yo estuviera muerta, comenzo a subir de temperatura, calentando mi alma, dándome solo un poco de ánimos, no los suficientes para querer hacer algo, Kaede tambien se quito su ropa, me comenzo a lavar el cabello, luego me quito las pantis, me lavo todo mi cuerpo que estaba completamente embarrado, cuando termino de hacerlo, comenzo a llenar la tina, yo me mire al espejo que tenemos en la ducha, veía mi rostro, tenia bastantes cortadas, mis brazos, piernas y estómagos tambien estaban cortadas, mire mi ropa que estaba en el baño, estaba hecha un desastre, aparte de estar destrozada y sucia, note que en gran parte de ella, había sangre, revise mi cuerpo, hasta que Kaede grito...

(¡One-chan, tu pecho!) Mire mis senos y debajo de estos había un gran corte, el derecho estaba cortado, Kaede corrió hacia mi y lo reviso.

(One-chan, ¿Que pasa, por que, pensé que irías donde Sakurako?) Busque el botiquín, limpie la herida, no era muy profunda pero era bastante larga, me preocupaba que se infecte, es una zona de mi cuerpo que aunque me avergüenza bastante suda demasiado, no necesite vendarla, pero si le puse una venda en la parte donde parecía hundirse un poco.

(Yo si fui) Kaede se me quedo mirando de repente comenzo a llorar diciendo que le había fallado a Sakurako one-chan, me confundí pero como mi deber, la abrace, suavemente la metí en la tina y comencé a lavarle la cara.

(¿Que pasa Kaede?) Ella se limpio las lagrimas y se calmo, me abrazo, e intento salir conmigo de la tina buscando un teléfono, obviamente la agarre, la mantuve en su lugar.

(Sakurako one-chan me dijo que si un día algo te pasaba luego de ir a tu casa, te atrapara y la llamara) Me sonroje al pensar que ella se preocupara tanto por mi, le empiezo a acariciar la cabeza a Kaede, ella se empieza a tranquilizar, le lave un poco la cara con algo de agua.

(¿Por que te lo pidió?) Ella sonrió, se puso al lado mío, sonrojo y empezó a reírse.

(Dijo que cuando se casara contigo me dejaría ayudarte a ponerte el vestido y me dejaría escoger el suyo) Ella sonrió, sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

(¿No entiendo?) Ella p de la tina y puso la típica pose orgullosa de Sakurako, tomo la silla que estaba en la ducha y le puso una botella de champú sobre ella, era un champú para niños que tenia a una niña parecida a Kaede en la portada.

(Yo soy la novia de Himawari, pero es un secreto, quiero que me hagas un favor Kaede, mantén un ojo en tu hermana, si esta triste dime y le hare sonreír, si esta enferma, la curare, si se siente mal por sus pechos, salte un rato de la casa, le daré un amuleto de la suerte y ella se sentirá mejor) Ella se acerco y señalo uno de mis pechos que tenia una pequeña marca de mordida de hace un buen tiempo.

(Serás como mi pequeña espía, pero si un día ella llega llorando, atrápala y llámame, pero no creas que no hay una recompensa, si te portas bien, el día que me case con ella, tu le ayudaras a ponerse su vestido, además te dejare que escojas mi traje) Ella dejo su papel de actuar de como Sakurako y sonrió de oreja a oreja parecía estar ilusionada por poder hacer eso.

(Pero si un día llega llorando por mi culpa, tenme paciencia, pronto hare que sea la mujer mas feliz del mundo) Ella volvió a meterse en la tina y me abrazo con fuerza.

(¿Ella te dijo que éramos pareja?) Ella asintió con la cabeza, parecía muy feliz por todo esto.

(Si me dijo que era un secreto que nadie debía saber, además no sabes lo que significa) Ella me sacudió un poco pero no le entendí nada, trate de pensar un poco, a ver, Sakurako le dijo a Kaede el tipo de relación que teníamos, además de pedirle que me vigilara, para que por cada cambio mío, Sakurako vinieron para ver como estaba, pero lo de hacerme la mujer mas feliz del mundo... Pero Kaede menciono algo de casarme con Sakurako, eso quiero decir que...

(Tenle fe, ella de seguro se te va a proponer, ella haría lo que fuera para hacerte feliz) Ella sonríe nuevamente, yo me quedo pasmada ante esa idea.

(Vamos Kaede, Sakurako no es así) Ella me mira a los ojos unos segundos antes de tomarme de mis mejillas.

(Dudas de su amor) Me sonrojo ante lo que ella dice.

(Yo solo... Porque te digo esto eres menor que yo) Kaede se ríe, alegremente salta fuera de la tina, me toma la mano y besándola dice.

(Solo ten fe en mi, ella siempre buscara tu felicidad, cueste lo que cueste) Kaede busca una toalla y se empieza a secar, yo tomo otra y me seco tambien, miro la lluvia en la ventana y deseo algo.

(Ojala tengas razón Kaede) Pongo mi mano en el vidrio, el frio al otro lado me da miedo por lo que me dirijo a mi cama y me decido a dormir, entro en mi habitación, abro la puerta, me cambio la pijama, limpio todo el desastre que deje en la casa, boto a la basura la ropa que tenia puesta, no servía para nada lavarla ya estaba muy rota, miro mis zapatos que estaban completamente mojados y embarrados, son unos que compre con Sakurako, ella los eligió especialmente para mi, por lo que los dejo en la zona de lavado, los limpio como puedo, los dejo secando. Preparo la comida, haciendo solo un poco de arroz con las sobras de la comida de ayer, me dirijo finalmente a mi habitación y me propongo a dormir

(¿One-chan? Alista tu maleta para mañana) Kaede me mira angustiada viendo que tenia mi maleta tirada en una esquina de la habitación.

(No pienso ir mañana, quiero tomarme un descanso, pasado mañana te prometo que voy) Ella me empieza a mover.

(Pero tu no puedes, ¿Acaso no quieres volver con Sakurako one-chan) Miro sus ojos llorosos, no puedo hacerle esto, tomo mi maleta y alisto todo junto con mi uniforme, Kaede se mete en mi cama, se acomoda entre mis sabanas.

(Te hare compañía) No puedo evitar sonreír, le acaricio la cabeza y me acuesto a su lado, le doy un beso en la frente y la abrazo.

(Gracias por hacerme compañía, Buenas noches Kaede) Ella sonríe y me abraza de vuelta.

(De nada, pero espero que mañana Sakurako este contigo jugando a luchar) Me confundo un poco.

(¿Luchas?) Ella me abraza mas fuerte dándome una cálida sensacion.

(Como lo hacen cada vez que se queda Sakurako a dormir, pero me preocupa que lo haga muy duro siempre gritas) Me quede con la mente en blanco al caer en cuenta de que nos vio teniendo sexo...


	4. Kyoko

Bueno, es relajante saber que todo por ahora está relativamente bien, quiero decir, recupere a Himawari, con un pequeño costo...

(Paraste una jornada de clase, casi le causas un ataque de estrés a tu profesora, y fuera de todo te besuqueaste con una chica frente a todo tu grado, ¿En que estabas pensando?) Levante mis hombros ante la pregunta de la directora, ella me conocía muy bien, no era la primera vez que vengo aquí, siempre es por mis notas, pero ahora fue porque me pase de la raya, hacer eso en clase, incluso en las instalaciones de la escuela esta rotundamente prohibido, y me lo pase por mis ovarios.

(Quería recuperar a mi chica, solo lo hice) La profesora desasintió con la cabeza, estaba enojada, lo sé, supongo que una suspensión o algo así vendrán en un futuro, no me sorprendería, me recosté en la silla, me siento... Me siento realizada, no sé si usare la palabra correcta, solo sé que lo hice bien, que mi esfuerzo no fue en vano, que todo esto va a resultar en un buen sexo de reconciliación.

(Sabes, no quiero lidiar con esto, un impulso es un impulso, vete a clases, pero que no se repita)

(No te puedo asegurar que no lo vuelva a hacer)

(Ya lidie con tu compañera Akari, no quiero pelear contigo, solo hazlo pero que no te descubran) Me sorprendí bastante, no por el hecho de que descubrieran a Akari y Chinatsu haciendo quien sabe que, de hecho una vez en clases nos tuvimos que hacer por parejas para realizar una actividad, yo me hice con Himawari, estábamos a punto de terminar, pero no entendíamos algo, la sensei no estaba en el salón por lo que optamos por preguntarle a Akari, Himawari estaba organizando unos papeles, me voltee para preguntarles pero a penas lo hice note que Chinatsu se estaba retorciendo en su mesa, vi como Akari con una sonrisa pervertida masturbaba a Chinatsu, yo me quede paralizada, Akari levanto la mirada, al verme me guiño un ojo, metió su mano más adentro de Chinatsu haciéndola morder su libro, yo me di la vuelta y le dije a Himawari que ellas tampoco lo entendían, en conclusión a Akari le vale muy poco eso de disimular su amor por Chinatsu, de resto ella es muy... Para ponerlo en palabras que entiendan, ella es el lobo que se oculta entre las ovejas (Pd: Set ir off: Wolf it Sheep's Clothing, es una canción que lo explica bien)

(Wow, supongo que toda esta bien en tanto no me vea) La sensei asintió con la cabeza, parecía estar muy cansada, además parecía haber llorado hacia un rato, no tenía muchos ánimos de entrar a clase por lo que opte por preguntar que le pasaba a la sensei.

(¿Pasa algo? Normalmente me llevaría un buen regaño, además de una suspensión quiero decir si Akari no me detiene me la devoro en clase, se cuándo algo a alguien le molesta algo, tengo ese don, venga he estado aquí más de una vez, ya hay más confianza, usted sabe las estupideces que hago, mis errores, las cosas que más me preocupan, así que dígame ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?) Ella mira al suelo un rato, solloza un poco antes de levantarse de la silla, dirigirse a la ventana y prender un cigarro, me sorprendo, sé que ella fuma eso es un hecho, pero no sabía que lo hacía en las instalaciones de la escuela, aunque ¿Quién la va a regañar? Ella es la directora, la líder así que ella puede hacer lo que quiera.

(Recuerdas a Yui) Es cierto, hace ya un buen tiempo en que nadie la ve, le pregunte una vez a Kyoko pero ella no me respondió, últimamente su animo a estado por los suelos, nadie sabe porque, ya no va a la sala club siempre se va directo a... Algún lado, nadie sabe dónde, Akari me ha dicho que todo el tiempo esta extraña, siempre se va, cuando la intentan invitar a ir a algún lado ella se niega argumentando que tiene algo importante que hacer, Akari se estaba preocupando, aunque no lo parezca ella siempre tiene vigilados a todos, aprovechando su falta de presencia ella se escabulle y vigila a todos, aunque últimamente solo se concentra en estar con Chinatsu, de hecho Chinatsu una vez intento seguir a Kyoko, Akari me conto que tuvo que distraer a Chinatsu con una hora feliz, una bonita manera de decir que estaban teniendo sexo salvaje.

(Ella tuvo un horrible accidente) Ella le da una calada al cigarro, yo solo la miro de reojo, ya supuse todo lo que ha pasado, algún grave accidente que la habrá dejado al borde la muerte, su mejor amiga y probable novia, vio todo, si ella no quiere hablar de eso quiere decir que la culpa la está consumiendo lentamente, todo su mundo se habrá derrumbado, por lo que se la mayor parte de su tiempo esta con Yui, que algo malo le pase debe ponerle los pelos de punta a Kyoko, además de que es bien sabido que pasa mucho tiempo con Yui, además de que es hija única, por lo que llego a la conclusión de que, o sus padres trabajan mucho y no le ponen atención a su hija, o tiene lo que me gusta llamar una "Una familia de mierda" La típica con un padre borracho y una madre deprimida, es el típico modelo de este tipo de familia.

(Casi muere, ahora mismo está en el hospital luchando por su vida, me preocupa que el accidente le deje secuelas, además de que Kyoko ha estado completamente deprimida, sus dibujos van más allá de lo deprimente) Ella saco la libreta de Kyoko, que pareció ser decomisada de seguro se distrajo en clases con esta cosa, al final sin Yui no pudo convencer a la profesora de que luego haría los ejercicios por lo que se lo quito para que al menos no se distrajera tanto aunque me atrevo a decir que su mente divago durante esa clase, todos sus dibujos giraban en torno a un bate, a una persona que tenía su rostro oscurecido y a Yui, pero no era la Yui que todos conocemos era una, que gritaba, que estaba completamente ensangrentada su rostro mostraba una horrible herida que parecía de una manera inimaginablemente dolorosa, su pecho estaba abierto y se podía ver a su corazón en medio de unas costillas completamente destrozadas, latiendo con toda la fuerza posible, que a pesar de estar rodeado por dos pulmones que estaban de un completo color negro, brillaba con fuerza, ella parecía estar diciéndole a ese hombre algo, no estaba escrito pero por su expresión diría que es algo como "No me voy a rendir" Los dibujos que eran en total 5, pareciendo ser el primero para dar un total de 6 una especie de portada... el primero mostraba a Yui besándola, ambas se veían felices, el segundo era de una puerta, que parecía estar ocultando algo aterrador, pues Yui estaba en frente de Kyoko protegiéndola de lo que estuviera detrás de esa puerta, la tercera mostraba como la persona con el rostro oscurecido, entraba a la casa con una botella de alcohol en la mano, la casa que por suposición es el departamento de Yui comenzaba a oscurecerse de una manera extraña, como si las paredes comenzaran a sangrar expulsando la sangre de Yui pues de sus pies provenía ese extraño liquido quien de hecho estaba en frente de Kyoko, Yui estaba con su brazo en alto, indicando que estaba ahí protegiéndola, el cuarto mostraba a Yui en el suelo, siendo golpeada con el bate, su pecho estaba abierto como de la portada, su rostro mostraba miedo, mientras que su corazón parecía oscurecerse, finalmente el quinto mostraba a Kyoko abrazando a Yui en lo que parecía un hospital, Yui estaba conectada a miles de máquinas de color negro, su pecho seguía abierto, su corazón seguí brillando, mientras que el de Kyoko que parecía revelarse se estaba oscureciendo... Akari tiene que ver esto, ahora mismo, pero como si Akari tuviera un sexto sentido, ella apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, del pescuezo sostenía a Kyoko, su rostro estaba completamente deprimido.

(¿Cómo saliste de clases Akari y atrapaste a Kyoko?) Kyoko trato de escapar y lo logro, pateo con fuerza a Akari, trate de atraparla pero ella salto sobre el escritorio de la directora, la trato de atrapar, pero ella logro escapar nuevamente se acercó a la puerta pero una extraña mano apareció de la nada, y empujo a Kyoko adentro.

(Déjame salir, esto no les incumbe, solo déjenme en paz) Ella trata de abrir la puerta pero está cerrada, forcejea y la abre, la mano la detiene, Kyoko cierra la puerta en medio del forcejeo cerrándola alrededor de la mano misteriosa, al final la mano la empujo y volvió a cerrar la puerta, rápidamente Akari saco de la nada, una cinta adhesiva, tomamos una silla y amarramos a Kyoko.

(Tenemos que hablar Kyoko, ¿Qué pasa? Nunca actúas así, no eres la Kyoko a quien todos queremos, eres como la hermanita menor de toda la escuela y actúas como si la vida no tuviera valor) Kyoko miro al suelo pero no dijo nada, las palabras de la directora no son las correctas, todos los presentes ósea Akari y yo nos damos cuenta, por lo que le toco el hombro a la directora, soy experta en tratar con temas que tienen que ver con violencia discriminada, Akari es experta en convencer a la gente de cualquier cosa, si cara de ángel la beneficia en eso, si trabajamos en equipo lograremos convencer a Kyoko de que hable.

(Veo que Yui sufrió de algo grave y todo es básicamente tu culpa) Ella asintió con la cabeza, mire hacia arriba, trate de pensar un poco acerca de que decir a continuación.

(Tiene que ver con un bate y alguien malo que les hizo mucho daño justo cuando lo estaban pasando bien) Kyoko volvió a asentir con la cabeza, yo suspire dándole a Akari su señal.

(Déjame adivinar, Yui te defendió como cuando éramos pequeñas, estabas completamente indefensa, pero si hubieras hecho algo a lo mejor Yui estaría mejor) Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza, me recuerda a mi misma, me dan ganas de darle el mismo consejo que me dio esa chica misteriosa hace ya mucho tiempo, gracias a ella me lo confesé a Himawari.

(Déjame decir algo, un consejo para ti no es nada, nunca he pasado por algo así por lo que esto no tendrá ningún valor para ti, de hecho si yo pasara por algo así probablemente ni te aconsejaría, sabría lo fastidioso que es, por lo que diré solo una cosa, sentirse culpable, es de seres humanos pero pedir perdón, es algo inhumano, ¿Porque? Simple eso no sirve para nada, no elimina tu error solo hace que la otra persona lo olvide, pero sigue latente ahí, así que, solo hablen, el perdón no te servirá, pero al menos sabrás si pueden mantenerlo de lado y ser lo suficientemente maduras, o no) Kyoko levanta la mirada, yo le sonrió, Akari tambien.

(Habla con ella, nada malo puede pasar, Yui nunca te haría daño todos lo sabemos) Kyoko nos sigue mirando como si esperara algo mas, pienso bien el siguiente movimiento y llego a una conclusión bastante buena.

(¿Es realmente tu culpa?) Los ojos de Kyoko se ensanchan, ella mira al suelo y luego levanta la mirada abre la boca pero las palabras no salen de su boca, como si no supiera la respuesta, se queda mirando a la nada, se que esta insegura, comienza a llorar, Akari saca un pañuelo y le limpia las lagrimas.

(Bueno... Yo no lo se) Sonrió y miro a Akari, ella sabe que es lo siguiente, porque a veces la gente se culpa de algo que no hicieron para quitarle el peso de conciencia a alguien aunque no sea apropósito, siempre pasa con las personas a quienes le metieron esa forma de pensar en la cabeza.

(O todo esta en tu cabeza) Akari le susurra eso a Kyoko, sonríe y la suelta quien tambaleante sale de la habitación, miro a la directora quien no dice nada, solo le da otra calada al cigarro.

(¿Que quieren a cambio?) Akari y yo nos miramos a las ojos, me acerco a la directora y...


	5. Sexo de reconciliacion

Me pregunto si habrán suspendido a Sakurako, después de todo se pasó con lo que hizo, proponerse estaría relativamente bien, pero besarme de esa manera, a lo mejor nos dejamos llevar por el momento, volteo a mirar a Chinatsu, ella mira el puesto vacío de Akari pues ella en medio de la clase se paró, el profesora le pregunto si algo malo pasaba, ella no le dijo nada levanto sus manos, lentamente levanto el dedo medio de ambas manos, todas nos quedamos calladas, Akari se dirigió al puesto de Chinatsu, se besuqueo con ella de la manera más sucia posible, se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón y abrió la puerta...

(Flashback mini)

(¿¡ESTAS LOCA, ESTAMOS EN MITAD DE LA LECCION A DONDE VAS?!) La profesora grito eso furiosa, acercándose a Akari mientras la agarraba violentamente del brazo.

(No tengo problema con ser normal pero estar loca me parece más divertido, simplemente mi percepción de realidad es diferente a la tuya) Akari movió su brazo pero la profesora no la soltó.

(Sabes la locura es como la gravedad, un solo empujón basta, así que no me provoques) La profesora no la soltó, por lo que Akari de manera habilidosa, la agarró del cuello, la lanzo lejos quien choco contra el puesto de Akari con mucha fuerza, en ese momento todos nos quedamos callados.

(Es más divertido cuando corren) Akari salió del salón como si nada y se dirigió hacia el salón donde estudiaba Kyoko, escuchamos unos gritos seguido de un golpe, entonces una mano cerró la puerta del salón, esta tenía un poco de barro...

(Fin del mini Flashback)

(No puedo creer que hiciera eso) Chinatsu se sentó en el puesto de Sakurako, ya era el descanso, todas las chicas habían salido a revisar que había pasado en el otro salón, solo sabía que Akari se puso violenta, de hecho uno de los profesores fue llevado a la enfermería después de que con su cuerpo el partiera un puesto a la mitad, todas ya suponíamos que Akari lo lanzo contra este, las chicas del otro salón parecían estar bastante traumadas acordando nunca molestar a Akari cuando está haciendo sus cosas, secuestro a Kyoko y se la llevo a algún lado, nadie sabe dónde, aunque su maleta ya no estaba parecía que se había ido temprano al extraño lugar que ella aparentemente frecuentaba.

(Akari se comporta así cuando quiere respuestas, nada del otro mundo) Chinatsu se estiro sobre su puesto, parecía que Akari no era como todos pensábamos que era, pero siempre dicen que nosotros usamos una máscara ante la sociedad para encajar, pero cuando nos sacan de nuestras casillas actuamos como realmente somos, no quiero ni imaginarme como es Akari cuando se enoja.

(No sabía que Akari se comportara así, pensaba que era una muy buena persona) Chinatsu suspiro, ella miro hacia arriba, luego sonrió suavemente jugando con sus manos.

(Ella solo es alguien real, no le gusta ocultarse para parecerse a la sociedad, ella dice que la vida es como el tetris) No capte la idea que dio Chinatsu, tenía que ir al techo para hablar con Sakurako de todo esto pero lo curiosidad por las palabras de Akari me obligaron a quedarme.

(¿Tetris?) Ella trago saliva.

(Básicamente si encajas en la sociedad desapareces, eres tan común como los demás, nada te hace sobresalir, nada te hace diferente, solo eres como los demás, nada te diferencia, solo eres eso nada más, a ella le gusta mandar al diablo eso, ser como ella quiere sin ser, no le importa nada más, es una total sociópata, excepto conmigo, siempre es atenta, sabe que decir para hacerme feliz, me quiere con todo su ser) Chinatsu sonrió, yo no pude evitar sentirme feliz también, no solo por ella, sentía una calidez en mi pecho, mire el anillo, era el signo máximo, este anillo demuestra lo mucho que me ama.

(¿A dónde vas?)

(Al techo me voy a reunir con Sakurako)

(Mmm, deberías cuidarte ella tiene algo en mente) De la nada Akari entro al salón, todas las chicas temblaron y se alejaron de ella rápidamente temblando de miedo, con una sonrisa, Akari se acercó a ellas.

(Boo) Todas corrieron saliendo del salón, Akari se rio entre dientes, se acercó a Chinatsu y comenzó a tocar una de las bolas que formaba el cabello de Chinatsu, beso suavemente su cabello antes de pasar y besar a Chinatsu.

(Oye cariño, que te parece si nos largamos, ya me aburre este lugar) Akari beso nuevamente a Chinatsu que estando bajo su control la siguió, no quería saber que más habían hacer esas dos, solo me concentre en llegar al techo.

(Hola hay alguien...) Abrí la puerta del techo, sabía que nadie había de estar allí, después de todo el día anterior llovió bastante, nadie querría subir a este lugar cuando todo esta mojado, aunque note que había una pequeña toalla en suelo, junto con una canasta, me acerque a la canasta hoy sabía que era un día perfecto para un picnic, el sol brillaba en lo alto, la humedad en el aire era muy agradable, te hacía sentir muy cómodo.

(Hola, querida) Me volteo y veo a Sakurako con una hermosa sonrisa, me sonrojo, ella se acerca a mí a paso decidido, comenzó a besar mi mano, antes de detenerse a admirar el anillo.

(¿Y cómo quieres que sea la boda?) Me sonroje furiosamente, con una sonrisa, me llevo al picnic ambas nos sentamos una al lado de la otra, bastante cerca para lo que Sakurako le gustaba estar en público, aunque creo que esta así porque ahora ella es una nueva Sakurako, lista para darme montones de amor, besos y caricias, sin importarle si alguien la ve o no, saco un sándwich, me lo dio, me di cuenta que era de mi sabor favorito, me sonroje lo tome y le di un mordisco, pero entonces Sakurako saco otra caja de color negro pero de mayor tamaño, ella sonrió y me acerco la caja.

(Adivina, ¿Qué crees que es?) Me sonroje, pero decidí jugar el juego de Sakurako, le otra mordida al sándwich, mire la caja, supuse que era una joya, tenía el nombre de una joyería de una familia de Japón bastante respetada "Joyería Kawamura, dale a quien quieres lo mejor" Estas joyas eran conocidas por sus altos precios, pero con una increíble calidad haciendo que cada yen que gastes en eso valga la pena, que te regalaran un collar como estos significaba que esa persona te consideraba alguien muy especial.

(Un collar) Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, acerco su mano a mi cuello, luego me beso, no pude evitar exaltarme, con lentitud ella comenzó a mordisquear mi cuello, coloco su mano cerca de mis pechos pero no pude evitar chillar de dolor, la herida que me había hecho me seguía doliendo bastante, ella me miro a los ojos, luego de eso volvió a tocar ese lugar, chille nuevamente, ella rápidamente me desabotono el uniforme y me vio la herida.

(¿QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO?, LO VOY A PARTIR A LA MITAD, NADIE TOCA ASI A MI QUERIDA HIMAWARI) Ella se levantó y puso una pose amenazadora, no pude evitar reír ante su comentario, aun con mi pecho descubierto la tome del brazo, le senté, suavemente puse su cabeza en medio de mis pechos, ella me miro a los ojos, sin contenerse sacudió su cabeza en medio de estos causándome algo de dolor por la herida.

(Nadie, ayer cuando peleamos, yo tome otra camino, empezó a asustarme pensando que obligarte a decirle a los demás de nuestra relación fue un error, comenzó a correr hasta que llegue a un parque, me tire al suelo y me revolqué en barro, me corte, eso es todo, no paso mayores tranquila) Ella me miro a los ojos, me abrazo con mucha fuerza, vi que tomo la caja, la abrió y saco un hermoso collar que tenía un grabado "Saku-chan y Hima-chan por siempre enamoradas" Separo el abrazo, me tomo mi mano, beso en anillo, luego de eso puso el collar alrededor de mi cuello, me sonroje mas no poder, pero mis emociones me ganaron, comencé a llorar de la felicidad, Sakurako sonrió y me volvió a abrazar, con una gran suavidad me empujo contra suelo, solté mi sándwich, lo deje en la canasta, ella comenzó a besarme suavemente, me beso el cuello nuevamente, toco mis pechos con mucho cuidado de no hacerme daño, los comenzó a masajear, me excite bastante, ella con su pulgar comenzó a jugar con mi pezón mientras me mordía el cuello, luego de eso comenzó a bajar sus besos, llego a mi clavícula donde chupo con fuerza, arquee mi espalda, ella sonrió, tomo mi pezón en su boca, lo mordió antes de lamerlo, gemí con fuerza, ella lo comenzó a lamer, lo movió en círculos, lo mordió y jalo hacia arriba, mi pecho reboto, sé que a ella le encanta mis pechos, le encanta meterse en medio de ellos, los usa de almohada, le gusta apapacharse conmigo poniendo su cabeza sobre mis pechos, dice que son como malvaviscos, toco su cabeza y la acaricio un poco ella me sonríe, se acerca y me besa, suavemente abro mi boca, ella mete su lengua y comienza a explorarme, lame mis encías, toma su lengua y la une con la mía, la comienza a chupar, yo gimo, quiero más, quiero llegar más lejos, la empujo suavemente acabando con el beso, un pequeño hilo de saliva aun une muestras bocas, viéndose con los rayos de luz muy erótico.

(Solo un poco mas) Me deje caer de lado, ella ya sabía qué hacer, no es la primera vez que estamos en esta posición, todo depende de que quiera hacer Sakurako, en tanto me de placer por mi está bien, ella se quita sus pantis, se acerca a mí, levanta mi pierna suavemente une mi omanko con la suya, ella comienza un movimiento rítmico con sus caderas, el placer me empieza a invadir, ella se aferra de mi pierna, se mueve de manera circular provocando que nuestros clítoris se rocen con fuerza, ella comienza a jadear fuertemente, yo me tapo la boca, no quiero gemir muy duro, a lo mejor alguien nos escucha y deciden salir a mirar que era lo que hacia ese ruido, la verdad que Sakurako me bese en público me gusta mucho, pero que nos vean haciéndolo no es de mi agrado, es un momento intimo entre ella y yo, pero hacerlo con este riesgo tengo que ser honesta me excita bastante.

(Hima muévete tú también) Sakurako me llamo por mi sobrenombre, jadeaba bastante pero logro articular esas palabras, yo trague saliva, me levante un poco con mis codos, comenzó a mover mis caderas buscando más roce mutuo, ella toma mi pierna con fuerza, comienza a morderme, no puedo evitar gemir con fuerza ante su mordida, ella sigue mordiéndome mientras aumenta la velocidad de sus caderas, yo arqueo mi espalda sintiéndome cada vez más cerca, ella me cambia de posición, me pone sobre mi espalda y me abre de piernas, gimoteo con fuerza, ella se pone encima mío, comienza a rozar mi omanko con la suya nuevamente dando más contacto por lo abiertas que están mis piernas.

(Sakurako ahhhhmmm estoy a punto de ahgghhhh) Ella me abraza fuertemente poniendo su cabeza en medio de mis pechos, como si fuera un perro ella comienza a embestirme con ferocidad, el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar, podía sentir los espasmos de Sakurako desde hacía un buen rato, ella levanta su mirada y me besa en ese momento los descargo todo, ella también lo hace, mis líquidos empapan completamente su omanko, ella se queda quieta con la espalda arqueada un rato, cuando acabo ella se dejó caer a mi lado, yo sonrió, acaricio su cabeza suavemente.

(¿Terminamos nuestro picnic?) Asentí con la cabeza ella se levantó, se puso sus pantis, yo me puse las mías, nos organizamos la ropa, luego ella saco mi sándwich a medio comer y uno para ella, comenzamos a comer, me siento feliz, las cosas salieron mejor de lo que pensaba que había a suceder, pensé que ella y yo terminaríamos para siempre, pero míranos ahora estamos comprometidas...


	6. Afrodisiaco

Me levante del suelo, me sentía algo adormilada, mire a mi lado, vi a mi novia y ahora mi comprometida, Himawari, ella estaba profundamente dormida, luego del picnic, me volví a excitar y comenzamos una nueva ronda, seguida por otra y otra terminando en las dos completamente cansadas, supongo que nos acabamos quedando dormidas. Me deje caer a su lado, toque su cabello, era muy suave, me gustaba bastante, le toque la mejilla, sonriendo, me puse encima de ella, puse mi cabeza en medio de mis pechos, sacudí en un poco mi cabeza, entonces sentí una mano en mi cabeza, mire arriba, vi a Himawari con una sonrisa.

(¿Dormiste bien, Sakurako?) Sonríe y me levante, bese a mi comprometida, los besos ahora eran más dulces, supongo que son más especiales ahora que estamos comprometidas.

(Sabes que amo dormir entre estos gigantes malvaviscos, sabes que adoro como se sienten en mi cara) Metí mi rostro de lleno en sus pechos, riéndose, ella puso su mano en mi cabeza, amo estos grandes y suaves pechos que son todos míos, son gigantes, me atrevo a decir que son los más grandes de toda la escuela, sus pezones de color rosa suave me enamoran, además meterse en medio de ellos es increíble, puede que suene raro, pero cuando meto mi cabeza en medio siento estar en otro mundo, otro lugar que no conozco, me gusta mucho, además de que puedo sentir el aroma del champú de baño que usa.

(Oye, Himawari, que te parece, si tú y yo vamos la próxima semana a un hermoso restaurante, tu familia y mi familia, quiero gritar a todo pulmón que tengo a la más sexy, hermosa e inteligente chica de toda la escuela como mi prometida) Ella sonríe, yo me acerco a ella y le robo otro beso, alargo el beso metiendo mi lengua en su boca, ella me sigue la corriente besándome de la misma manera, estamos así un rato hasta que nos separamos dejando un hilo de saliva que aún nos unía, sentí que ese tipo de beso era bueno para la situación.

(Claro que me encantaría ir contigo, no puedo esperar para oírte decir que estamos comprometidas, quiero escucharte como le pides a mi padre mi mano en matrimonio, además sé que Kaede elegirá nuestros trajes, espero verte con el más elegante esmoquin, sé que no usaras vestido, a ti no te van esas cosas) Me sonroje, no estaba segura de como pedirle eso a su padre, nunca pensé en eso, pedirle que me dé a su hija como mi esposa, sé que los padres de Himawari no odian a los homosexuales, de hecho apoyan a las relaciones de personas de un mismo sexo, pero no les gusta que se casen, después de todo según ellos profana al matrimonio, me preocupa que no nos den su bendición y lo del esmoquin es cierto, quiero quitarle el velo a Himawari, además si me pongo una corbata de seguro nos divertiremos mucho en la luna de miel.

(A mí también me preocupa que no les guste la idea de que nos vayamos a casar) Me deje caer sobre ella nuevamente, mi amor por ella es todo, no me importa mucho lo que sus padres quieran, iría a por todo, pero sé que es importante para ella que sus padres la bendigan en nuestra relación, sé que ella quiere saber que sus padres están totalmente de acuerdo con esto, que de hecho estén tan felices que me nos den su más sincera bendición, que quieran que Himawari sea feliz conmigo.

(¿Te importa si tus padres no nos bendicen?) Ella miro al suelo, antes de empezar a sollozar.

(No quiero que mis padres me odien por ser homosexual y no apoyen mi matrimonio, quiero saber que están totalmente bien con esto, además si no me dan su bendición probablemente no asistan a la boda) Por supuesto que le importa, sus padres están muy orgullosos de Himawari, su forma de ser y su cuerpo, de hecho ellos querían arreglarle un matrimonio pero de inmediato, ella se negó rotundamente, yo también me negué a que hicieran eso, de hecho les dije que Himawari tenía derecho a decidir con quien casarse, además yo ya la he hecho mía varias veces, las cosas que hemos hecho no le permitirían casarse con nadie a excepción de mí, ella ya no es para nada pura, solo yo puedo tomar responsabilidad.

(Amor no llores, mira las cosas serán difíciles, tus padres a lo mejor no les guste la idea, pero enserio, no pienso detenerme para nada, no me importa si no les gusta la idea, me casare contigo sin importar que, además al fin al cabo tendrán que aceptar que te gusta una chica, que quieres casarte con ella y pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado, ellos te quieren muchísimo Himawari, al final verán que mi amor por ti es más fuerte que nada, lo aceptaran y entenderán que no me pienso detener contigo) Tome su mano con el anillo, la bese, ella me abrazo con fuerza, me levante, la tome de la mano y la ayude a levantarse también.

(Sé que iras por todo Saku-chan, mis padres saben que eres una gran chica, de seguro verán que puedes cuidarme y darme todo el amor que necesito) Me sonroje, me acaba de llamar por el sobrenombre que nos dimos durante nuestra infancia, era un recuerdo muy cariñoso.

(Oye, Hima-chan, que tal si voy a tu casa, tu y yo pasamos todo nuestro tiempo en la cama, juntas, dándonos amor, quiero sentir tu calor, además de estas bellezas) Ella recogía las cosas mientras yo me ponía mis patines y le ponía las suyas, de un momento a otro una idea entro en mi cabeza, acerque mi boca a la nalga izquierda, mordí con fuerza, ella dejo escapar un gemido, luego volví a hacerlo, ella algo enojada me metió una pequeña patada para que la dejara en paz.

(No crees que fue suficiente sexo por hoy) Me acerque y la bese, tome su mano y la acerque a mi pecho.

(Me refiero a que pasemos el tiempo disfrutando de nuestra compañía quiero decir ya me lo has pedido y creo que estar las dos sin nada mas puede beneficiar nuestra relación, aparte ya sabes lo mucho que amo tu hermoso y jugoso cuerpo) Le ayude a levantar todo lo que quedaba, nos fuimos a los salones, mientras pasaba me encontré con Akari, quien estaba hablando por teléfono.

(Te lo digo, eso las pone locas, como si estuvieran en celo, Chinatsu siempre me busca para que le dé su atención especial, además si usas tu nivel de confianza mutua no hay nada que te detenga de que te embista, pero creo que tu serias la dominante, aunque podrías usar unos dulces especiales, para bueno ya tu sabes) Miro a Himawari quien también esta mirándome confundida, sea a quien sea, nunca por nada del mundo debe seguir los consejos de Akari, es bien sabido que solo funcionan con Chinatsu por alguna razón, la rara personalidad de Akari parece añadir un toque raro para Chinatsu que se pone como loca.

(Oye amor, no crees que sea hora de irnos) Akari colgó apenas escucho la voz de Chinatsu llamándola, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, aunque Chinatsu este locamente enamorada de Akari, ella misma, esta tan enamorada de Chinatsu que está perdida si no está con ella, siempre están juntas aunque, sé que por lo que averigüe, que hay alguien que se está interponiendo en su relación.

(Si bebe, hablaremos en tu casa, tu hermana se quedara con la mía, pero te prometo, con dos testigos, que pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado, cada segundo de mi existencia te lo voy a dedicar) Ella se acercó a Chinatsu y la beso, yo tome la mano de Himawari, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la casa, pero fuimos interrumpidas por Akari antes de salir del salón.

(Oh, casi lo olvido, te compre un dulce Himawari) Ella se acercó a Akari, a pesar de que tenía algo de miedo, su amabilidad la obligo a tomar ese dulce, no tenía una buena corazonada, pero creo que ese dulce tiene algo que me va a beneficiar a mí, pero que luego va a ser un infierno, una especie de dulce maldito, aunque también creo que esto puede llevar a alguien a enfermarse, para ser esos dulces que solo te puedes comer una vez al día o si no vomitas.

(Gracias, Akari) Akari se acercó a mí, con una sonrisa, tomo una caja de dulces y me los dio.

(Disfruta de esto, pero no les des más de 2, se le puede subir a la cabeza) Ella tomo a Chinatsu de la mano y se salió del salón.

(Tadaima) Kaede salió corriendo de su habitación, miro el anillo de Himawari, se abalanzo sobre mí y luego tomo a Himawari, nos acercó, nos abrazó con mucha fuerza.

(Te lo dije one-chan, ella había hacerte la mujer más feliz de todas) Sonreí, pase mi mano y agarre a Himawari por su cadera, bese su mejilla, ella se sonrojo bastante, mientras la tomaba de la cadera agarre su mano con el anillo.

(¿Quién llevara el apellido de quién?) Acerque a Himawari, la bese suavemente mientras su hermanita sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver esa escena.

(Esta familia me ha dado aposento en esta casa desde que tengo memoria, sería un honor para mí poder llevar el apellido Furutani, además, es una apellido hermoso, para una mujer hermosa y sus hijos que serán igual que lindos que ella) Llorando ella se abalanzo sobre mí, acerque mis labios, la bese suavemente, ella comenzó a mover su mano hacia otro lugar, yo sonreí, la tome de la mano y busque entre mi bolsillo algo.

(Toma esta caja Pockys, vete al parque y déjame disfrutar de mi noche) Ella tomo la caja de Pockys que era su favorita.

(Irán a jugar a las luchas) Sonreí mientras agarraba a Himawari por el trasero que parecía estar extrañamente excitada.

(¿Qué te pasa? Parece que alguien quiere que le dé algo de amor rudo) Ella me estaba besando a apasionadamente metió su lengua en mi boca moviéndola como toda una salvaje, la tome de la espalda, la deje sobre la cama, ella se estaba moviendo de manera extraña, ella se levantó la falda, vi que estaba completamente húmeda.

(Oh maldición, sabes que si te pones así para que te de amor me tienes que recompensar) Ella asintió con la cabeza, se dirigió al closet y busco nuestro set secreto, este estaba en una caja de color negro con un bordado rojo, en esa caja se encuentran nuestros accesorios, disfraces en su mayoría, no tenemos ningún juguete, a mí en lo personal no me gustan, ni a Himawari por lo que optamos usar solo nuestros cuerpos. Para mi hay muchos disfraces que hacen ver como un persona tierna y dominante, mientras que los de Himawari son para mostrarme sus atributos.

(¿El de enfermera?) Sonreí, ella se lo coloco, su respiración era muy pesada, entonces de su uniforme cayo la envoltura del dulce, lo tome para botarlo a la basura, cuando note que decía "Dulce afrodisiaco" Mire a Himawari, ella se había empezado a tocar a si misma sin olvidar a sus pechos.

(Himawari creo que...) Ella se abalanzo sobre mí, se abrió el escote, yo intente que se me quitara de encima, no quería tener sexo con una Himawari que comió algo que la excito, ella tomo mi mano, la puso entre sus piernas y comenzó a embestirme, gemía de una manera encantadora que me estaba haciendo perder la cordura, ella saco mi mano de su ligar sagrado, luego ella abrió su boca, comenzó a lamer mis dedos, se los metió en la boca, los movió de una manera muy extraña, sin poder aguantarme más, abrí sus piernas y metí mi cabeza en su omanko, sé que me va a matar por aprovecharme de esto, pero no pienso arrepentirme.


	7. Grabacion de noche salvaje

Estoy en mi cama, no me quiero mover me duele todo mi cuerpo, escucho unos pájaros por la ventana, ya era de mañana, la cortina estaba abierta, lo sabia por la luz que luchaba por hacerme abrir los parpados, me voltee para que no me molestara mas, sentí un bulto, lo moví y este soltó un gemido, pensé que era mi imaginación, lo trate otra vez, volvió a gemir, forzada abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con mi durmiente comprometida, sonreí levante mi brazo y le acaricie el rostro, ella abrió sus ojos, se acerco a mi pero se detuvo.

(¿Sakurako?) Ella sonrió y levanto su mano, estaba amarrada con la camisa de enfermera, me sonroje.

(¿Espera, lo hicimos?) Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, note que su otra mano tambien estaba atada, de repente vi su teléfono, estaba a un lado de la cama.

(¿Me grabaste?) Ella no me dijo nada solo miro hacia otro lado, tome el teléfono, estaba en galería, habían varias imágenes de nosotras haciéndolo, pero había unos videos que si me interesaban bastante.

(Grábame) Yo estaba en la cintura de Sakurako.

(¿Me das el consentimiento de grabarte haciéndome sexo oral?)

(Luego te grabare a ti embistiéndome) Abrí mi boca y comenzó a lamerla, chupe su clítoris, lamí sus labios exteriores, metí mi lengua en ella, todo eso estaba en video, ella me tenia tomada de la cabeza mientras se lo hacia, yo solo miraba a la cámara mientras me comía su omanko.

(En mi cara por favor) Cerré mi boca, en ese momento Sakurako gimió y sus líquidos salieron expulsados en mi cara, en ese momento Sakurako volteo la cámara a su rostro, estaba llena de satisfacción.

(Eres una glotona Himawari) En ese momento ella acabo con el video.

(ME GRABASTE, TE VOY A MATAR) Me acerque a ella con intenciones de patearle el trasero, pero solo sonrió como una idiota.

(Tu me lo pediste) Eso era cierto, me decidí ver el otro video.

(¿Así esta bien?) Sakurako me tenia levantada de una pierna, yo sonreí, le indique que si, comenzo a moverse contra mi, yo gemía bastante, le decia cosas muy sucias a Sakurako, mientras que ella se movía contra mi diciendo que estaba completamente encantada, me corrí y ella tambien.

(Soy tu esclava Sakurako, dámelo todo)

(Oh maldición) Ella abrió su boca y se devoro mi omanko, mientras que yo gemía y acababa el video.

(El mejor esta en tu teléfono, dijiste que la mejor parte de cuando tenemos sexo es cuando estas arriba mío) Tome mi teléfono y reproduje el video.

(Mmmm, así, muévete tu tambien) Mi trasero estaba a la vista, estábamos en una extraña posición, mi omanko se rozaba contra la suya mientras ella tenia las piernas abiertas, con una yo comencé a moverme para rozarme contra ella, entonces ella me nalgueo, yo gemí pidiendo mas, siguiendo mis ordenes ella lo hizo mientras yo me movía, al final yo tome la cámara, la puse en frontal, Sakurako me agarro del trasero y me comenzo a embestir, ella miro a la cámara, yo sonreí.

(Me gusta esta toma, la pondré de fondo de pantalla) Sakurako me nalgueo nuevamente, agarrándome con fuerza se movió y se corrio junto a mi, ella parecía estar exhausta.

(La noche es joven Sakurako, me pondré el de sacerdotisa) Tomándola de la mano solté la cámara y la amarre con lo que parecía ser mi ropa, la tome de vuelta, mostré a Sakurako, le puse mis pantis en su boca, la amordace, estaba amarrada contra la cama.

(La cazadora se volvió presa) El video acabo, el resto eran imágenes de las cosas que le hice a la amordazada Sakurako, las imágenes pararon a las 5 de la mañana, eso quiere decir que estuvimos haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer.

(Himawari, podrías desatarme, llevo aquí mucho tiempo) Sonrojada la desate, ella me beso, yo me pregunte porque hice todas esas cosas sucias, de repente vi la envoltura del dulce que me dio Akari, note algo mas, era de "Akari, Sakurako, Yui y asociados" Mire a Sakurako, ella noto que leí la envoltura.

(Puedo explicarlo, necesitaba dinero hace unos días para el nuevo juego de psp, Yui tambien estaba en las mismas, Akari nos dijo que invirtiéramos en su empresa, lo hicimos y ya, no sabíamos que eran afrodisiacos ni nada) Suspire, mire nuevamente la galería, mi cuerpo estaba a dolorido pero no me imaginaba el de Sakurako que fue amarrada y violada por mi unas 3 horas.

(No me quejo, estuvo excelente, pero no me esperaba que fueras tan salvaje como para amarrarme en la cama, ella me mostro en la galería una imagen en donde yo le daba cachetadas a Sakurako mientras me la montaba.

(Me diste muy duro, pero fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, no puedo esperar para la luna de miel, pienso comerme uno tambien) Sonriendo ella me beso el cuello, tomo mi mano, note que el anillo no estaba allí.

(Tu anillo esta allí abajo) Ella se abrió su intimidad, vi que el anillo estaba en su clítoris, lo tome, lo quite de ese lugar, ello hizo lo mismo con mi intimidad, en que punto de nuestra salvaje noche terminamos así, mire mi habitación, la ropa estaba regada por todos lados, habían manchas de nuestra noche por toda la habitación esquinas, sobre la mesa, en todos lados, además la ropa tambien estaba tirada por ahí, mi uniforme estaba tirado al lado del closet, el de Sakurako estaba regado por la habitación, sus pantis estaban colgando de la madera que sostiene el colchón de arriba de la litera, su falda estaba contra el closet y el chaleco estaba en la mesa, entonces note que la puerta estaba abierta.

(Espera, Kaede ¿¡NOS ABRA ESCUCHADO?!) Sakurako se quedo en blanco, me miro unos segundos, antes de tomar unas pantis limpias del closet ya que de nuestras aventuras aprendimos a siempre tener repuesto en la casa de la otra, y su ropa, yo tambien hice lo mismo, corrimos saliendo de la habitación, fuimos a la de Kaede, ella estaba dormida, tenia un mp3 y estaba escuchando música a todo volumen, callada, estaba con los ojos abiertos con unas increíbles ojeras.

(Doraimon puede hacer que tus sueños se hagan realidad) Ella tarareaba esa canción mientras abrazaba su almohada, Sakurako y yo nos miremos, ella se acerco a mi oído.

(Dale la charla yo hago el desayuno)

(Es muy pequeña)

(Entonces como le explicamos lo de anoche)

(No se)

(Mira, Himawari, las dos hicimos el amor toda la noche, te lo hice contra muro, la mesa, tu cama, me amarraste, me violaste, aunque lo disfrute, pero el problema es que tenemos que decirle directamente lo que paso, no hay otra forma de explicarlo, además no será la primer vez que pase esto, aunque si quieres podemos ir a un hotel del amor)

(No me gustan esos lugares, venga ve a hacer el desayuno, yo me encargo de esto)

(Suerte y no le dejes un trama) Ella me beso, fue un roce corto, se dirigió a la cocina, me acerque a la cama de Kaede, me lo pensé mejor y fui por un libro que me dieron mis padres un año después de empezar mi actividad sexual con Sakurako, ya que mi madre encontró mi ropa interior algo húmeda, no sospecho que tuviera sexo, sospecho que yo me había empezado a masturbar.

(Kaede, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que escuchaste y viste anoche) Ella se levanto de la cama vio el libro que tenia de titulo "Sexo para niños" Se lo di, ella lo abrió y comenzo a leerlo pero paro a la mitad pues había un kanyi que no entendía.

(Cuando un hombre y una mujer, están enamorados los dos deciden hacer el amor) Ella continuo leyendo hasta llegar a un punto en donde, soltó el libro, confundida me levanto la falda y me bajo las pantis, luego salió corriendo a la cocina, hizo lo mismo con Sakurako.

(Pero ninguna tiene ochinchin, ¿Como hacen el amor entonces?) Sakurako sonrió, tomo a Kaede la levanto en el mesón, con una sonrisa se acerco a mi, me beso suavemente.

(No necesito de uno para hacer el amor con Himawari, solo necesito de mi amor por ella, en el libre mencionaba algo mas allá de la penetración)

(¿Sexo oral?) Sakurako asintió con la cabeza.

(Crecen tan rápido, ese tipo de cosas, no necesito de penetrarla para hacerla sentir placer, pero recuerda que no debes de hacer eso sin consentimiento de las dos parte y solo si hay sentimiento de amor de por medio) Kaede asintió con la cabeza, luego volvió a leer el libro, yo sonreí, me acerque a Sakurako, la abrace por detrás, ella estaba haciendo unos panqueques que olían deliciosos.

(No puedo creer que lo entendiera tan rápido, no es demasiado pequeña para saber de esa tema)

(Cada día aprenden mas jóvenes, pero es bueno que sepa como es el sexo y ese tipo de cosas, así de grande sabrá como protegerse, además nos quitamos una larga excusa sobre lo que en realidad estábamos haciendo) Asentí con la cabeza me dirigí a poner la mesa.

(Amor dame tu anillo, ahí vienen tus padres y recuerda que es sorpresa lo del compromiso) Asentí con la cabeza, vi que Kaede tambien, le di mi anillo, ella se quito el suyo y lo guardo en su bolsillo junto con el mío, cuando termine la puerta de entrada se abrió, mis padres llegaron con una sonrisa.

(Oh, que buen olor, menos mal que vengo con hambre) Mi padre llego con una sonrisa en el rostro.

(Quien diría que estos años siendo amiga de mi hija te enseñarían a cocinar tan delicioso como ella) Mi madre dijo eso con una sonrisa recordando que yo y Sakurako somos amigas desde la infancia, ella hizo cara de pucheros, me paso un plato con la primera ronda la cual le di a mi padre y luego a mi madre.

(¿Que haces... Kaede?) Mi padre hizo una pausa al ver el libro que ella estaba leyendo

(Aprendí como se hacen los bebes, nacen del coito de un hombre y una mujer, aunque dos hombres y dos chicas tambien pueden intentar temer un hijo, tal y como Sakurako y One-chan los hacen, como lo intentaron anoche, aunque aun no entiendo lo del traje de enfermera ni lo de amarrar a Sakurako) Mi padre se atraganto con la comida, Sakurako dejo caer la mezcla del panqueque sobre la mesa, mi madre tambien estaba boquiabierta, mi padre se levanto de la mesa y corriendo se dirigió a la habitación, al llegar grito con fuerza.

(¿¡QUE LE HICISTE A MI NIÑA!?) Yo me sonroje, mi padre acababa de ver la escena en donde yo y Sakurako hicimos probablemente el sexo mas salvaje, sucio y placentero de todos nuestros encuentros amorosos, todo gracias a un afrodisiaco en un dulce que me dio la pervertida de Akari, financiado por Sakurako, Yui y la misma Akari.

(Y LA GRABASTE, AHORA ERES CHICA MUERTA) Mi padre salió corriendo de la habitación, Sakurako levanto sus manos en señal de defensa, pero solo corrio rodeando la mesa.

(SE-SE LO PUEDO EXPLICAR) Mi padre sin escuchar a Sakurako corrio hacia ella, lo esquivo a ultimo momento.

(PAPA PARA) Trate de detenerlo pero me empujo y trato de golpear a Sakurako quien se agacho, el termino golpeando el muro dejando un agujero en este, mostrando la bastarda fuerza con la que quería patear el trasero de Sakurako.

(AMOR ESTAS LLEVANDO ESTO DEMASIADO LEJOS) Mi madre enojada se levanto de la mesa y trato de atrapar a mi padre, pero el se movió demasiado rápido esquivando a mi madre.

(ME ALEJO DE MI NIÑA UNOS SEGUNDOS Y TU BASTARDA LA GRABAS MIENTRAS LA VIOLAS Y LE DICES ESAS COSAS, ESTA VEZ NO TE LA PERDONO MALDITA PERVERTIDA) Abalanzándose nuevamente sobre Sakurako, ella lo esquivo pero se resbalo con la mezcla para panqueques que tambien había caído en el suelo, al levantarse, mi padre levanto su puño y...


	8. Llamada

(Quédate quieta, esta hinchado y se va a poner peor mañana) Mi prometida estaba tocando mi ojo derecho, este estaba muy adolorido e irradiaba mucho calor, dando una señal de que se va a hinchar y que va a doler mucho más.

(Perdón amor, es mi culpa, no quería que supieran de esta manera) Ella suspiro, busco en la nevera, saco una bolsa con agua casi congelada adentro, me la puso en el ojo, eso calmo un poco mi dolor.

(Yo tampoco quería que se enteraran así pero lo que más me molesta es que te golpeara solo por eso, ni siquiera es la primera vez que lo hacemos) Yo también suspire, después de que su padre encontrara la habitación de su hija destrozada, llena de manchas en el suelo que daban a conocer qué clase de cosas hicimos mientras ellos estaban fuera de la casa, ropa erótica comprada por su propia hija para satisfacer las necesidades pervertidas de su pareja quien mantuvo en secreto un buen tiempo, y un video de su hija teniendo sexo conmigo, que por lo que el sabia solo era su amiga, no tenía ni idea que era la chica que hacia gritar y volver loca a su hija, entiendo su enojo, quiero decir que padre no se enojaría con alguien al encontrar que tuvo sexo con su hija, además de que por lo que vio en esa habitación no era la primera vez en que tenían un encuentro de ese tipo dándole a conocer que mientras trabajaba alguien estaba en su casa dándole a su hija duro contra el muro y perturbando a una niña de 6 años que sabe más de sexo que él, además de que también se le había dado por grabar a su niña siendo embestida por esa persona, el padre de Himawari me comenzó a perseguir, pero cuando creí que tendría oportunidad de escapar me resbale con la mezcla para panqueques, al levantarme el padre que venía corriendo a toda velocidad me dio un golpe en mi ojos derecho con toda la potencia y fuerza que su brazo pudo generar hacia su puño, al darme el golpe di una vuelta y me volví a tropezar con la mezcla para panqueques, pero yo no fui quien se llevó la peor parte, al seguir hacia adelante el también se resbalo con la mezcla para panqueques y por su velocidad se chocó de cara contra el muro, rompiéndolo y destrozando su nariz de paso, su madre tuvo que llevarlo al hospital para que le miraran que le paso en la nariz, aunque hace poco la madre llamo diciendo que se rompió su nariz, su cartílago también, pero llegaron a tiempo al hospital y su nariz no colapsó, aunque la cantidad de sangre que quedo dentro puede que la deforme para siempre, aunque también se rompió la mandíbula pues se golpeó contra la parte en donde se cuelga el delantal.

 _(Cariño tu padre tendrá que usar un aparato para mantener su mandíbula en su lugar, todo estará bien)(Shi ez Hiwaei dile que quihero qje se alege de esha mugeriega) *Si es Himawari dile que quiero que se aleje de esa mujeriega*(No lo escuches, está muy sedado, todo estará bien, llegaremos a casa en la tarde si todo sale bien, cuídate, aunque me podrías pasar a Sakurako)_ Himawari me paso en teléfono, me pidió que lo pusiera en altavoz y lo hice, vi su mirada, estaba perdida, sabía que había a llorar en poco tiempo.

 _(Quiero que me escuches atentamente, sé que tú y Himawari son pareja, no me molesta, pero vi los anillos en tu bolsillo)_ Trague saliva, era hora de defender mi amor por ella, les guste o no a sus padre, yo soy la novia y futura esposa de su hija.

(Para eso era la cena, quería decirles en ese momento que me había comprometido con Himawari, estoy lista para cualquier cosa, con todo mi respeto hacia usted, no me importa si no le gusta la idea de que yo me casare con su hija, lo voy a hacer, he ahorrado dinero para la boda, tengo la mayoría de cosas listas para cuando llegue el momento y voy a luchar por ella pase lo que pase) Escuche un silencio al otro lado de la línea, entonces escuche unas puertas cerrándose, unas voces en el pasillo de lo que parecía ser un hospital, hasta llegar a una especie de sala que estaba en completo silencio.

 _(Me alegra que seas tú quien se case con mi hija, ella es una hermosa niña que tiene un gran futuro por delante, sé que a tu lado estará segura, que pase lo que pase siempre buscaras su bienestar, es por eso que estoy feliz de que seas tú)_ Himawari y yo nos quedamos en silencio, ninguna se lo esperaba, yo pensé que me diría algo como "Aléjate de mi hija o ya verás que es lo que te va a pasar" Cosas del estilo de unos padres algo psicópatas, Himawari acerco al teléfono.

(¿Hablas enserio?)

 _(No quiero hacerte daño, pero tienes que saber la verdad, hace mucho tiempo un hombre de unos 50 años pidió tu mano, el solo estaba interesado por tu cuerpo, sabía que tu tendrías un buen tamaño de cuerpo por la manera en que me miraba, pero yo no quería que te fueras con esa persona, pero tu padre al escuchar la cantidad de dinero bastarda que nos daba por ti, de inmediato dijo que sí, yo me negué, el hombre al final busco a otra chica, pero tu nombre se hizo popular, muchos otros vinieron por ti pero yo les dije que no a todos, porque sé que... Las cosas serían difíciles para ti al obtener una pareja, muchos solo se interesarían por tu cuerpo, pero cuando supe que la persona de quien tú estabas enamorada era Sakurako me preocupe, pensé que no sería capaz de darte una vida buena, pero cuando vi cómo te trataba, cuando vi el inmenso amor que tiene por ti, que va más allá de tu cuerpo, que realmente ella te ve como una mujer con quien quiere pasar el resto de su vida, me alegre a mas no poder porque sabía que te daría un buen hogar, puede que no hijos tuyos pero te daría una hermosa y feliz familia)_ No pude evitar sonreír, sus palabras me hicieron el día que había comenzado mal, ya que con la charla que le dio Himawari a Kaede, creo que creo una nueva pervertida que tiene pensado avanzar en su relación con una niña que la acompaño a hacer unos recados, además de que se despertó atada a una cama, con un sabor amargo al saber cómo llego a tener sexo con su pareja, que aunque no le preocupaba ya pues ella misma le dijo que la amaba, pero aun así le dejaba un amargo sabor en la boca, y un hombro quien es la figura paterna de su amada destrozar su cráneo contra una pared luego de golpearle el rostro a ella, esas palabras que dijo la mujer le quitaban un gran peso de encima sabiendo que tenía el apoyo de esa mujer.

 _(Pero, no me gusta ser yo quien les diga esto pero...Hace poco descubrí algo sobre tu padre Himawari, el parece que fue gay alguna vez, que algo horrible sucedió y que desde entonces se ha ocultado en el closet todo este tiempo... No creo que le guste la idea de su matrimonio, pues sea lo que sea que le sucedió, quedo muy traumado, y no quiere que te puede llegar a pasar eso por lo que probablemente tratara de detener la boda aunque en sus adentros quiera que pase, así que escúchame Himawari, pase lo que pase, tus padres te amamos y queremos que sigas adelante)_ Me quede pasmada ante lo que escuche, su padre era Homosexual, cosa que no tiene nada de malo, hasta que te das cuenta de que, tuvo hijos con una mujer mientras tenia sentimientos por un hombre, siendo tú el fruto de la desesperación de un hombro al no saber lo que es, que en medio del pánico se le ocurrió tener hijos, haciéndose el resto de su vida miserable, pero eso no es todo, alguien le hizo algo para cambiar, ocultarse y actuar con alguien que no es, haciéndolo temer que la gente que es gay pasara por lo mismo, llegando a la conclusión que lo mejor es que, tú te ocultes.

 _(Nuestro matrimonio es una mentira Himawari, yo soy como tú, pero hace mucho tiempo perdí a mi alma gemela, sufrió mí mismo destino, no quiero que pienses que no te quiero por ser fruto de una relación miserable, quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de haberte tenido, que tú puedas ser algo que yo no pude, quiero que seas feliz con Sakurako, además tu padre y yo ya hemos hablado sobre separarnos, quiero llegar a volver a ser la chica libre que tenía un sueño, aunque este algo vieja, pero eso no importa, no es mi momento, es el tuyo, te quiero ver brillar, quiero que seas la mayor y más hermosa mujer homosexual, quiero que seas feliz el resto de tu vida, sé que lo serás con Sakurako)_ Los ojos de Himawari estaban aún más vidriosos que antes, estaba a punto de derrumbarse, lo sé por lo que la abrace con fuerza sin soltar mi bolsa, pero al fin y al cabo a quien le importa la estúpida bolsa, la deje caer para tener a mi prometida más cerca de mí para transmitirle mis sentimientos.

 _(Prométeme que pase lo que pase no dejaras sola a mi hija y Himawari, a pesar de que el camino sea difícil, quiero que sigas hasta el final, porque serás más miserable si te detienes justo ahora, si dejas esta oportunidad de ser feliz)_

(Lo prometemos jamás dejaremos que nada ni nadie nos detenga) Abrace a Himawari después de prometerlo al unísono ante su madre, acabamos de prometer que por más difícil que se ponga la situación, seguiremos levantándonos una y otra vez listas para cualquier cosa, que jamás nos abandonaremos, que entre nosotras nos apoyaremos hasta llegar al final, que por más feas que se pongan las cosas nos levantaremos y seguimos adelante.

 _(Me tengo que ir Himawari, suerte y te quiero hija)_

(Yo también te quiero mama, espero que encuentres lo que buscas y aunque ahora sé que tienes mis mismos gustos, que soy resultado de algo que no debía pasar, me alegra ser tu hija y no te culpo, eran otras épocas, las cosas eran más difíciles que ahora)

 _(Yo también hija, sé que saber esto en el este momento no es lo mejor de todo, pero era bueno que lo supieras a vivir una mentira, aunque no sé cómo Kaede se lo tomara, te hiciste cargo de tratar un tema difícil, hazme ese favor)_ La madre de ella colgó el teléfono, yo también lo hice voltee a mirar a Himawari.

(Las cosas serán difíciles, mucha gente estará en contra de lo que estamos planeando hacer, incluso nuestra gente más cercana nos puede llegar a odiar por esto, pero ya te lo prometí a ti y a tu madre, estaré contigo hasta el final de mis días, quiero envejecer junto a ti, te protegeré ante cualquier cosa, no permitiré que nada ni nadie me aparte de ti, no importa que tan mala sea la situación seguiré a tu lado pase lo que pase) Me acerque al desastre de la masa de panqueques, vi los dos anillos, los levante del suelo, los limpie con la mayor suavidad posible, me di la vuela, ella miro al suelo, luego se acercó de mi llorando, yo inmediatamente tome su mano y le puse el anillo en su dedo, sostuve a Himawari en mis brazos, ellas se abrazó de mí y partió en llanto, no pude evitarlo pero unas cuantas lagrimas también se me derramaron, siendo el comienzo de nuestra aventura en busca de la felicidad...


	9. Correa

Sentía un calor agradable envolviéndome, tenía a Kaede en mis brazos, mientras que Sakurako me sostenía en los suyos, luego del momento sentimental con mis padres luego de descubrir que los dos eran homosexuales reprimidos, que se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos aunque ese no fuera su deseo, Sakurako fue a su casa y saco una película, en busca de la felicidad, dijo que se le vino a la mente mientras estaba abrazándome, fue por una manta nueva, pues la de mi habitación estaba hecha un desastre, aunque ahora que no pienso, tengo que limpiar mi habitación, después de esa salvajada de noche, ella me cubrió con ella llenándome de besos, yo solo los acepte, le devolví unos cuantos, aunque mientras nos dábamos algo de afecto antes de ver la película, Kaede se metió en medio diciendo que también quería ver la película, aunque también nos dijo que dejáramos eso para la luna de miel, antes de empezar la película decidí hacer una buena cantidad de palomitas, junto con algo de té, ahora la película va a la mitad, no he podido evitarlo pero derrame unas cuantas lágrimas al ver como el ocultaba su estado financiero para no ser juzgado, Kaede y yo también estábamos llorando, pero Sakurako solo miraba la película algo aburrida, entonces note algo, Sakurako me tenía en su pecho, estaba acostada de lado mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, mientras que yo tenía a Kaede de la misma forma, no pude evitar sonrojarme al pensar que, nos veíamos como una familia.

(A qué viene esa hermosa sonrisa cariño) Sakurako me tomo de la mano, la voltee a mirar, abrace más a Kaede y me hundí mas en el abrazo de Sakurako, me imagine a mí, haciendo un delicioso desayuno, mire atrás mío, estaba en un comedor grande una pequeña niña, tenía un cabello de color azul, pero tenía los ojos del mismo color del de Sakurako, no debería tener más de 8 años, se veía hermosa, estaba dibujando algo con unos crayones, en ese momento se levantó emocionada mostrándome el dibujo, no era el más estilizado de todos, pero era hermoso, era de mí, Sakurako y la pequeña niña en medio del dibujo, ella sonrió, yo lo tome, le di un pequeño beso en la frente, lo puse en el refrigerador sosteniéndolos con dos imanes, uno como un girasol y un flor de Sakurako, ella sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlo en alto, en ese momento del pasillo del apartamento, Sakurako llego, siendo recibida por un beso en la mejilla por la niña, ella sonrió, se acercó a mí, me abrazo desde atrás, me dio unos cuantos besos, yo solo me reí, serví el desayuno, todos nos sentamos en el comedor, mire hacia arriba, vi a mi Sakurako ayudando a nuestra hija sirviéndole un jugo, sonreí, las dos me vieron y me devolvieron la sonrisa.

(Quiero tener hijos Sakurako, formaríamos una gran familia, me encantaría verte ir a trabajar mientras que nuestra hija deseándote lo mejor mientras te da un beso en la mejilla, que cuando esté preparando el desayuno me des besos coquetos, mientras que nuestra niña dice que eso es asqueroso, quiero poder pegar al refrigerador los dibujos que haga) Sakurako al principio se sorprendió, pero luego solo sonrió, me abrazo, me beso el cuello, luego subió sus besos hasta mi boca, yo lo acepte abriéndola, ella metió su lengua en mi boca, la recorrió, al separarme con ojos encantados ella tomo mi mano y la beso.

(No podría ser nuestra, es decir las dos somos mujeres, pero podríamos adoptar a uno, cada cosa que dices pasaría, ten por seguro que cuando nos casemos, que tengamos un trabajo estable, iremos a buscar al niño que tu desees, lo adoptaremos, le daremos un buen hogar, si quieres puede ser un bebe, podrías cuidarlo desde que es un pequeñín, le compraríamos una ropita, lo criaremos hasta que fuera grande y se pueda valer por sí mismo, nos abrazaríamos mientras vemos a nuestros nietos jugando) Yo sonreí, bese a Sakurako nuevamente, me empecé a poner encima de ella.

(No tienen que decir nada, ya me largo y no ensucien el sofá, ahora con esas manchas en tu habitación tu vida será un infierno porque mama se va a enojar) Kaede se fue a su habitación, yo decidí seguir con los besos, ella me siguió la corriente, a pesar de haber tenido sexo toda la noche yo seguía estando algo deseosa por alguna razón, pase mis manos por su cuerpo, abrí su camisa, comencé a besar su cuello, baje mis besos por su pecho, a pesar de no tener un gran pecho me seguía gustando lo humilde que era, además de que sus pezones son tan rosas, además están tan suaves y jugosos, pero entonces algo vino a mi mente

(Oye Sakurako, yo siempre soy quien se mueve para ti, que tal si tú lo haces para mí) Ella sonrió, fue a mi habitación, escuche que buscaba en nuestra caja secreta, aun me sorprendió que un día ella llegara con un traje que la hacía ver muy tierna, trate de apartar la mirada pero ella me obligo a mirarla, creo que esa fue la primera ocasión en que tuvimos sexo con ropa erótica, recuerdo que ella me pidió que le limpiara su omanko, sin pensarlo lo hice, ella estaba vestida de conejo de pascua, me quito toda mi ropa, se puso encima mío y comenzó a embestirme con una gran velocidad, recordándome aun conejo de verdad, luego llego mi turno, ella encontró un traje de conejita play boy, apenas me lo puso me invito a que le hiciera un baile erótico, al principio no estaba segura pero entonces me empezó a gustar la mirada pervertida que me lanzaba Sakurako, pase mi mano por mi cuerpo, tocaba mis pechos de la manera más deseosa posible, mientras que estaba frente a Sakurako, ella estaba mirando mi espectáculo, me incline mostrándole mi trasero, en ese momento ella solo se agacho, me dio todo el placer que su boca y sus dedos me podían dar.

(Te gusta lo que ves) Vi a Sakurako, tenía puesto un uniforme para nadar, del tipo de nuestra escuela, pero con un detalle era de dos piezas, la de abajo era muy pequeña, apenas alcanzaba a cubrirla, ella trataba de cubrirse mientras hacía cara de perrito regañado, entonces ella se acercó a mí, mostro que tenía el collar de un perro en la mano, yo instintivamente agarre la correa, me la puse alrededor de mi cuello, ella agarro la correa y la jalo hacia ella, comenzamos un beso lleno de saliva, recorrí su boca con mi lengua, sus dientes, sus encías, todo lo que he saboreado durante tanto tiempo lo probé como si fuera la última vez que lo podría hacer, le quite la camisa, ella me mostro sus pezones erectos, continúe lamiéndolos, ella sonrió, envolvió la correa en su mano, me puso en cuatro patas, yo acepte mientras abría mi boca y jadeaba.

(Vamos a tu habitación, es hora de darte tu premio por ser una buena chica) No me dio mi espectáculo, pero me conformo con esto, tengo que ser honesta, soy muy sumisa, me encanta que Sakurako se ponga encima mío, me toque, me lo haga con toda la fuerza del mundo, que no se contenga para nada, aunque supongo que Sakurako es ambos, me domina, pero también me deja dominarla a ella, supongo que es un beneficio para ella, después de todo puede juguetear aún más pues tiene las agallas para incitarme a hacerlo, y también es capaz de dejar que yo lidere cuando quiero hacerlo, no son muchas veces pero igualmente.

(Mira lo que traje para ti) Sakurako saco crema batida, mire la televisión un rato, era el final de la película, cuando el padre le daba las buenas noticias a su hijo, sin seguir mirando Sakurako me llevo a la habitación, haciéndome caminar en cuatro patas, era vergonzoso y muy excitante, no me podía imaginar que ella nos viera, Kaede no saldría de su habitación, probablemente no quiere meterse en esto.

(Oye cachorrito, debes limpiarme, me ensucie un poco) Ella me mostro su pie lleno de crema batida, comencé a lamerla de inmediato, guie mi mano a mi intimidad pero Sakurako jalo violentamente mi correa.

(Complacerte está prohibido) Con mi collar me amarro mis manos, me sofoque un poco pero solo sirvió para excitarme, continúe lamiendo sus pies, mientras que ella disfrutaba de verme, bueno lo hacía con su ojo que no estaba hinchado, no sé porque, pero verle el ojo así me está dando un hormigueo en la espalda, ella tomo la crema batida, se la puso en sus pezones, se acostó en la cama, yo me puse encima, comencé a lamerlos, era dulce, muy suaves, seguí lamiendo a pesar de ya no tener crema batida en sus pezones, los mordí, ella gimió mientras se agarraba de la sabana, ella me miro de manera pervertida, me empujo de la cama, caí sobre mi trasero, ella se puso al borde de la cama.

(Bien, ahora pasaremos a una mejor parte, para mí, usa esos hermosos dientes y quítame esta cosa que obstaculiza tu comida) Me acerque a la prenda apretaba que llevaba Sakurako, la quite con mis dientes, me fije en no morderla, las jale hasta su rodilla, ella sonrió, siguió el camino por sí sola, note lo húmeda que estaba, ella tomo mi correa, me acerco a su intimidad, lamí desesperadamente, quería obtener cada gota de su pote de miel, ella gimió mientras corría mi pelo de la cara para verme disfrutar de ella, pase mi lengua de arriba a abajo, me acerque a su clítoris, el cual succione con fuerza, tome parte de su piel y con mis dientes lo jale hacia arriba, Sakurako gimió con una increíble fuerza, empujo mi cabeza más adentro de su intimidad, respirar se me estaba haciendo imposible, ella abrió sus pliegues con sus dedos, introduje mi lengua en su lugar especial, lamí todo lo que podía tocar con esta, pero esa no fue mi mejor idea, al introducir mi lengua deje salir el poco oxigeno que me quedaba, no me podía apartar Sakurako me tenía agarrada fuertemente de la cabeza, entonces ella de manera audaz, metió mi cabeza lo suficiente como para que con la punta de lengua, rozara una pequeña parte rugosa del cuerpo de Sakurako, su punto G, ella arqueo su espalda empecé a apuñalarlo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, entonces ella soltó mi cabeza, jadee, ella dejo salir todos sus líquidos disparados en mi rostro dejándome empapada con sus líquidos, ella se dejó caer la cama, respirando con dificultad me pare para recibir mi parte.

(Oye te dije que no puede-ahgghhmm) Deje caer mi intimidad empapada en su rostro a pesar de tener la ropa puesta pude sentir su caliente boca, quería que me devorara aquí mismo, abriendo mi boca demande lo que por ley era mi turno.

(Chúpame mi omanko, es mi turno, si no quieres, tendremos abstinencia un mes) No podía ver su rostro por mis pechos, pero sabía que estaba rendida, abriendo su boca me lamio por encima de mi ropa, gemí de placer, ya no importaba si me ensuciaba, solo quería disfrutar de su lengua en mi omanko, sobre mi ropa ella mordió mi clítoris con fuerza, gemí, podía sentir mis músculos tensionándose ante el contacto de su lengua sobre mi ropa, habilidosa corrió mis pantis he introdujo su lengua en mí, de la misma manera en que yo lo hice en ella, excavo en lo más profundo de mi ser, además de meter su lengua hasta alcanzar mi punto G, comencé a mover mis caderas contra su boca, mis gemidos llenaban la habitación, ella solo me devoraba sin decirme nada, pues no creo que pueda hablar estando debajo mío de esta manera, moviéndome por última vez, me corrí en su rostro dejándola empapada también, me quite de encima de ella que jadeando me beso, compartiendo nuestros propios fluidos.

(Que te parece si continuamos un rato mas) Sonreí, me di la vuelta y permití que Sakurako hiciera lo que quisiera…


	10. No quiero escucharte

Levante mi mirada, ya era tarde por la noche, tenía en mis brazos a mi chica, ambas hicimos el amor por el resto del día, fui despertada por Kaede que me dijo que tenía una llamada, eran mis hermanas, ambas estaban muy enojadas conmigo por desaparecer tanto tiempo sin decir con quien ni donde estaba, aunque era algo obvio, pero algo de Kaede me sorprendió, actuó de la manera pensativa y analista de Akari, como si supiera el comienzo y el desenlace de la situación, que solo espera mi próximo movimiento, para decirme si acerté o falle, me miro con esos ojos aterradores, esos ojos que no muestran ningún sentimiento más que, nada, no sabes qué es eso, solo sabes que muy pocas personas en este mundo lo tienen, esas personas son quienes llegan a causarte el terror más profundo, pero no logras entender como llegas a esto, no sabes si es genético o algo malo le hicieron a esas personas, que simplemente son, personas con aura aterradora, no sabes qué clase de sentimientos tienen, de hecho dudas que tengan alguno, más bien son personas que se ocultan con una máscara pues debajo no tienen nada.

(Déjame adivinar, es un amor prohibido, alguien cercano a ti, dudo que sea tu hermana, debe ser alguien más poderoso, ha de odiarte por tu sexualidad, de hecho quieren reprimirlo, tu hermana lo ha de mantener oculto, en algún punto lo dejo salir pero como era de esperarse fue fichada y reprimida pues para esas personas su pensamiento no concordaba con el suyo, lógicamente no les gusto, pero tú eres más arriesgada, las cosas de seguro arderán en el averno si sigues así, pero oye, que mejor que el fuego que arde te recorra, te imaginas, que el fuego te llene, no sé porque pero me gusta esa idea) Me quede completamente quieta, esa niña, era una pequeña Akari, sin decir nada ella sonrió, me dio el teléfono, se dio la vuelta, se puso en la misma pose orgullosa de Akari, puso sus manos por detrás de su espalda, con la derecha agarro su mano izquierda, ella sonríe, mientras sale de la habitación, antes de decir las palabras características de Akari, las que dice como reflexión antes de salir, como si fuera una anciana que vivió de todo y ahora es una sabia.

(La gente que juega con fuego se termina quemando, pero al final de tanto quemarse, te acostumbras al dolor, pero también aprendes a como no quemarte, ten eso en mente cuando prendas las llamas de una pasión desenfrenada, y de una persecución compulsiva) Ella salió de la habitación, estaba pasmada, definitivamente tendré que hablar con Himawari acerca de esto, pero ella esta plácidamente dormida, no quiero molestarla, más bien pongo el teléfono en mi oreja, inmediatamente fui recibida por un grito que casi me deja sorda, sostuve un poco lejos el teléfono mientras recibía los típicos gritos de odio, mire a Himawari, ella abrió sus ojos, me miro confundida en ese momento escucho los gritos los gritos de mi hermana, me miro a los ojos

(Tranquila amo, desaparecí dos días, y creo que no vieron cuando fui por la película) Le susurre con suavidad, yo comencé a besarla, pase mis manos por su cabeza acercándola mas a mí, introduje mi lengua en su boca, ella la acepto, me puso en poco sobre ella, deje el teléfono en alto voz, me puse completamente sobre ella, pase mis manos por su cuerpo, ella me abrazo fuertemente, quería sentirla cerca de mí, no quería separarme, solo quería amarla, poder quedarme siempre que quisiera a su lado, no tener que esperar la aprobación de otros para poder darle mi amor, como Yui, ella no tiene problema con casi nadie, vive con Kyoko, sé que son felices las dos, simplemente se aman, se dan besos, de seguro que ya lo han hecho, de seguro en el transcurso de día Yui necesite un descanso pues Kyoko es una maquina imparable, aunque siempre que digo eso Akari se muere de la risa, me pide que lo diga varias veces, menciona que debería ser comediante pero no entiendo eso, separe el beso, dejando un rastro de saliva entre las dos, ella acerco su nariz a la mía, me dio un besito de esquimal que me dejo más enamorada de ella, entonces los gritos pararon, finalmente podía hablar, mire a Himawari a los ojos, le tome de la mano, nuestros anillos se tocaron entre sí, ella me sonrió, tomo mi mano con fuerza diciéndome que estaba a mi lado, que estaría ahí para mí a pesar de todo, me decidí a hablar con mi pecho en alto.

(Estuve todo este tiempo con Himawari, estoy bien, solo quería pasar algo de tiempo con ella, eso es todo, te juro que no hicimos tantas travesuras, estaré bien solo me quedare esta noche) Un silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea, me quede callada también, entonces colgaron me quede quieta, cerré mi ojos, bese suavemente a mi novia, sabía que venía para acá corriendo a toda velocidad, vivíamos al frente, tome a Himawari de las caderas, la bese, me separe de ella al escuchar los enojados pasos en la casa, junto con la patada en la puerta.

(Te amo Himawari, luchare por ti cueste lo que cueste) En ese momento la puerta de la habitación cae, abrazo a Himawari, me levante de la cama, mi hermana llego completamente enojada, Hanako trataba de detenerla diciendo que tenia que se relajarse, ella empujo violentamente a Hanako quien se golpeó contra la pared y miro aterrada a nuestra hermana mayor, Kaede apareció, le toco el hombro a mi hermana, ella enojada volteo a mirarla estaba a punto de empujarla también, ella levanto el teléfono de ella, que había tomado de su bolsillo, con una sonrisa, ella le mostro el video del enojo de ella, justo cuando tiro abajo la puerta y empujo a Hanako, pasmada intento quitárselo, pero Kaede la esquivo con facilidad, como si fuera algo de todos los días.

(Devuélveme mi teléfono niña malcriada, si no quieres salir herida más te vale que lo dejes en el suelo lentamente, así pasare por alto tu falta de respeto y no te partiré la cara a golpes) Kaede se rio de la misma manera psicópata de Akari cuando alguien la molesta o amenaza, como si tus palabras fueran la divina comedia para ella, a la única persona a la que no mofa es de Chinatsu, de hecho cuando ella la amenaza, Akari se tira su pies y pide perdón, mientras que si otra persona lo hace, ella se mofa, se acerca y la tortura psicológicamente para enseñarte que nunca te debes meter con ella por nada del mundo, a menos que tengas el apoyo de Chinatsu.

(No me amenaces, si no vas a jalar el gatillo, ya estas grandecita, ya entiendes la vida, ya sabes lo que haces, no quieres meterte conmigo, quien tiene el poder aquí soy, así que más te vale que cierres el hocico y dejes de ladrar) Ella se quedó callada, se alejó un poco de Kaede, mostrando un terror que solo se ve cuando tu vida prende de un hilo, cuando sabes que tarde o temprano te va a atrapar a menos que sigas al pie de la letra sus instrucciones, yo mire a Himawari que estaba sorprendida de seguro pensaba lo mismo que yo "Ella es Akari" me dijo moviendo los labios pero no diciendo ni una palabra, yo asentí con la cabeza sorprendida pues la pequeña y tierna Hanako desapareció, como cierta persona pelirroja que conozco, Hanako se levantó, corriendo se acerca a mí, la abrace con suavidad, ella se hundió en mí, comenzó a llorar, Himawari se levantó y abrazo también a Hanako, estábamos protegiéndola, entonces ella cayo de rodillas, comenzó a llorar mientras veía a Kaede actuando como un persona muy cruel.

(Amorcito, humm, que lindo contacto, veamos de quien se trata, wow, pero que chica más bonita, aunque no creo que le guste verte así, de seguro a tu novia le aterraría salir con alguien que actúa como alguien tierno, pero en realidad es satán o lucifer como prefieras llamarle, o mejor le digo que clase de persona eres con este video, ya sé qué tal si me dices porque irrumpiste en mi casa, porque entraste derrumbando y rompiendo todo como una idiota, a gritar cuando quiero algo de paz mental, así que seré concisa, si no me dices la verdad, le enviare este video, ya veré que tan grande es su amor, aunque ten en cuenta algo, puedes darnos una razón verdadera y valida sobre todo esto, a lo mejor tu novia puede ver que ardes en una pasión pura, a veces te dejas llevar, eso nos pasa a todos, así que te doy esas opciones, tómalas o déjalas, realmente no me importa, sabes que, ya se lo envíe mientras te charlaba, pero puedo hacer un video de revelación, puede que ayude con su relación, o puede destruirla, ya sabes como dicen, si amas algo déjalo ir, si viene siempre fue tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue, aunque fuera una sucia mentira, quiero decir, dejarlo ir, que clase de estupidez es eso, si amas algo siempre lo quiere contigo, nunca lo dejarías solo aun así, habla que estoy grabando) Santo dios, es una mini Akari, es igual a ella, no lo puedo creer, nunca creí ver a alguien con semejante maldad, pensé que solo era algo de Akari, pero parece que no, esto es algo que nace contigo, pero que despierta en el momento indicado, porque a pesar de ser mucho más joven que yo, ella tiene el completo control de la situación, ella sabe que está haciendo, ¿Sera peor que Akari?... No, que cosas digo no hay nadie peor que Akari, ella es como Satán en la tierra.

(Yo solo quiero protegerla de todo esto, no sabe con lo que se está metiendo, no quiero que se derrumbe, ese lugar fue la tortura de muchos, tuve suerte de salvarme, pero no quiero quedarme sola, mi corazón me lo pidió, te amo, es por todo lo que sucede que no digo lo de nuestra relación, te amo, iría por todo por ti, pero no quiero irme a ese lugar, sé que me quebraran demasiado rápido, Sakurako, es lamentablemente más fuerte que yo, ella no tuvo que vivir eso, yo la salve de eso, pero no quiero que sufra más, solo quiero que podamos ser felices todos, pero, ellos son más poderosos que nosotros, yo estoy fuera de su área de juego, pero no puedo permitir que caigan, te amo, pero protegeré a mi familia cueste lo que cueste, si es necesario perderte en el camino, lo entenderé, no te merezco, soy demasiado egoísta por solo pensar en ellos y no en ti, sabes todo lo que ha pasado, que tal si le sucede a Sakurako pero la llevas a esa cárcel, no quiero ni pensarlo, enserio lo siento) Ella miro al suelo y comenzó a llorar, entonces Kaede recibió un mensaje que la sorprendió por completo, parece que algo que no veía en sus posibilidades sucedió.

(Te amo también, voy para allá, yo quiero protegerte a ti, pídele que te dejen sola, hablaremos de temas adultos, además te distraeré de eso, traeré el conjunto que te encanta, llevare en menos de 1 minuto, te quiero en la casa ya) Al escuchar esas palabras levanto la mirada, tomo el teléfono de la sorprendida Kaede, miro el mensaje, sonrió y salió corriendo de la casa, en ese momento fue abordada por otra chica, ambas entraron en la casa y cerraron la puerta.

(Eso no estuvo entre mis cálculos, curioso) Ella miro la casa unos segundos, luego levanto los hombros y se dirigió a la habitación.

(Me deben una) Ella salió de la habitación como si no pasara nada.

(Hermana, me puedo quedar aquí) Asentí con la cabeza, le di un beso en la frente y la abrace junto con Himawari, como lo hicimos de pequeña...


	11. Alejate

Hanako no había parado de llorar, seguía pegada a Sakurako, ella trataba de zafarse de ella, pero Hanako no se dejaba, ella le acaricio la cabeza a su hermana menor, le dijo que al menos le dejara ponerse ropa, ya habían pasado dos horas desde la llegada de la hermana de Sakurako, ella no había vuelto desde que se fue con su novia, me acerque a Sakurako, ella solo suspiro.

(No sé cómo me la voy a quitar de encima, está pegada a mí) Hanako de seguro estaba traumada, ver a tu ser querido que vez como tu protector actuar de esa manera, te causa un gran temor, te sientes perdido porque quien te protege para ser un psicópata que en cualquier momento puede explotar y destruir todo, ya no sabes en que sostenerte, todo te da miedo, por eso Hanako no suelta a Sakurako, tiene miedo, la tome de la cintura, la aleje de Sakurako, al principio ella se negó firmemente, forcejee un poco, al final la logre soltar, ella trato de arrastrarse a Sakurako pero ella se paró, fue a buscar algo que ponerse, luego de vestirse ella suspiro, miro a Hanako quien aún trataba de acercarse a ella para abrazarla, yo tome a Hanako y la alce, ella comenzó a patearme, trate de detenerla pero luego me golpeo el rostro, Sakurako rápidamente me alejo de ella, se acercó a Hanako, le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza, luego la levanto con suavidad, la miro a los ojos, ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente, trato de abrazar a Sakurako pero ella la detuvo, dejo a Hanako en el suelo, se acercó a mí, toco mi rostro, fue un golpe suave, aun así si me aturdió un poco, ella me tomo de la cadera y me beso, yo continúe el beso, entonces ella cerro sus ojos, profundizo el beso, metí mi lengua en su boca, ella la metió en la mía, chupe su lengua, ella se separó, bajo sus manos, me hizo caer para atrás, pero me sostuvo, dejo caer su saliva en mi boca, la abrí de lleno, cuando toda cayo en mi boca la trague disfrutando de su sabor, Sakurako me levanto, metió su cabeza entre mis pechos, movió su cabeza, yo me sonroje, entonces comenzó a lamer mis pechos sobre mi ropa, no pude evitar sentirme un poco bien, pero no podía dejarla, Hanako estaba al lado y nos estaba mirando, ella subió sus besos hasta llegar a mi cuello, lo lamio dándole unas pequeñas mordidas, cada una de esas mordidas me excito, trate de alejarla pero no me dejaba en paz, entonces bajo un poco mi camisa agarrándola del cuello, grite del impacto pues Sakurako a penas lo hizo mordió con fuerza mi clavícula, comenzó a chupar con fuerza, sentí como la cabeza me daba vueltas, cuando quería que continuara ella paro, me dio otro pequeño beso, se acercó a Hanako quien solo la miro sorprendida, ella le puso la mano en la cabeza, cerro sus ojos Hanako también lo hizo, yo me senté en la cama, no podía evitarlo estaba muy excitada, de hecho estaba moviéndome de manera disimulada contra la almohada.

(Recuerdas, esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo, antes de que pudieras tener memoria, nuestra hermana luchaba por un amor, tal y como yo lo hago por Himawari, pero las cosas salieron mal para ella, cosas que no le deseo a nadie le sucedieron, nunca supe quien fue, pero ella sí) Hanako miro a Sakurako, ella se rasco la cabeza, como si tratara de acordarse, Sakurako se paró, comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, tomo la mano de Hanako, la dejo afuera de la habitación, indico que se arrodillara, ella lo hizo, Sakurako entrecerró la puerta, permitiendo ver a Hanako, entonces se quitó la camisa, me la lanzo, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, comenzó a mover su cadera de una manera provocativa, me empujo, ella dio la vuelta, me agacho dejando su cadera en alto, me mostro su trasero, se bajó los pantalones, estaba a punto de detenerla, Hanako nos podía ver, se acercó a mí, me agarro la mano, la paso por su cuerpo, me hizo tocarla toda, yo solo me sonroje, permití que lo hiciera, entonces ella se puso sobre mí, mire la puerta, Hanako nos miraba fijamente al igual que Kaede que tenía una cara de pervertida igual que la de Akari, me dolió verla con esa cara, ella era una pequeña niña inocente que no había hecho nada malo a nadie, generosa, amorosa, una que quería ver el mundo feliz aunque costara su propia felicidad, ella era mi pequeña niña, la que siempre me levanta los ánimos, ella estaba conmigo para todo, me hizo tener fe en Sakurako cuando pensé que me había abandonado, por un momento creí que nunca volvería sonreír pero al verla con esa sonrisa inocente diciendo que no podía esperar para verme a mi casada con Sakurako, sentí que mi mundo volvía a estar bien, creí que con esa sonrisa todo se solucionaría, y de hecho, ahora mismo estoy comprometida con el amor de mi vida, pero, también creí que siempre vería esa sonrisa hermosa, no solo en Sakurako, también Kaede... Pero si creo que es igual a una persona a quien le tengo un profundo terror las cosas no saldrán bien, nunca más poder ver otra vez esa sonrisa, ahora cada vez que me muestre sus dientes, encorve sus labios, no será una sonrisa, bueno lo es, pero no la quiero, sino una que muestra tu completa locura, que muestra tus colmillos, que no está diseñada para alegrarte el día, está diseñada para atemorizarte, hacer que tiembles y te pongas a sus pues pidiendo que no te haga daño, esa misma sonrisa que siempre luce con orgullo Akari y que vuelve loca a Chinatsu, ella crecerá para ser igual que ella, aunque no creo que se moleste en usar la misma mascara que usa Akari para que no sospechen de ella, de lo que realmente es.

(Sakurako, para, nos están viendo, no deberíamos hacerlo, menos ahora, además que piensas probar con todo esto, solo me estas tratando de seducir para hacerlo frente a las niñas, aun son muy pequeñas para vernos así, aléjate) Trate de apartarla pero ella paso su mano por mi omanko, gemí, estaba sensible después de todo, entonces, ella se acercó a mi oreja, la mordió de manera juguetona, en ese momento vi a Hanako llorando ella des asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza, se agarró los lados de esta.

(No, No, No, ella era la de mis pesadillas, era quien se llevaba la bala siempre, la que odiaba vivir, la que solo nos quería ver triunfar, pero nosotras le hacíamos mucho daño, no puede ser, es imposible, me dijo que tan solo era mi miedo a fracasar, no que era ella misma, que era quien había sido torturada, por nuestra culpa) Sakurako se quitó de encima mío, trato de acercarse a Hanako pero ella la detuvo, la empujo, Sakurako logro agarrarla para detenerla, la obligo a que la mirara a los ojos.

(No, Hanako, ella es igual a mí, ella fue torturada por ser diferente, te equivocas no es nuestra culpa, nosotras no hicimos nada, ella solo se enamoró, eso es todo) Ella golpeo a Sakurako en su hinchado ojo, ella grito de dolor mientras se lo agarraba, corrí hacia ella, entonces Hanako se paró, trato de escapar pero Kaede levanto su pie, lo puso en el camino de Hanako, ella cayo de cara contra el suelo, escuche un sonido hueco al golpear su cabeza contra el duro piso de madera, sospeche que se había desmayado, de seguro su cerebro se dio una sacudida con ese golpee, se quedó quieta un largo rato, respiraba pero no parecía reaccionar, solo estaba ahí tirada en el suelo, Kaede se acercó a ella, busco un palillo de comida en la cocina, comenzó a pinchar a Hanako, ella no respondió, algo agresiva Hanako se lo enterró, este se partió, Kaede se paró, se acercó a nosotras, miro a Hanako de reojo, luego nos miró a la cara.

(Tu hermana era homosexual, un día mientras estabas en casa con Hanako llegaron... Bueno las malas personas que querían hacerles daño, ustedes eran muy pequeñas para entender que estaba pasando, Nadeshiko le estaba haciendo el amor a su pareja, la tenía contra la cama, la estaba acariciando, haciendo suya, entonces fue cuando entraron en la habitación, se armó una gran pelea, ustedes solo observaron cómo su hermana se llevaba todos los impactos que iban dirigidos a la chica, no sabían que hacer, estaban asustadas, tú eras la mayor en ese momento, no tenías ningún tipo de posibilidad de detener a esas personas por lo que decidiste ayudar a Hanako, por lógica a la primera persona a la que acudiste fue a Himawari, ella te dio aposento, te quedaste toda la noche con Hanako en brazos, mientras que Himawari te consolaba a ti) Sakurako se paró, se acercó a Hanako, la movió un poco, como era de esperarse ella no reacciono, la tomo suavemente, se aseguró de no mover mucho su cabeza, la levanto, yo me acerque a mi cama, acomode las almohadas, levante las sabanas, Sakurako se acercó con Hanako en brazos, la dejo en la cama, yo la tape con la sabana.

(Estuvieron toda la noche con ella, es por eso que automáticamente al perder la protección de Nadeshiko, ella se hizo en tu regazo, pero no lo recordaba, era muy joven, su recuerdo solo era algo borroso, pero como sus sueños la mayoría de veces toman hechos que te sucedieron hace mucho, recordó ese día, pero su cerebro lo interpreto como una horrible pesadilla, cada día su hermana mayor olvido como ser una niña, ya no podía actuar así, solo podía ser una adulta, tomar cargo de ustedes dos, ocultado su dolor, la admiro aunque fue algo estúpido, porque sacrificarte por alguien, es mejor salvar tu pellejo) Kaede pensativa se dirigió a su habitación, sin decir nada se encerró en ella, mire a Sakurako, ella bostezo, se acercó a mi closet, busco un futon, lo tendió en el suelo, se acostó, yo solo me moví algo incomoda, ella me miro de reojo, supo que me pasaba, me tomo de la mano, me empujo sobre ella, tomo su camisa, me la puso en la boca, me amordazo, entonces ella comenzó a quitarme la ropa, cuando me dejo completamente desnuda, se acercó a mi oreja.

(Sera rápido, no tengo mucha energía, te prometo que en la mañana mientras nos bañemos, te daré contra el suelo, por ahora, dejare que duermas con comodidad) Bajo sus besos por mi cuello, paso directamente a mis pechos, los comenzó a chupar, gemí, pero se suavizo el gemido, Sakurako paso su mano por mi otro pecho, comenzó a pellizcar mi pezón, comenzó a tirarlo con demasiada fuerza, cambio de lado, ahora chupaba mi otro pecho, rodeo su lengua alrededor de este, luego soplo, el aire frio endureció mi pezón, Sakurako me mordió, comenzó a succionar mientras lo hacia causándome un delicioso dolor, soltó mi pezón, bajo sus besos, abrió su boca, lamio mi ombligo, me estremecí un poco, ella finalmente se acercó a mi intimidad, comenzó a chuparla sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, como si solo estuviera lamiendo cualquier cosa, aunque me molesto que tratara de esa manera a mi lugar preciado no puedo negar que me gusto, ella tomo mi clítoris, mordió la piel que tiene, luego la levanto con su cabeza, eso me dio un increíble placer, sin más rodeos ella se metió mi clítoris a la boca, chupó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndome correr de inmediato.

(Perdón si soy agresiva pero es que...) Me quite la mordaza, Sakurako me abrazo, se quedó en mis pechos, la mire, acaricie su cabeza.

(No hay problema, estas cansada, ha sido un largo día, descansa, mañana te quiero con mucha energía, duerme bien, te amo) Ella se levantó, me beso, yo continúe con el beso.

(Te amo Himawari, te amo mucho) Sin decir nada más se acurruco contra mí y se quedó dormida...

*No olviden dejar su review*


	12. Ponte los pantalones

Era temprano en la mañana, sentí la luz del sol entrar por las cortinas de una habitación que conozco de memoria, por alguna inexplicable razón me sentía muy cansada a pesar de haber descansado toda la noche, ayer fue un día largo, a pesar de poder pasar tiempo con mi pareja, las cosas al final no resultaron muy bien, luego de ver como mis dos hermanas se derrumbaron, creo que sigo yo algo dentro de mi pecho me dice que lo que viene no va a ser bonito ni para mí, ni para los que rodean, esa sensación de que sabes de que le harás daño a alguien aunque no quieras hacerlo, mire a mi prometida en mis brazos, a pesar de poder tenerla conmigo una inexplicable depresión se hizo presente en mi pecho, no sabía que era lo que me sucedía solo sabía que necesitaría un buen tiempo para volver a ser yo misma, una sensación de que ya no estás en el mismo lugar de ayer, solo te da ganas de tirarte al suelo a esperar, a lo mejor vuelves en ti, o te puede ahogar en tu propia bilis hasta no poder más, hasta que tu propio hilillo de cordura te dice que te hagas un favor, prendas un coche, te tires al suelo y respires hasta que todo acabe.

(No puedo ayudarte para nada, no soy ese tipo de terapeuta, pero sé quién puede hacerlo, puede que sepa de la perturbación en su ambiente, aun así tomare tu teléfono prestado hare una pequeña llamada, solo traeré a un as bajo la manga de la locura, quiero decir puede que lo este, pero es la mejor y más crítica persona, probablemente algún día le llegue a los talones, o tal vez no, a lo mejor hay algo que repare todo, pero odia contra mí o contra el mundo, eso nunca importo) Tomo mi teléfono como si nada, susurro unas palabras que alcance a escuchar por poco "La cabra tira el monte" Luego de eso me quede pensando con lo que dijo, solo des asentí con la cabeza ignorando esas palabras, Himawari se quejó, se sostuvo de mí, no dije nada solo mire al suelo, como si algo en mi interior estuviera creciendo me levante, me fui de la habitación ignorando a Himawari por completo, me dirigí a la ducha, llegue allí antes se asegurarme de cerrar detrás mío la puerta de la ducha, necesito una ducha para relajarme, todos mis pensamientos se empezaron a nublar, a pesar de que la ducha me curaba todo esta vez no funciono para nada, me quede un buen rato en la ducha, escuchaba a Himawari tocando la puerta mientras me preguntaba si todo estaba bien, cerré mis ojos, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, no me importa, me aleje un poco de la ducha, mire a mi alrededor, nada llamo mi atención, solo me quede viendo la blanca pared por un buen tiempo, los golpes se hicieron más frecuentes, en varias ocasiones trato de abrir la puerta pero yo la trabe con algo de mi ropa, una técnica que tuve que aprender para mantener seguras a mí y a Hanako.

(No lo puedes evitar, siempre miras al pasado y aunque creas que es igual, que lo de antes te puede volver a curar otra vez, todo ha cambiado no podrás recuperar lo que el tiempo te ha robado, algunos simplemente somos maldecidos con esos recuerdos dolorosos, no somos quienes buscan el monstruo debajo de la cama, sabemos que está dentro de nosotros, pero no es del tipo que hace daño, es el que te consume lentamente, solo queda recordar hoy que el día esta nublado) Identifique la voz de Akari, entonces recordé lo que dijo Kaede, que llamaría a alguien, de seguro se refería a Akari, ella solo se quedó cayada esperando después, tiene razón, no quiero decir que no soy feliz, estoy a punto de casarme con el amor de mi vida, pero el pasado, no puedo evitarlo pero siempre lo recuerdo, yo misma traigo a flote esos pensamientos sobre cuando era pequeña, cuando era una rufiana buena para nada, que se escapa a escondidas para ver a su Hima-chan, pensé que las cosas serían iguales pero todo me ha salido como un tiro directo en la esperanza, aunque claro, como siempre dice Akari "Y de qué sirve la esperanza, no existe, no se puede tocar, es solo una idea, un sueño, es un eufemismo de la palabra "realidad" tratando de parecer culta no me engañas, eso quiero decir que es una palabra que adorna o decora otra que es considerada tabú o de mal gusto, créeme es una sola mentira que abarca a los monos adiestrados de los circos, ahora todos me ven como un bicho raro porque no me conformo con las normas y soy repudiada, no pienso conformarme para ser normal como ustedes" Aunque otras veces la escuchado decir cuando habla con Chinatsu después de que ella le dice algo "Como me molesta la sociedad, como me gustaría verla cambiar, o la evolución es algo que requiere que nadie este a tu lado o solo soy una loca alejada de la realidad viendo una falsa esperanza, sé que no te gusta que actué así, pero podría disfrazarme y actuar como otra persona pero de que importa, si crees que no soy feliz así, actuando como la vieja Akari me ira peor, además que tal si encajo, si actuó como tu quieres porque piensas que a veces hablo más, que debería callarme algunas veces, solo sería una estupidez porque no importaría, solo soy yo actuando, escondiéndome bajo una máscara repleta de mentiras que me dan ganas de vomitar, me da nauseas pensar en vivir así, mira sé que el amor como la esperanza no se puede tocar, pero es como ya he dicho un eufemismo para lo que es tener el instinto de apareamiento con otra persona que ya conoces, sé que suena rudo que lo diga así pero en ese caso, tu eres la única que me atraído a aparearme, es burdo pero tómatelo como una respuesta a lo que me preguntabas" Crudas y reales palabras, con eso no se puede competir para nada, no se puede competir con la mirada cruda de Akari sobre lo que le rodea, solo me queda quedarme a escuchar y decir lo que siento frente a alguien que sé que no le importa, que lo único que hace es reunir información para saber más sobre lo que soy o para atacarme, sacarme en cara todo lo que soy, pero ya que, la vida no es muy larga después de todo.

(No puedo evitar echar la vista atrás, esa época donde solo me escapaba para ver a Himawari a escondidas, cuando en mitad de la noche me la llevaba al parque para poder pasar tiempo con ella, sin toqueteos, nada solo quería recordarle que estaba ahí para ella a pesar de que la situación fuera riesgosa y aunque pueda parecerlo ya nada es igual, ahora puedo hacerlo cuando quiera, pero cuando me deje llevar termine causando caos, solo porque quise que las cosas fueran diferentes a lo que son ahora pero a quien engaño, siempre han sido así, siempre lo serán, Kaede tiene razón con lo que dijo, siempre noto otro ambiente todo es diferente ¿Qué mierda le ha pasado a toda esa gente? Todo está más frió, a pesar de que parece un sauna aquí adentro, ya ni siquiera recuerdo como se sentía antes, cuando todos mis problemas desaparecían apenas sentía el agua en mi espalda recorriéndome borrando todos mis errores haciéndome creer que todo estaría bien cuando no lo estaba para nada, o tal vez a me lo parece, hay muchos más críos o acaso es que uno crece, que las cosas no son como en el pasado, que todo puede cambiar de un día para otro si no le pones atención a tu entorno, que cada cosa se ira perdiendo, hasta que solo quedes tú, vacío, desecho, sin nada más que hacer que seguir recordando el pasado, destruyéndote cada vez más, que la misma cosa que repites cada vez solo te hace más daño, pero no puedes parar, creciste con eso, es casi imposible que lo olvides, que seas capaz de cambiar la historia, que eso es lo que te queda, todos sentimos alguna vez, la melancolía, pero se entretienen disimulan y mañana ¿Qué? Como rayos piensan en lidiar con todo esto que solo nos consume cada vez más rápido, cada vez que toma un bocado de ti se come más de lo que puedes recuperar, hasta que toma el ultimo bocado, dejándote sola, sin nada dentro de ti, lo que te rodea ya no se siente tan bien como antes, te preguntas como puedes ser tan egoísta si tienes todo lo que una persona en tu situación que lo pasa sola desearía, no entiendes lo que te pasa, solo quieres que acabe pero no sabes cómo, ni siquiera crees que va a tener una respuesta) No digo nada más, escucho que Kaede dice otra vez la cabra tira el monte, Akari la felicita, luego le dice que le invita un café, aunque creo que ese café tendrá algo muy raro, aun así escuche una buena cantidad de silencio, nada, me acerque a la puerta esperando a una respuesta, pero no, nadie hablo por un segundo creo que enserio habían aceptado la oferta de Akari para ir por un café, que me estaban dejando sola porque se aburrieron de mí, me sentí tan mal que supe en ese momento que mi mirada deprimente se había hecho presente en mi cara, pero de repente se abrió la puerta, me caí de cara contra el suelo, no supe que hacer más que pararme y mirar a Himawari, ella comenzó a llorar al ver mirada completamente deprimente, Chinatsu se acercó a ella y la abrazo, Hanako también lo hizo, yo solo mire al suelo, pude sentir como mi mirada cada vez se hacía más deprimente, como si ver a Himawari así a pesar de ser mi culpa aumente mi dolor por ende mi mirada también.

(Pero si estas atrapado, encerrado, enjaulado, estás jodido hermano, hacer eso solo aleja, daña a los que tienes cerca, aunque eso no te importe te haces más daño a ti que a los demás, aunque es cierto es egoísta, de hecho me gustaría encontrar una palabra en el gran diccionario para describir lo que haces, pero no la hay, nadie se ha puesto a pensar en crear alguna palabra así que sería el peor adjetivo para una persona, es imposible no acordarse de todo lo que ha pasado porque de esa manera no cometes los mismos errores de antes,  
pero el pasado es pasado y esta pasado aunque suene redundante o estúpido,  
si los errores pasados te traen aquí piensa tienes que dejar ya de  
lamentarte y encerrarte a herirte más, se realista y mira al frente, porque el futuro  
depende de que empieces a plantar ovarios al presente, porque si no, seguirás en la misma mierda) Mire a Himawari, Akari me agarro, me levanto, luego me volteo quedando frente a ella, me miro unos segundos no hice ningún movimiento, de repente Akari me beso, por instinto le di un puñetazo en la cara, ella no se inmuto, me agarro de las mejillas, pero en vez de besarme, subió su pulgar por mi rostro hasta llegar a mi ojo, presionándolo grite, el dolor era demasiado.

(La próxima vez que hagas llorar a un Himawari por una estupidez, gran amiga de mi novia, te juro que te parto a la mitad, si no eres capaz de largarte con otra por su bien, ponte los pantalones y enfréntalo) Llore, ella me empujó hacia Himawari, partí en llanto en su pecho, Chinatsu trato de golpear el rostro de Akari, claro ella tomo su puño y la atrajo besándola.

(Vamos por un café con Kaede y Hanako, lo que va a pasar aquí va más allá de lo erótico, mejor nos largamos) Sin decir nada bese a Himawari mientras ambas llorábamos, le voy a pagar lo de hoy y ayer…


	13. Medicina para Kaede

(Vista de la perturbada Kaede: D)

Caminaba con tranquilidad, disfrutaba de mi helado el cual fue adulterado con ginebra junto con un dulce parecido a una barra de chocolate con centro cremoso, tiene un sabor extraño nunca antes lo había probado, aunque ahora mismo quiero mucha más de este, parece que es casero o algo por el estilo, pero no me molesta le da un toque encantador al sabor, Akari nos dijo que nos fuéramos a jugar al parque, Hanako se encontró con una chica con la cual empezó a hablar, yo solo daba vueltas por el parque, no tenía nada especifico que hacer, miraba a los otros niños jugar, pensé en ir también pero una sensación de fastidio me invadió, recordé una frase que escuche por parte de Akari cuando fue a visitar a Himawari, no recuerdo bien el motivo, creo que buscaba a su Chinatsu, que habían peleado por algo, aun así Himawari la confronto aparentemente lo que paso entre las dos fue relativamente grave, ella le grito que su comportamiento era de lo más estúpido, que esa no era la Akari que todos amaban, ella le grito que no lo era que "La mayoría de personas no intentan ser adultas, solo no pueden ser niños" Ella grito con fuerza eso, yo me asuste bastante ante su tono, luego de eso se fue llorando diciendo que deseaba volver a ser una niña y no tener que preocuparse por eso, nunca supe que paso, ni me interesa de igual manera, solo sé que tiene razón, algo cambio en el momento que vi a mi padre de ese modo, algo creció dentro de mí que era completamente inevitable, en algún momento saldría pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, aun así no es tan grave, solo siento que veo el mundo diferente a los demás, todo es diferente, de un día para otro toda mi forma de ser cambio, aunque algo dentro de mí me dice que es algo que tiene un remedio, que no es muy sano pero es mejor que ser alguien como Akari, no me malentiendan creo que es la maldita ama, pero hay veces en que dudas de su salud mental, sospecho que no es un trastorno, solo es algo que creció dentro de ella, pero esta para quedarse.

(LO SE) Escuche a Akari gritar con fuerza, cuando fui a mirar vi a la chica contra un árbol, se mordisqueaba las uñas, Chinatsu parecía estar preocupada pero al mismo tiempo algo enojada, parece que Akari hizo algo que floreció el enojo de su novia, ella siempre hace cosas malas pero para que Chinatsu se enoje, sus acciones deben de tener la peor intención posible.

Levante mi mirada, note que Chinatsu estaba llorando, Akari al darse cuenta corrió hacia ella, la abrazo suavemente, ambas estaban llorando, nunca había visto a Akari de esa manera, parece que algo dentro de ella la acaba de consumir, llorando le decía a Chinatsu que ya no sabía qué hacer, que todo eso la estaba volviendo loca, cada cosa que hacía por mas buena que fuera la intención terminaba con su peor yo saliendo a darle casería a todos, no sabe qué hacer con todo esto, según ella, el estrés está a punto de saldar cuentas con su cordura.

(Quiero ser fuerte para ti, pero ya no puedo contenerlo a veces, mi camuflaje de maldad se está empezando a salir y no tengo fuerzas para pararlo, estoy harta de mentir, decir que lo tengo todo controlado, que estoy bien, que no me pasa nada, quiero ser fuerte para que tú lo seas también, que todos a mi alrededor lo sean, sé que tengo que seguir luchando hasta que esta historia de mierda que nos pasa a todos termine y no puedo derrumbarme como ahora, pero se está haciendo difícil, ya no sé qué me sucede, tengo mil motivos para ser feliz, te tengo a ti, pero no lo entiendo, hay días que llego a mi casa y si tú no estás a mi lado me derrumbo, lloro hasta quedarme dormida, se supone que soy la Maldad pura que sabe y controla la situación, no está mierda impulsiva que soy ahora, la pude haber dejado ciega, maldición ya no sé qué me pasa, creo que hay dos cosas en mi cabeza que están luchando entre si destrozándome la cordura, hay uno que me deprime, que me hiere fuertemente pero no hay heridas ni sangre, me está debilitando poco a poco, empiezo a estar entre una guerra, me olvido de todos, mi alma se muere poco a poco, luego está el "Monstruo") Chinatsu llorando aparto a Akari, en medio de su llanto trato de decirle algo, pero Akari la beso, tomo la parte trasera de su cabeza, pude ver como su lengua entro en su boca, tranquilamente ella la besaba, Chinatsu cedió, paso sus manos por la espalda de Akari, continuo con el beso que se convirtió en algo sucio, lo observe con tranquilidad, termine de comerme mi helado, estaba algo adormilada, no borracha, aun así cuando voltee a ver note como Akari pasaba su mano por el trasero de Chinatsu levantándole la falda, sonrojada Chinatsu se separó, la miro a los ojos con tristeza, ella llorando asintió con la cabeza.

(Sé que lo dijiste en un momento de confusión, pero yo creía que lo había aceptado, que lo tenía asimilado, que esa realidad no me afectaba, pero cuando me llamaste así, algo se me quebró, cuando te vi con esa cara de asco espetándome mientras maldecías el día en que te enamoraste de mí, perdí las ganas de continuar, iba a dejar que ese monstruo tomara control de mí, yo me escondería en lo más profundo del agujero donde antes estaba mi alma solo para descansar de todo esto, pero cuando lo hice todo se descontrolo, no pude dejar que continuaran tomando terreno, pero yo no podía pelear contra ellos, solo te necesitaba a ti, tu eres quien puede y salva mi alma, no quería que me dejaras con esos monstruos en mi cabeza, que aun que me diera miedo los prefería debajo de mi cama, me alegra que lograra que volvieras a mí, de hecho que me aceptaras, ahora hay una guerra interna, hay momentos en donde me dejo llevar, entenderé si ya no me quieres, pero solo te pido la realidad de todo esto) Mari apareció detrás mío, me toco el hombro, me estaba a punto de saludar pero yo la detuve poniendo una mano en donde tenía algo de caramelo, la puse en su boca, mire a donde estaban las dos, de un momento a otro habían desaparecido, cuando lo note vi a Akari mirándome desde la esquina, con una sonrisa maliciosa se rio, cuando Mari se volteo, Akari apareció frente a mí.

(Tú no creas que el lobo sea malo, solo porque caperucita lo diga, no te creas que el punto de vista siempre sea igual) Con una sonrisa ella tomo la mano de Mari, la junto con la mía, yo no le entendí nada, suavemente ella tomo mi pulgar lo paso suavemente por la mano de Mari, ella se acercó a mi oído.

(Lo que tienes es permanente, pero no es como yo, simplemente tú no tienes el mismo ambiente que se necesita para desarrollar tu gran y destructiva capacidad, pero hay una medicina que es mejor que la cura, solo déjate llevar, lo que sea que pase es mejor que nada, solo no lo arruines, después de todo solo podrás usar este tipo de medicina con ella) Luego de eso Mari se volteo a verme, yo mire mi mano continúe con ese movimiento su piel suave me gustó mucho, ella se sonrojo, lentamente intento separarse pero una mano fantasmal me empujo contra ella, sabía que no era la de Akari, aun así, cuando caí ella me tomo de la cadera, hizo que yo cayera encima de ella, me sonrojo al verla agarrando mis muñecas, ella también lo hizo pero en menor medida, estábamos a punto de separarnos cuando la mano fantasmal la empujo para que nuestros labios se encontraran, abrí mis ojos de par en par, ese sensación suave me gustó mucho, miro a mi alrededor, miro una persona con el uniforme de la escuela de mi hermana desaparecer entre los arbustos, no supe quién era, no logre ver su rostro, solo parecía estar malherida, aun así no pude fijarme más en ese detalle, sus labios eran muy suaves, ella parecía estar disfrutándolo también, pase mi mano por su cabeza, ella la paso por mi cuello uniéndonos aún más, me emocione bastante al sentir su lengua en mi boca, con que esto es besar, ya veo porque mi hermana lo hace siempre, esto es increíble, me siento muy adormilada no tengo idea de porque, ella envuelve su lengua con la mía, yo le sigo el juego, de repente con una increíble fuerza ella me levanta del suelo, tan solo tengo 6 años, o no cuantos ahora mi mente está concentrada en jugar con su viscosa lengua, ya me estoy besuqueando con alguien, es curioso pero esas ganas de jugar en el parque estaban volviendo a mí, no sé porque pero quiero llegar aquí y ahora a segunda base, no me importa que estemos en un lugar público o que seamos muy jóvenes para los parámetros de la sociedad ahora mismo quiero que ella me agarre de las muñecas, me tire contra un árbol, me quite la camisa y me haga suya, me pregunto porque estoy tan prendida, no es normal esto, lo único que he comido es un helado con ginebra y un dulce con saber extraño pero muy bueno, creo que debería sospechar, me lo dio Akari, además se parecía al que tenía mi hermana en su habitación.

(Sabes a un caramelo muy extraño, me siento extraña, quiero hacerte cosas de adultos) Jadeando asentí con la cabeza, sonrojada me baje las pantis, un líquido transparente estaba pegado a este, ella se quito las suyas, jadeantes comenzamos a besarnos mientras nos ocultábamos en un arbusto, ella se acercó a mí, paso su mano por mi intimidad, no sé por qué pero quiero que me dé duro, aparentemente comí algo demasiado raro, trague saliva, me baje a la parte que estaba goteando, la lamí, un líquido transparente salió de esta, yo comencé a lamer todo lo que podía, estoy tan excitada que no puede evitar tocarme a mí misma, pero Mari me detiene, ella me voltea y comienza a lamerme también, estamos así un buen rato hasta que ella cambia de posición poniéndose encima, abrí mis piernas, ella acomoda su omanko contra la mía, gimo de placer, ella agarra fuertemente mi pierna, comienza a mover sus caderas, nuestros clítoris se rozaban entre sí, yo también me moví para sentir más de ella, agarrando mi pierna la doblo, lamio mi rodilla, eso me excito, me puse encima de ella, comencé a moverme contra ella, me agarro de la cadera mientras gemía, arqueo su espalda, yo ataque su cuello, todo mi ser pareció estremecerse, algo dentro de mí se movió de un lado a otro estando completamente vivo, yo solo gemí, me moví aún más fuerte, nos volvimos a besar, entre gemidos, empezamos a acercarnos al clímax, cerré mis ojos algo muy fuerte está a punto de salir de mí, cuando ya no puedo aguantarlo más, mi omanko expulsa varios líquidos que dejan empapada la suya, colapso a su lado, cuando volteo a mirar note que Yui con una mirada perdida ve como descanso en los brazos de Mari, sonrió, le doy un beso en la mejilla, ella me toma el rostro, me devuelve el beso con mucha pasión, yo respondo mientras me apapacho con ella, de repente mis ganas de ver el mundo arder desaparecen por completo, estoy en paz, a esto se refería Akari, lo mío se puede tratar.

(¿Quieres ser mi novia?) Pregunto eso mientras la miro a los ojos, ella pasa su mano por mi rostro, me vuelve a besar, paso mi mano por su cabello soltando sus coletas dejándolas sueltas.

(Me encantaría) Con una sonrisa ambas nos abrazamos, juntamos nuestras manos en señal de puro cariño, esto es un amor joven que espero que sea duradero.

(COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ELLA SI Y YO NO, MALDICION ESTO ES INJUSTO) Yui mira al cielo mientras se deja caer de rodillas, Akari se muere de la risa mientras que Kyoko se pone la mano en la cara sonrojada…


	14. Estrés y sexo

Cerré mis ojos, podía sentir las lágrimas de Sakurako en mi hombro, ella no estaba llorando, estaba sufriendo, sus gritos de dolor en medio de su llanto me destrozaban, pensé que todo estaba bien, pero ahora no lo está, Sakurako ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Porque no me lo dices, te amo, podríamos solucionarlo, solo deja de sufrir y dime de una buena vez que pasa, no quiero verte en medio de este sufrimiento que me está destrozando también, tienes que ser fuerte, las dos lo tenemos que ser o no llegaremos a nada, por favor deja de llorar, te lo ruego, abro mis ojos, las lágrimas me nublan la vista pero puede ver a Sakurako, se aferra fuertemente de mí, grita una y otra vez mientras llora, mi corazón se está partiendo.

(Por favor deja de llorar, solo dime que pasa) Sakurako se separó de mí, grito con fuerza mientras se dejaba caer para atrás, cerrando sus ojos ella lloraba mientras apretaba los dientes, podía ver el sufrimiento en su rostro, levante mi mano, toque la suya, ella me miro, apretó sus dientes antes de jadear, pero no es de cansancio, ni de placer, solo es uno de dolor, trata de respirar pero su garganta se cierra un poco, sus ojos luchaban por dejar de llorar, pero sus lágrimas salían aunque no fuera su intención, ella sollozaba, lentamente apretó mi mano, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, las venas en su cuello estaban hinchadas, la de su frente también, ella trago saliva, entre al baño, busque unos pañitos húmedos, los pase por su rostro, limpie sus lágrimas, sus mocos, su saliva, todo lo que había dejado salir mientras gritaba, ella se aclaró la garganta y tocio un poco, fui a buscar algo para que beber, me encontré con dos tazas de café que habían conservado su calor por un papel aluminio que tenía puesto, había una nota pegada, esa era la letra de Akari.

 _"Sé que no es el mejor momento de decir esto después de que bese a Sakurako, era lo mejor aunque suene extraño, el plan era que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, si viniste a la cocina por algo de tomar después de que llorara tanto entonces cumplí mi cometido, me disculpo de antemano por meterme en tu territorio, aun así dale un poco para que se sienta mejor, no tiene nada raro, Chinatsu lo hizo, ustedes solo bébanlo, les digo que es algo medicinal_

 _Atte: Akari_

 _PD: Si quieres deje dos afrodisiacos en la nevera, por alguna razón son más potentes cuando están fríos aunque duran menos tiempo, aprovéchenlos, por cierto te regalo unas esposas que también están en la nevera, a si y yo organizo la cena, les daré más detalles cuando vuelva de dar mi paseo por ahí"_

Abrí la nevera para verificar que hablaba enserio, me di cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo, tome los afrodisiacos de la nevera junto con las esposas que tenían puestas las llaves... Voy a ignorar lo de la cena, ya discutiremos sobre eso, tome las dos tazas de café, me acerque a Sakurako, ella había abierto la ventana, veía con esa mirada deprimente el vacío, esa mirada es lo que más me destroza, cada vez que la veo me siento impotente, sonara raro, pero cuando la veo creo que no soy nada para ella, aunque ella me repite que soy el amor de su vida, cuando ella me mira con esos ojos que no tienen ese encantador brillo, en su lugar solo hay oscuridad, las ojeras en sus ojos no ayudan mucho, son grises, se puede ver que ha llorado toda la noche en más de una ocasión y tu ni te enteraste, sus labios ya no se curvan en una sonrisa al verte, ahora solo están neutros, como si ya no tuviera nada que hacer ni por lo que vivir, cuando vez eso te sientes mal, no puedes evitarlo, pero si viene de alguien que siempre tiene una sonrisa en la cara es un gran impacto porque nunca creíste que verías eso, creíste que era casi imposible, pero esta frente a ti, es más real de lo que quieres creer, solo la he visto una vez y fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarme fuera de combate, simplemente sentía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla a sonreír otra vez, a menos que supiera que era todo esto.

Deje la taza a un lado de ella, sin decir nada la tomo, bebió un poco, luego de eso dejo la taza en el marco de la ventana con cuidado de que no se cayera, paso su mano por su cabeza, al principio solo fue un pequeño movimiento pero este se volvió repetitivo, la detuve, miro mi mano, la acerco a su rostro y la beso suavemente.

(Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte daño, las cosas que hay en mi cabeza solo son más de las que puedo manejar, no digo que escucho voces, ni que este loca de remate, solo estoy, estresada, supongo que lo he estado toda mi vida, los momentos de tranquilidad son muy pocos, solo cuando estoy a tu lado, aun así, nunca lo enfrente, solo lo acumule, supongo que con lo que paso me quebré, todo se salió de una vez, no sé qué hacer, tengo que enfrentarlo, pero ¿Cómo? Esto es más difícil de lo que creí, pensé que me podría aguantar hasta vivir contigo, ahí nada me molestaría jamás, pero supongo que lo tengo que hacer ahora, solo me queda afrontar todo esto) Pase mi mano por su rostro, no pude evitar llorar un poco, acerque mis labios a los suyos, nos besamos, lentamente, sin nada de pasión, solo era amor y cariño, ella se separó de mi antes de que el beso subiera de nivel, ella tomo su taza de café, bebió todo de una vez, me miro, hice lo mismo, al terminar ella cerro la ventana, tomo la taza de café y la dejo a un lado.

(Himawari, sé que no he sido la más honesta, pero te diré algo, aquí y ahora, te diré todo, sé que me apoyaras, ya lo has mostrado en más de una ocasión, pero yo no te lo he demostrado, ahora mismo te voy a hacer el amor) Asentí con la cabeza mientras me tomaba de la mano, estaba a punto de besarme cuando saque el dulce de mi bolsillo, la mire de manera pervertida, sonrió y me tomo de la cadera, con fuerza me levanto de lado, me tiro sobre la cama, me quite toda mi ropa, ella estaba a punto de comerse el dulce cuando la detuve.

(Tengo curiosidad, ya sabes, tu dijiste que lo disfrutaste, así que hagamos un trato, me puedes esposar a la cama, pero me tienes que soltar a las dos horas, darme mi dulce, para que las dos en medio de la locura de la noche, me agarres contra la pared como me gusta) Ella asintió con la cabeza, tomo las esposas, me tomo las muñecas, las puso contra la madera que sostenía la cama de arriba, me coloco las esposas, dejo las llaves puestas, coloco una alarma en su celular, se acercó a mí, me puso de lado, luego me beso suavemente, yo le seguí el juego.

(¿Puedo jugar con cualquier parte de tu cuerpo?) Ella me miro, note que parecía preocupada por algo, sonreí, aunque sé que si le dijera que no, con ese dulce no me va a escuchar así que solo me queda asentir.

(Dale, soy toda tuya) Ella se comió el dulce, me puso boca abajo, me lamio mi espalda desde mi trasero hasta mi cuello, lo mordisqueo, yo gemí disfrutando de esa sensación, era juego previo, parecía que quería hacerme el amor pero no de manera ruda, al menos eso creí, paso su mano por mis nalgas, bajo sus besos, entonces note que estaba sudando y jadeando como un perro.

(Siempre tuve curiosidad, sobre cómo te sentirías si juego con tu ano además quiero que tu cuerpo este en llamas mientras lo hago) Ella tomo mi dulce, me lo metió en la boca y me hizo comerlo a las malas, apenas me lo trague ella comenzó a lamer mi ano, era una sensación extraña, había jugado antes con esa parte pero nunca lo hacia enserio porque yo la detenía y le pedía que fuera para otra parte que fuera mejor, ella siguió lamiendo, no se detenía en ningún momento, parecía estar empeñada en hacerme sentir bien, pero me sentía más extraña que bien, no sabía cuál era esa sensación, era como una especie de hormigueo que me recorría de arriba a abajo, poco a poco ese hormigueo fueron choques eléctricos directamente en mi cuerpo, empecé a gemir con fuerza, mi omanko comenzó a gotear del placer que sentía, pero ella no subía su velocidad, la mire a los ojos, ella me miro sobre mi espalda sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria, esto era como una tortura, quería tocarme para darme el placer que quería pero no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera podía rozarme contra mis propios muslos, ella me tenía de piernas abiertas, todo esto continuo por más tiempo del que puedo contar... No puedo sentir mis piernas hace rato que ella me sostiene de la cadera, seguía lamiendo una y otra vez, quería que me hiciera llegar ya pero no me dejaba, entonces note que tenía su teléfono estaba indicando que ya habían pasado las dos horas, gemí con fuerza, lo que me hacía era de lo mejor, pero no me dejaba acabar.

(Creo que es suficiente, ahora mismo, te hare lo mejor de todo pero, quiero que me lo hagas tu también, vamos lubrícame) Ella me soltó, se puso en cuatro, me dejo su propio ano a la vista, no estaba segura de que hacer, entonces ella se rio, me tomo de la cadera, empujo mi cuerpo hacia adelante luego se dio media vuelta, lubrico sus dedos con mis propios jugos, luego de eso, los coloco contra mi ano, cerré mis ojos, solo uno se deslizo, nunca antes había entrado algo ahí, no pude evitar sentir un poco de dolor, ella tomo sus piernas con su brazo y me dejo paso libre, acerque mi dedo a mi propia intimidad, pase varias veces mi dedo empapado, ella aún no se movía, note que su omanko al igual que la mía estaba goteando.

(Solo sígueme, nos sentiremos mejor que nunca) Ella abrió su boca y se comió mi omanko, gemí con fuerza, ella comenzó a mover sus dedos, mientras metía otro, gemí, trate de acostumbrarme, metí mis dos dedos, ella grito pero de dolor, note un poco de sangre en mis dedos, aun así con sus piernas enterró mi rostro en su omanko, me preocupe pero ella no se quería detener, el deseo impulsivo de tener sexo con ella apareció de repente, metí y saque mis dedos a una increíble velocidad, mordí su clítoris, lo gire, metí mi lengua, hice todo lo que quería con ella, pero no se quedó atrás, lo que también había contenido lo dejo salir, metía sus dedos a una velocidad increíble, metía su lengua en mi omanko hasta lugares que creo que nunca había tocado, la movía como loca en mi interior, yo solo gemía mientras trataba de seguirle el paso, esto era demasiado intenso, finalmente sentía que mi cuerpo ya no lo soportaba con un gemido me corrí, pero sucedió algo que nunca había pasado, una gran cantidad de líquido salió disparado a la cara de Sakurako, no era orina, era algo más que no pude identificar, salió bastante, ella solo abrió la boca y se lo bebió todo, termine aturdida, no sabía que pasaba, solo sentía como liberaba la presión en su cara, entonces gemí liberando lo último, vi a mi padre boquiabierto, Sakurako se levantó, luego se rio, levanto sus manos, mi padre se puso estérico, tranquilamente Sakurako le hablo, luego de unas cuantas cosas el comenzó a llorar, se fue corriendo, mi madre le dijo algo pero luego solo se rio, se acercó a mí, me beso la mejilla, levanto la sabana y se dispuso a dormir conmigo...


	15. Desayuno

Me levante de la cama, estaba algo adormilada, después de esa salvaje noche me quede pensando, ¿Qué le ofrezco a ella? Desde pequeñas hemos estado juntas, en nuestra juventud yo siempre estaba al lado de Himawari, la protegía de todo, la apoyaba incondicionalmente, pero ahora no tengo mucho que darle, es más fuerte, es capaz de valerse por sí misma, mientras que yo no, siempre que estoy mucho tiempo sola me deprimo, empiezo a añorar estar con alguien, pero al mismo tiempo quiero estar sola, no me entiendo, creo que nunca lo hare, aun así, quiero hacer algo por Himawari, ya nos vamos a casar y solo he provocado peleas, le hare un lindo detalle, algo que tenga un gran valor sentimental pero que no sea algo demasiado complicado.

(Hazle un desayuno, mama y papa parecen estar discutiendo, yo misma tengo que alimentar a tu hermana y mi novia, por cierto, Akari te dejo un mensaje) Kaede pasó por la habitación con varios platos en las manos, parecía estar fastidiada, mi hermana la siguió con los vasos, note que estaba muy deprimida, lo podía ver en su mirada, eso me destrozo, yo le prometí a mi hermana mayor que si ella no estaba yo tomaría cargo de Hanako, me levante de la cama, trate de acercarme pero ella solo siguió caminando.

(Por favor, déjame en paz, quiero estar sola un rato, todo esto, no me lo esperaba para nada, supongo que al fin y al cabo tú en realidad tratabas de protegerme distrayéndome para que no viera más allá de lo que debía ver, te lo agradezco, pero me hubiera gustado que me dijeras la verdad sobre lo que sucede, es demasiada información para mí, estoy algo saturada, solo quiero tomar algo de aire, calmarme y actuar como alguien de mi edad, lo que debería hacer en este tipo de situación) Ella siguió adelante dejando los vasos en la habitación de Kaede, trague saliva, no quiero que ella se entere de todo, sé que es lo que sucede, pero no sé quiénes son los que lo hacen, mi hermana mayor me dijo que por mi seguridad no hiciera preguntas que incomodaran a la autoridad, me acerque a la puerta de los padres de Himawari, discutían acerca del matrimonio de los dos, no me quiero meter en donde no me llaman, ni que fuera Akari, ella se mete porque sabe que decir, yo no quiero meter la pata.

(Un desayuno será, vamos ver que es lo que más adora Himawari para comer a estas horas)

(Solo dale un huevo con arroz, no cuesta pensarlo tanto) Kaede me grito eso desde su habitación, me reí un poco ante eso, me dirigí a la habitación, me cerciore de que Himawari estuviera dormida, sonreí al verla descansando tranquilamente, le di un pequeño beso en la frente, me dirigí a la cocina, me estire y aliste mentalmente, debe de olvidar todos mis problemas, esto es para Himawari, le debo poner todo mi cariño, vamos allá, yo puedo, voy a ponerle todo mi empeño.

(Deja de jugar y hazlo de una vez, hoy me toca lavar los platos y quiero salir ahorita a una cita que tengo con Mari, así que date prisa o lavas tú) Me le quede viendo a Kaede, ella parecía estar algo fastidiada, ella me gruño, entonces de la habitación salió Mari, ella solo tenía puesta su ropa interior, se acercó por detrás a la chica, la agarro de la cadera, la meneo suavemente mientras la llenaba de besos, su cara cambio completamente, ella parecía estar súper feliz, se rio mientras miraba cariñosamente a Mari, tomándola de la cadera y Kaede agarrándola del cuello, ambas se dieron un largo beso lleno de pasión y saliva, me quede pasmada, acabe de darme cuenta de que cosa diferencia a Kaede de Akari, puede que ambas tengan una pareja a la cual aman, o algo así, no estoy segura de que es lo que siente Akari por Chinatsu porque ella misma ha dicho que el amor no existe ni nunca existirá, de hecho esa es la diferencia de ella con Akari, parece que el amor que siente por Mari que no tengo idea de cuando se desarrollo es lo que la mantiene relativamente normal, que ella es igual que Akari, si lo es, supongo que es su sucesora, es prácticamente la misma persona, la misma forma de pensar, la misma forma de actuar, los mismos pensamientos críticos que te llegan a asustar por lo certeros y algo deprimentes que son, es una mini-Akari que por alguna razón puede comportarse como se supone que debería, que no va en contra de todo, pero no lo hace porque es única y diferente, que nadie la entiende, ella misma dice que le importa un comino si es popular o no, ella solo sigue lo que quiere hacer, no lo hace por ser popular lo hace porque así es ella, no es única y diferente, parece que hay bastantes personas igual a ella, lo reconoce, dice que como ella hay miles y miles, que ella solo es alguien más en el montón, pero que prefiere ser de ese montón a ser de uno en donde tienes que apagar tu cerebro y seguir las reglas predispuestas por la sociedad, lo único que la separa de ser Akari es Mari, es como una especie de barrera, no, es más bien el limite personificado, ella por lo que veo pone a raya la actitud de Kaede haciéndola completamente linda y dócil, la misma Kaede que he conocido desde que nació, me dio ternura verlas mostrándose su amor, Mari le daba unos besos rápidos en la mejilla, Kaede se los devolvía con mucho cariño, eso me dio una idea, debo ir con mi Himawari y llenarla de besos de la misma manera, entonces cuando las voltee a mirar vi como Mari comenzaba a manosear a Kaede que traviesa le mordía la oreja a su chica.

(Oye, Sakurako nos está viendo, vuelve a la habitación y ya te alcanzo) Ambas se dieron un último beso, cuando Mari se dio la vuelta Kaede le dio una nalgada, la chica se rio y le guiño un ojo mientras entraba en la habitación de Kaede.

(¿Qué miras? Tu hacías lo mismo con Himawari cada rato y yo no me quejaba, ahora date prisa, no tengo todo el día, además de mi cita tengo que ir por unas cosas que me encargo Akari para su reunión de mañana, tú también tienes cosas que hacer, tienes que alistar toda las cosas que vas a decir mañana, no querrás decepcionar a Akari) Kaede comenzó a ayudarme a hacer el desayuno, yo me le quede viendo, mi cena que tiene que ver con Akari, es algo pequeño para avisarle a nuestras familias que me voy a casar con Himawari, solo es eso, no quería hacerlo muy grande, ya que si las cosas salen mal yo seré el centro de atención, quedare en vergüenza además si algo sale mal Himawari también quedaría en vergüenza, por eso lo quería hacerlo humilde, nada complicado, algo fácil de manejar, además quería que no fuera una velada tan larga, también quiero disfrutar con Himawari de un baile y algo de sexo, nada mejor que conmemorar ese día, aunque ahora que lo pienso tengo que empezar a ahorrar para la luna de miel, tengo que esmerarme en hacer algo increíble, de ese modo tendremos sexo, uno especial y diferente, algo que jamás olvidaremos porque será la primera vez que lo hagamos como esposas, tengo que poner en el calendario el día de las practicas, no podemos hacerlo en una iglesia es obvio ya que sería algo profano para la mayoría de gente, una ceremonia también pequeña y privada, ya me lo puedo imaginar todo, solo yo y el amor de mi vida, frente a frente diciendo nuestros votos, cuando suavemente nos acercamos, nos miramos a los ojos, finalmente nos damos un beso sellando nuestras palabras, mostrándonos nuestro amor eterno.

(Oye deja de fantasear y ayúdame por acá) Ella se levantó del mesón con el desayuno listo, yo asentí con la cabeza, no lo hice yo pero si se lo entrego con una sonrisa y un beso tendrá mi toque de amor, suspire, casi nunca hago esto por lo que estaba algo nerviosa, Kaede al verme sacudió la cabeza, me quito la poca ropa que tenía puesta, busco algún delantal de cocina, encontró uno que decía "KISS ME" Me lo puso, me acerco a la puerta de la habitación, me organizo un poco.

(Sonríe, saca pecho aunque no lo tengas, muéstrale que lo hiciste para ella, se segura de ti misma, eso atrae a las mujeres, pero se coqueta es lo mejor de todo, además si ella piensa que su vida matrimonial será así estará más que encantada en mostrarte su amor, es fácil cuando le agarras el truco a esto ahora ve, conquístala, ten sexo con ella, cásense y lárguense de mi casa, de ese modo la tendré solo para mí, además revisa tu celular, Akari te envió un mensaje) Me lanzo dentro de la habitación, note que Himawari seguía durmiendo, me deje el desayuno en la mesa, acerque mi rostro al de ella, la moví con mi nariz un poco, ella se rio mientras se daba la vuelta.

(Sakurako déjame dormir me mantuviste despierta cuando creí que podía ir a descansar)

(No puedes, se va a enfriar el desayuno que te hice) Himawari me volteo a ver, sonreí y le mostré los platos, ella sonrió, se levantó de la cama con mi ayuda, comenzó a comer, yo me senté a su lado, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras saboreaba el desayuno.

(Mi Sakurako haciéndome el desayuno, parece que mi vida está mejorando) Con una sonrisa me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo pase mi brazo por encima de su hombro acercándola más a mí, ella se rio, se acomodó en mí, me sentía muy feliz y segura de mi misma, mi prometida esta en mis brazos, con una sonrisa, este es mi día, lo es.

(Oye cariño, ya que tú me diste un gusto que tal si yo te doy uno a ti) Himawari juguetona levanto mi delantal, yo me lo quite directamente, me abrí de piernas recibiendo la húmeda lengua de Himawari en mi intimidad, sonreí, Kaede gracias por el consejo, agarre suavemente su cabeza, la invite a seguir con el juego, lamia como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual no está muy lejos de la realidad porque si falla, hare que pague con su cuerpo, ella abrió grande, me comió de lleno, gemía mientras empujaba su cabeza en los momentos en que más lo necesitaba, la mire a los ojos, ella me guiño el ojo mientras acerca su lengua a mi clítoris, le dio varias vueltas antes de tomar la piel que lo cubría y retirarla, lo chupo, arquee mi espalda sintiendo un placer ensordecedor, ella lo tomo entre sus dientes y lo jalo hacia atrás, no pude aguantar mucho, me corrí en su boca, ella lo saboreo todo.

(Maldición, sí que tenías hambre) Ella sonrió se dio la vuelta estaba a punto de devolverle el favor cuando Kaede apareció en la puerta.

(Tienes 2 segundos para mirar el mensaje o Akari te va patear el trasero) Himawari se tapó con el delantal, yo suspire y fastidiada mire mi celular, me acerque a Himawari, le quite el delantal, la lance a la cama, mientras que ponía el mensaje de voz de Akari.

"Bien espero que esto esté grabando, Sakurako, vieja a amiga, te tengo una gran sorpresa, yo dirigiré tu reunión, sé que estas nerviosa por como lo van a tomar tus padres y los de Himawari, que mejor que tener a tus amigas ahí para apoyarte, irán todas, Yui y Kyoko también, sé que no las han visto en un buen tiempo, también Ayano, fue algo complicada de encontrar pero siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a una vieja amiga, como decía, cambie tu reservación a "Los Kawamuras" Gran restaurante muy conocido y recomendado, soy una amiga de la dueña, sé que te encantara ir a ese gran lugar, tienes hoy una reservación en "Trajes Kawamuras" Te darán un descuento especial, también tu Himawari, de hecho las quiero a todas a las 2 de la tarde en ese lugar, más les vale ir, aun así que tengan una buena mañana"

Me levante y mire el reloj, eran las 10:00 a.m., el local de trajes estaría más o menos a 1 hora de camino, así que aún nos queda mucho tiempo.

(Venga disfrutemos del tiempo que tenemos) Me reí y bese a Himawari mientras me ponía encima de ella, aunque no me gustara que Akari organizara la fiesta, si me negaba las cosas saldrían terriblemente mal por lo que solo me queda aguantarme, al final el resultado es el mismo…


	16. Un dia tranquilo

Yo no me separaba del brazo de Sakurako, me mantenía encima de ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro ambas estábamos tomando una ducha más calmada, después de esa cantidad de sexo salvaje que tuvimos era hora de descansar un poco y limpiar todo el sudor que tenemos en nuestros cuerpos.

(Necesito bañarme Himawari, suéltame, luego cuando salgamos para ir donde Akari te dejare estar pegada a mi todo el tiempo que quieras) Bese a Sakurako en la mejilla, me separe de ella, tome el jabón, me comencé a bañar tranquilamente, ambas estábamos en una extraña paz, nada de peleas, ninguna lagrima más, solo estábamos al lado de la otra disfrutando nuestra compañía mutua, cuando pasamos a la tina, ella abrió los brazos, yo me acomode en su pecho, la temperatura del agua era perfecta, era de lo mejor, solo aumentaba la paz que sentía en mi corazón, me daban ganas de que este momento durara para siempre, que jamás se acabara este instante, suspire, ella me miro extrañada, paso su mano por mi cabeza acariciándola, cerré mis ojos sintiendo sus caricias, ella también suspiro, se acomodó conmigo, supongo que me siento así porque después de todas esas peleas y caos todos merecemos algo de quietud.

(Me gusta esto, solo tú y yo, en la tina, descansando, disfrutando de las dos, además de que ahora nada más nos va a interrumpir, excepto de que nos tenemos que ir para obtener los trajes para la cena, ese restaurante es muy elegante, ni yo pensaba que alguien como nosotras, unas jóvenes enamoradas pudiéramos siquiera entrar al lugar) Me dijo en un tono muy calmado, con una voz encantadoramente suave.

(¿Usaras smoking?) Me reí después de la pregunta obvia que hice, pensar cómo se vería Sakurako si usara un vestido, sé que al igual que Akari, Yui y Ayano todas ellas se verían mejor si usaran un smoking, les luce mucho más que un vestido aunque no estoy segura de Ayano.

(Supongo que sí, quiero decir no creo que a mí me luzca usar un vestido, soy más de un smoking, aun así creo que será difícil encontrar uno de mi talla, soy algo bajita así que será complicado, pero ese lugar tiene medidores 24 horas al día trabajando, sus trajes y vestidos siempre salen a la hora en que tú los pidas, escuche que quien monto el negocio es una chica rechazada por sus padres luego de descubrir su orientación sexual, además de que perdió a su novia, por lo que se, ella se abalanzo contra todo régimen establecido decidiendo ser la mujer más grande, fuerte y rica de todas, quería mejorar su vida, creo todo un negocio, le mostro como había cambiado a su novia, y ahora es la mayor empresaria de Japón, es curioso ver cómo ella cambio por completo por la persona que ama, irte contra todo un imperio económico marcando tus propias reglas, mostrándole al mundo que tú eres la persona que tiene una motivación, además de que ella no es como la gente rica que bota su dinero con autos caros y casas, ella solo vive en un departamento, va a la universidad como todos, es curioso no crees) Ignore todo lo que dijo Sakurako cayendo en un punto bastante importante que por ponerle atención a Sakurako y al compromiso no tuve en cuenta en ningún momento.

¿Dónde diablos esta Ayano? A Chitose la he visto varias veces por la ciudad, caminando por ahí, pero siempre con la mirada triste y decaída, cuando le preguntaba que pasaba me decía que no tenía que ver conmigo, que todo estaba bien, tarde o temprano todo volvería a la normalidad, nunca lo entendí hasta que me di cuenta que casi nadie sabe dónde está Ayano, muchas chicas me lo han preguntado, les digo que le pregunten a Chitose pero ahí acaba la conversación.

(Oye Sakurako, ¿Dónde está Ayano?) Ella abrió la boca, luego la cerro, se quedó pensando hasta que abrió los ojos como platos, luego de eso se dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, me miro mientras tragaba saliva.

(Bueno, recuerdas cuando salí del salón luego de proponerte matrimonio frente a todas las chicas, pues me encontré con Ayano y Chitose, me dieron una hoja que decía, que ellas acababan de renunciar al concejo estudiantil, que ahora éramos las encargadas de todo, supongo que algo paso entre las dos o con Kyoko que era la fantasía amorosa de Ayano, supongo que fue algo malo después de eso, ambas renunciaron, yo he visto a Chitose, cuando le pregunte a Akari al respecto me dijo que la vida te daba malas jugadas, que algunas personas después de eso, destrozadas, recurren a cumplir las fantasías de los demás tratando de quitarse ese peso de encima, ese dolor de saber que la tuya nunca se hará realidad, por lo que me conto luego es que la única que sabe su ubicación exacta cada día es Chitose, ella llega a su casa pero duerme, come y se va hasta volver entrada la noche, le pregunte qué era lo que hacía pero me dijo que no era de la incumbencia de las dos, ni de ella, ni de mí, ni de nadie a excepción de Chitose, sin ella las cosas serían peores en todo y con nosotras sería un caos) Me quede pasmada al escuchar todo, me dolía lo de Ayano pero el despecho con el tiempo se cura, aun así, nosotras tenemos que manejar todo el consejo estudiantil por nuestra cuenta, si ya nos costaba siendo 5 personas, siendo 3 será todo un infierno, pero Chitose también renuncio, a lo mejor quería tener todo el tiempo para estar con Ayano.

(Luego hablamos con Akari sobre esto, creo que Ayano estará en el lugar, así que mejor parémonos, llegaremos tarde si no lo hacemos rápido, saldré de la tina, tengo que ir a buscar algo de ropa a mi casa, nos vemos afuera en la esquina de siempre) Ella me dio un beso, salió apresuradamente de la tina, se secó el cuerpo con una toalla y salió a toda velocidad hacia su casa después de ponerse el uniforme de manera apurada, yo salí después de un rato pensado en lo del consejo estudiantil, me puse una falda más o menos larga, una camiseta con algo de escote con un gorro y zapatos simples con unas medias rosadas.

(Pórtense bien niñas, no hagan travesuras, tampoco salgan de la casa, papá y mamá están algo ocupados con unos temas que no son para niños así que no los molesten, hay comida en la nevera si tienen hambre) Ambas se rieron con lo que dije al principio, Hanako estaba en el comedor, leía un libro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, supongo que con eso se mantendrá alejada de lo que pasa, bueno mejor dicho solo lo lleva como cree que le ira mejor con todo esto.

(Tranquila, ya hicimos nuestras travesuras, aún nos quedan mucho más pero seremos más calmadas, aun así diviértanse, yo ya tengo mi traje, pedí de última hora la de Mari, pero está bien, son puntuales, que les vaya bien) Mari le metió la mano por debajo de las pantis a Kaede, ambas se fueron a la habitación mientras yo solo me quedaba callada, salí de la casa con dirección la esquina de siempre, yo tenía mi tarjeta de tren y la de Sakurako que la dejo en mi casa, llevaba algo de dinero para comer algo por si las dudas, espere un rato hasta que escuche a alguien llamarme desde atrás.

(Hermosa como siempre cariño, ven, vamos, llegaremos justas de tiempo así que comeremos antes de ir a mirar la tienda, no queremos molestar a Akari en este momento, estará estresada por lo de la cena, así que será mejor ser buenas con ella, como prometí, aquí tienes mi brazo) Ella tenía puesta una camisa de color rojo pálido con una corbata negra, unos jeans apretados color azul y unos zapatos converse del color de la camisa, no pude evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, su atuendo era algo nuevo, me sorprendí, ella sonrió, yo me acerque por detrás a ella, confundida me volteo a mirar, la empuje a un callejón, intente quitarle la ropa pero ella me detuvo.

(Aquí no cariño, si aún estas deseosa podemos hacerlo luego pero no aquí, no ahora, estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo, vamos a comer, luego por el traje, y cuando lleguemos te daré tratamiento de cuerpo completo, no dejare que ninguna parte de tu cuerpo quede sin probar) Me beso, yo se lo devolví de manera apasionada, intente que se quitara la ropa, pero no se dejó nuevamente, me dejo claro que no era el momento de hacerlo, algo aburrida tome su brazo y me acomode.

(Vámonos, se nos hace tarde mi amor, te aseguro que no será un viaje tan largo si llegamos en 5 minutos a la estación, pasaremos más tiempo juntas) Sonreí, ambas nos dirigimos a la estación de tren, pasamos todo el tiempo hablando de cosas triviales, robándonos besos, estando juntas de la misma manera que yo siempre quise, no puedo esperar para saber cómo sería si viviéramos juntas, quiero decir, como si de verdad estuviéramos ya casadas, con una casa sacada por nuestra cuenta, con nuestra propia decoración, además creo que cada noche estaría llena de pasión en una habitación con una gran cama matrimonial para dos personas, específicamente Sakurako y yo.

(Bueno, que tal si vamos a comer unas hamburguesas, sé que no es lo más decente del mundo pero tenemos prisa y como mañana será una gran cena será mejor tener espacio para el gran banquete en honor a nuestro amor) No me molestaba comer unas hamburguesas, pero me pareció tierno lo que dijo, asentí con la cabeza, nos dirigimos al McDonald's más cercano, yo pedí una hamburguesa simple con lechuga y ella pidió una con todo, saco su billetera y pago, intente dar también de mi dinero pero dijo que no.

(¿Aunque sea los postres?) La mire caprichosamente mientras me restregaba contra su brazo.

(Está bien) Ella me dejo pagar parte de la comida, la verdad me parece noble que ella compre todo, pero no me gusta quedar de lado, así que pague un helado de cono típicos del lugar, aunque lo pedí con revestimiento de Pockys por encima, ella pidió uno igual, ambas nos fuimos a la mesa con nuestros pedidos, comenzamos a comer, abrí mi la envoltura de mi hamburguesa, le di un mordisco, estaba como siempre deliciosa, me gustaba mucho esta hamburguesa, era muy simple, pero el sabor fresco de la lechuga me enamoraba, voltee a ver a Sakurako quien se estaba devorando la hamburguesa, ahora que lo pienso ella no desayuno o si lo hizo comió muy poco, supongo que por eso insistió tanto en la comida, termino primero que yo, tomo su helado que estaba un poco derretido, lamio lo que sobraba mientras comía relajadamente el helado, yo termine justo cuando ella termino el helado, llevo las bandejas, me dio mi helado y salimos.

Ya eran las 1:00 p.m, la tienda estaba a 10 minutos caminando por lo que íbamos con tiempo de sobra para llegar, miramos unas tiendas, Sakurako se puso algo de ropa, yo también, jugamos con las prendas hasta que llegamos a una tienda matrimonial, al entrar ambas nos tomamos de la mano y comenzamos a mirar los productos que habían, era típica tienda para pedir lo regalos de boda, estaba muy organizada, me gustaron varias cosas que Sakurako guardo con una foto en su celular, miramos bastantes utensilios de cocina, algunos marcos hermosos para fotos, ropa, todo lo que había en la tienda.

(Disculpen ¿Necesitan ayuda?) Un hombre amablemente nos ofreció ayuda, Sakurako pregunto un poco sobre todo eso de los regalos de boda, él nos lo explico todo, sin dejarse ningún detalle, incluso nos dio su número, dijo que era muy bueno con los regalos de boda, también que conocía a alguien perfecta para que organizara nuestra boda, que de hecho no era nada menos que la gran Reo Kawamura, dueña de la tienda a la que íbamos a ir, él decía que era un chica en extremo amable, siempre convivía con todos sin importarle nada, dijo que lo invito a una boda que ella organizo que fue muy hermosa, a todos le encanto, pensándolo bien, mucha gente dice que es la Barbie de las empresas porque tiene casi de todo.

(Miren es ella) Una chica mucha más bajita que Sakurako entro en la tienda, saludo amablemente a todos, luego nos miró y sonrió, era alguien muy sencilla, solo una camiseta, pantalones, zapatos y una chaqueta, con una sonrisa nos dio la mano a las dos, entonces otra chica apareció, era algo alta, con una sonrisa abrazo a Reo po detrás dándole un beso.

(Son ustedes verdad, Sakurako y Himawari, vengan, vengan, ya es hora de ir, llevan dando muchas vueltas por aquí, ya solo faltan 10 minutos, no queremos llegar tarde, es de mala educación) Tomada de la mano de su novia nos dirigió hasta su tienda.

(Bueno tengo que decirlo Akari es todo un misterio, uno que me cae muy bien, decidí darle un tiempo en mi restaurante y un descuento especial de mi tienda para que te diera lo mejor de lo mejor, no me gusta presumir pero somos una buena opción, también estoy dispuesta a ayudarles con su boda) Me sorprendí que alguien con esa cantidad de dinero que es una gran leyenda en los negocios fuera de un carácter tan pasivo y amable, realmente me cae muy bien.

(Estuve en su lugar un tiempo, todo estaba en contra de mí, pero supe levantarme y armar un negocio, me gusta ayudar a todos por igual, más si son mis amigas, wow, como pasa el tiempo, miren ya llegamos) Ella abrió la puerta del gran establecimiento bastante elegante un hermoso lugar que nos dejó sorprendidas…


	17. Medidas y malentendidos

(Elijan el traje que deseen, yo tengo que entender el restaurante para revisar su reservación de mañana, solo quería darles la bienvenida a mi tienda, pero mi novia y futura esposa las ayudara, espero que disfruten de mis telas, las mejores de toda Japón) Reo salió de la tienda después de llevarnos a una sala de color negro con varias personas trabajando allí, entre esas una hermosa chica, cabello dorado pálido con unos ojos de color miel, nos sonrió amablemente, en su pecho tenía un collar de yang, la otra mitad de segura pertenecía a otra chica.

(Oye tigre, dentro de poco será tu despedida de soltera, así que deja de mirarla, no querrás perderla antes de tiempo) Akari me susurro eso al oído, cuando mire a mi lado Himawari tenía una mirada asesina, temblando mire hacia otro lado, ni siquiera le estaba mirando los pechos.

(Mejor vamos por aquí, las mujeres van a este lado) Chinatsu se llevó a Himawari a otra sala antes de que yo pudiera explicar las cosas, suspire, no quiero que piense que le puedo ser infiel, aun así, me pregunto ¿Qué tiene en mente Akari para la despedida de soltera?

(Tranquila, nada loco para tu día, solo será un poco de alcohol, comida, pero la sorpresa especial estará en bandeja de plata, amarrada y muy excitada, para tu diversión pura) Akari me llevo empujándome a la sala de cambio para trajes elegantes para los hombres, en este caso yo como mujer usare un smoking porque va más con mi estilo.

(Oye ¿Dónde están Yui y Ayano?) Ella señalo atrás mío, en ese momento entre las sombras Ayano llego, nunca la había notado, ni siquiera cuando entro aquí, ella tenía una mirada sombría, una extraña aura de misterio junto con heridas menores en su rostro, no hablaba, con suerte murmuraba una que otra cosa que parecía decirse a sí misma, como si estuviera en otro mundo que no es para nada parecido al nuestro.

(Encantador no es cierto, un monstruo que duerme enjaulado por un Dios, es decir Chitose, no sé porque pero me recuerda la gran historia de guerra donde Zeus encerró a los titanes, aunque solo es uno, pero en vez de encerrarlos, los dejo en otro mundo, con sus cuerpos aquí, destinados a la mano de obra a pesar de su eterno dolor, o bueno, despecho, solo que ese titán se acuesta con Zeus, o no, aun no sé qué diablos pasa entre esas dos) Mire Ayano, ella se quedó viendo el vacío, luego susurro:

"Solo hablan, pero nunca hacia mí, son sombras de mi infancia, nadie las ve, solo yo, son solo las voces que siempre discuten, me dan ordenes, ordenes que dañan pero ayudan a los demás, debo seguirlas, porque a ellos nos les gusta que no lo haga"

(Y Yui está teniendo algo de diversión con Kyoko no tardaran en venir, solo tomemos las medidas y sigamos con lo demás, es el día donde tendrás el traje más elegante de todos) Bueno, supongo que dejare a Ayano con lo que sea que tenga en la cabeza, es el momento de encontrar el traje más elegante de todos, tengo que lucir bien para Himawari, ahora que lo pienso necesitare uno especial para la boda, ya lo encontrare supongo.

(Me presento, soy Ushio Kazama, yo me encargare de hacer su traje, por lo que me ha contado Akari-san, usted necesita algo elegante, pero que sea flexible a la vez, tengo un diseño casi perfecto para usted, venga por aquí, a las demás les mostrare unos folletos de mis otros diseños, elijan el que más les guste) Ella nos hizo una reverencia, luego la seguimos a un lugar, una sala también elegante, el diseño que me mostro fue impresionante, un traje con un increíble estilo, un corbatín de color rojo clásico, una camisa de botones increíble, todo concordaba con algo elegante pero flexible a la vez, la mire a los ojos ella sonrió, le mostro otros diseños a Ayano y Akari.

(Por nosotras cualquiera está bien, no le podemos robar la atención a Sakurako, pero puedo pedirle un favor, mire esa chica se va a casar, ya sabe algo completamente especial, pero estuve pensando, ella se merece un nuevo traje erótico para su chica, mañana hay una cena, pero después es tiempo de calidad de ambas, quiero decir, esas cosas son como el paraíso, si es que se usa el correcto para cada personalidad y cuerpo) Ella asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, fue a buscar otro catálogo, este tenía un modelo que era una chica con un increíble cuerpo.

(Wow, esa chica debe entrenarse todos los días, maldición mira esa chocolatina, a diferencia de nosotras que la tenemos derretida, yo de tantas galletitas de Chinatsu, son deliciosas) Mire varios hasta notar una ropa interior que asemejaba al traje de un mayordomo que en el elástico dice, "A tu servicio" Ese se veía increíble, lo señale, ella con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza, luego de eso se dio la vuelta, saco un metro, luego se acercó a las demás chicas.

(Ustedes van primero, a Sakurako-san tengo que tomarles medidas especiales privadas, claro, ¿Si no te molesta para nada Sakurako-san?) Asentí con la cabeza, estar desnuda frente a otra chica no me molesta para nada, no le veo la mano, si solo es para tomarme las medidas para darle una hermosa sorpresa a Himawari.

(Bueno, tengo que decirlo, ¿De dónde salió esa modelo?) Akari miraba la imagen de la chica, flexiono sus brazos para que todas nos riéramos, sus músculos eran insignificantes a comparación de esa chica, quien media los hombros de Akari se rio bastante, cambio a medir su cintura.

(Es mi novia, Murasame Sumika, ella es muy fuerte, también muy linda y caballerosa, nunca podrías alcanzar sus músculos, los ha entrenada desde muy joven, su padre le enseño el arte familiar del Karate, cada día entrena, tiene un dojo, uno de los mejores guerreros de toda Japón, un entrenamiento recio, sin descanso, aun así, se ve hermosa, esa ropa interior fue su idea, cuando la diseñe me sorprendí al verla así, fue toda una noche) Todas nos reímos otra vez, por alguna razón la lucidez de Ayano desapareció, ella miro la puerta un rato, luego la abrió, llego Yui, ella cayo de frente cuando la puerta se abrió, el golpe fue evitado por ella, sostuvo sus brazos a los lados, Ayano la ayudo a levantarse, cuando lo hizo yo quede boquiabierta, en su rostro se asomaba una impresionante cicatriz, profunda, no disimule para nada señalando su rostro.

(¿¡QUE DIABLOS, ALGUIEN TE REBANO Y TE HIZO JAMON LA CARA?!) Yui me dio un golpe en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, luego suspiro.

(Solo fue una pequeña pelea que tuve, solo fueron unos meses en el hospital, pero ahora estoy bien, cuida tus palabras sobre esto, porque si dices un solo chiste más, te sirvo de cena) No sabía que Yui podía ser tan agresiva, supongo que estuvo fuera de lugar mi comentario, me disculpe con una reverencia, ella asintió con la cabeza, Kazama con toda la normalidad le mostro el catalogo, ella eligió un traje rápidamente, aun así la curiosidad me estaba matando.

(¿Pueda tocarla? Me da curiosidad) Ella suspiro, me acerco el rostro, agarre su cara, toque suavemente la cicatriz, estaba abierta, parecía ser algo reciente, como si le dieron un golpe en el rostro que la dejo así, luego de saciar mi curiosidad deje de tocar su cicatriz, lentamente la solté, ella suspiro, se tocó un poco su cicatriz, Kazama le paso un pañuelo con una bolsa de hielos, la dejo en su rostro, suspiro, parecía estar hinchándose un poco, sostuvo el trapo hasta que se calmó, luego de eso, Kazama la empezó a medir.

(Déjame adivinar, pensaste en algo que no era, Kyoko te dio un golpe para defenderse del asalto que tenías pensado, acaso ella no sabe que esa cosa se te va hinchar, te va a doler, se pondrá roja, y te morirás por dentro)

(No era su intención, yo la malinterprete, solo debo esperar a que mejore la herida, solo serán unas horas de dolor, ya me acostumbre a que me duela cara, quiero decir, cuando desperté con esta cosa en el rostro estaba gritando del dolor, pero tenía un tubo en la boca, no podía gritar ni nada, además tenía que disimular no quería preocupar a Kyoko, ya tenemos suficientes problemas) Kazama termino de medirlas a todas, les dio una reverencia, luego me miro.

(Ya he terminado, es hora de su medición especial, le pido que se vayan, es algo privado)

(No importa, aquí todas tenemos novias, no tienen que irse, es mejor así, charlamos, de paso podemos ordenar todas ropa interior para nuestras chicas) Todas asintieron con la cabeza, estaban de acuerdo conmigo.

(Bueno, si no les molesta necesito que se quiten la ropa completamente, les hare una medida especial en la entrepierna, la tela fina que usare se puede dañar si la parte en donde sus partes privadas estarán no está bien medida) Todas nos quitamos la ropa, Kazama comenzó a medirnos la entrepierna, ella solo ponía las medidas de manera tranquila, para nosotras no era para nada raro, ni para ella, continuamos un rato charlando, todas ya estaban terminando, solo faltaba yo, algunas hacían bromas diciendo que nuestras novias eran dueñas de un bosque encantado, cosas divertidas, ingeniosas y simpáticas, cuando era mi turno comencé a hablar con Yui, ella me contaba lo que era estar en un hospital, decía que cuando nadie la miraba se montaba las camillas y hacia guerras con otros enfermos, hasta que uno se partió el brazo cuando se golpeó el rostro contra el vidrio.

(Oigan porque se demoran tanto…) Himawari se me quedo viendo, a todas, si tú no sabías el contexto de lo que estábamos haciendo pensarían que estábamos haciendo otra cosa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, yo me acerque a ella, la tome del brazo, no era lo que parecía.

(Aléjate, aquí tienes tu anillito) Ella lo lanzo hacia atrás, yo corrí hacia él, cuando voltee a mirar ella ya había salido corriendo, el resto de las chicas, Chinatsu, Chitose y Kyoko enfrentaron a sus novias que le dijeron la verdad, todas al ver los diseños se rieron, se acercaron a sus novias, excepto Kyoko, que le dijo a Yui que eso pasaría en sus sueños, yo suspire, mire la puerta por donde ella había salido corriendo, de repente volvió en los brazos de la fuerte modelo que vimos en el folleto, ella se rio al ver como Himawari se trataba de escapar.

(Nunca deberías despreciar así el amor de alguien, lo que estaban haciendo se llama medición especial de ropa interior erótica, eso lo hace mi Kazama, suena algo mal pero es peor que algo tan fino se rompa, solo cálmate, te diré algo, cuando tengas un problema con tu novia no te vayas corriendo mientras lloras, no solucionan nada, ahora hablaras con ella) Himawari forcejeo pero era imposible, esa chica era demasiado fuerte.

(Mira esto) Ella se quitó toda la ropa, luego se acercó a Kazama, ella la rodeo con sus brazos, se besuqueo con Kazama, luego se puso al lado mío, puso su fuerte brazo sobre mi cabeza, se inclinó poniendo todo su peso en mí, ella era tan pesada que casi me caigo, ella me agarro, con un brazo me levanto con facilidad.

(Sin ánimos de ofender a tu prometida, pero de verdad crees que Kazama me abandonaría para alguien con el cuerpo de ella, mírame, por favor, muchas mujeres me quieren en la cama, pero yo le soy fiel y ella lo es conmigo) Himawari la miro de arriba abajo, luego suspiro, asintió con la cabeza, ella sonrió de vuelta, se acercó a Kazama que estaba babeando por ella.

(Tu turno dura toda la noche, me quedare aquí contigo, te amo bebe) Ambas se dieron un beso, yo me acerque a Himawari, ella me beso la frente, se disculpó conmigo, yo le puse el anillo, me acerque a Sumika, le agradecí de todo corazón, ella sonrió, dijo que era normal que las cosas de ese estilo pasaran, pero que siempre debía ir por ella, no quedarme a llorar.

En ese momento la novia de Reo entro por la puerta con varias telas, se quedó callada viendo a todas las chicas, Sumika se rio en voz alta, luego suspiro.

(Bueno todas, hay que ponernos la ropa, no generemos malentendidos, además, Kazama necesita concentración para hacer los trajes, tendrán que irse, pueden ir a comer algo las personas que aún no han comido) Todas nos vestimos, Himawari seguía sin dirigirme la palabra, me preocupe bastante, la trate de tomar de la mano pero me ignoro, salimos del lugar dejando a la novia de Reo regañando a Kazama y Sumika.

(Oye creo que se enojó conmigo) Le susurre eso a Akari que estaba tomada de la mano con Chinatsu, noto la mirada fría que me lanzo Himawari, ella acerco a su novia aún más cerca de ella.

(Soluciónalo tú, no es algo que necesite de mi intervención) Ella beso a Chinatsu en la mejilla, yo me acerque a Himawari, intente hablar pero ella me dio la espalda, empezó a preguntarle a Chitose lo de su renuncia, eso me dolió, pero de seguro que después de comer ella se va a calmar…

(Eso estuvo delicioso, después de todo no almorzamos hoy, no se crean que fue por gusto, la culpa la tiene Yui, tú y tus cosas raras) Todas se rieron, incluso Himawari que parecía tener un buen tiempo, yo decidí salirme para no amargar la fiesta, salí afuera, patee una roca, a pesar de que se disculpó parece que aún me guarda algo de rencor.

(Esperaba el momento justo para hablar contigo) Himawari salió de la tienda donde estábamos comiendo, yo me acerque a ella.

(Te amo Sakurako pero no me puedo quitar la imagen de ti con ella, mirándote la entrepierna, sé que no era nada sexual pero aun así me siento, algo celosa, no se porque, ella parecía tener un mejor cuerpo) Yo la bese suavemente, la aprese contra la pared, ella continuo con el beso, metí mi lengua en su boca, pase su mano por la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, la acerque más a mí.

(Yo nunca te seria infiel, además el único cuerpo que me interesa es el tuyo, los demás no me importan, tu eres mi Himawari, yo soy tu Sakurako, no somos de nadie más, solo de la otra) La abrace suavemente, ella me devolvió el abrazo, estuvimos así un rato, nos dimos un pequeño beso, luego nos separamos para vernos a los ojos.

(Qué lindo, bueno supongo que es hora de irnos, ya se va hacer de noche) Todas no dirigimos a la estación de trenes, no todas íbamos al mismo lugar por lo que tomamos trenes diferentes, cuando nos subimos al nuestro mire a Himawari, fuimos al vagón de tren más vacío.

(¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cama hoy?) Le di un beso, ella me separo con la mano, yo me le quede viendo.

(Mañana, ese día lo haremos, por ahora será una noche tranquila) Sonreí rodee a Himawari con mis brazos, le di varios besos y las dos fuimos a casa…


	18. La cena más horrible de la historia

(Vista de Himawari)

Hoy era el día, estoy muy emocionada, fue una larga noche de espera, pasamos mucho tiempo hablando sobre como creíamos que había a acabar nuestra cena, yo creo que nuestros padres nos van a apoyar incondicionalmente después de todo somos sus hijas, nos van a adorar, puede que nunca les demos hijos propios pero igualmente creo que un padre debe de querer a sus hijos sin importar quienes sean o que es lo que quieran en sus vidas, menos su orientación sexual.

(Ahora que lo pienso, Sakurako, tus padres que piensan de todo esto, he hablado con ellos pero son algo cortantes, una a vez trate de mencionar el tema pero me dijeron que esa clase de cosas no se dicen pues se pueden hacer realidad) Sakurako y yo seguíamos acostadas en la cama, ella estaba acomodada en medio de mis dos pechos disfrutando de su suavidad, como siempre sin mover ni un solo músculo ella respondió de manera vaga.

(No creo que les parezca tan malo, aunque ellos siempre quisieron ser abuelos, pero Hanako podría dárselos, yo la verdad solo quiero envejecer a tu lado Himawari) Ella me dio un beso, yo me puse a pensar, ella no me dijo que pensaban, solo me dijo que creía que las cosas no saldrían tan mal, porque no voy a negarlo muchos padres solo quieren tener hijos para poder envejecer, poder jugar con sus nietos y finalmente tener una descendencia asegurada, esa es la naturaleza de nuestra especie.

(¿A qué horas llegaran los trajes?) Pregunte eso mientras me levantaba de la cama, Sakurako se cubrió con las sabanas y suspiro con fastidio, yo levante mi cortina para que entrara la luz solar, ella se tapó la cara, yo me acerque, la comencé a mover, finalmente la tome del brazo y la saque de la cama de un tirón, puse mi mano en su rostro, comencé a besarla de lengua, la empuje contra la cama.

(Vamos cariño, no me hagas eso, hoy quiero que la enérgica Sakurako se haga cargo de mi) Puse sus manos en mi pecho, ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, abrió su boca lista para lamer mis pezones pero yo la detuve tomando su mano, la puse en mi rostro, ella la acaricio con cariño, la acerque a mí para darle un último beso antes de levantarme para hacer el desayuno, mire mi reloj de mesa ya eran las 8 a.m, era temprano, así que decidí hacer algo más o menos cargado.

(Justo así) Cuando salí de mi habitación vi a Kaede debajo de Mari, ella le estaba practicando sexo oral con tranquilidad, yo ignore esa escena junto con los gritos de placer de esa corrompida niña, fui a la cocina, busque hasta que encontré el desayuno perfecto, huevo con tostadas, es muy clásico pero no le quita lo delicioso, decidí preparar algo de café para tomarlo con Sakurako.

(Esa niña ya es sexualmente activa a esa edad, no quiero pensar cómo será cuando sea mayor) Sakurako llego a la cocina, me abrazo por detrás, ella es más bajita que yo por lo que se tuvo que empinar para ver por encima de mi hombro.

(¿Qué haces?) Gire mi cabeza para darme otro beso con ella, me acomode en su abrazo mientras sacaba las tostadas de la tostadora y les ponía mermelada.

(Huevo con tostadas, ¿Qué te parece?) Ella le dio un mordisco a la tostada, me la robo de la mano, tomo un vaso de agua fría y se la lanzo a Kaede, ella de inmediato tomo el vaso, lo rompió contra el suelo, tomo un trozo de vidrio, a pesar de que se cortó lo sostuvo firmemente amenazando a Sakurako, me sorprendi ante esa acción, se que ella esta algo mal como Akari pero no sabia que era muy compulsiva.

(Nunca interrumpas esto, porque te juro que te rajo la garganta) Enojada porque Sakurako detuvo lo que estaba haciendo con Mari acerco el trozo de vidrio al cuello de Sakurako quien actuando muy extraño, solo apoyo su cuello contra el vidrio, como si no le tuviera miedo.

(No tengo problema que lo hagan aquí, pero quiero ver televisión, vayan a la habitación, para algo está allí) Sakurako sostuvo la tostada en su mano, Kaede apretó el vidrio, entonces Mari la agarro de la cadera, se la llevo a la habitación mientras la besaba, tomo el pedazo de vidrio de su mano y lo boto a la basura, Sakurako recogió el resto de los pedazos, mordió la tostada, se acostó de lleno en el sofá y se puso a ver caricaturas.

(Oye Himawari, yo quiero que la boda sea en el parque en el que jugamos por primera vez) Yo serví el café en las dos tazas y las lleve a la mesa de café del sofá junto con el resto del desayuno.

(No sé si la ciudad nos dé permiso Sakurako, es un lugar muy público, además somos una boda homosexual) Sakurako asintió con la cabeza, rápidamente se comió su huevo, yo me tome el mío con más calma, notaba a Sakurako algo nerviosa, yo lo estaba al igual que ella pero no era tan obvia.

(Himawari ¿Te preocupa ser homosexual?) Levante mi mirada, Sakurako parecía estar hablando muy enserio, era cierto, ser homosexual hoy en día sigue siendo algo difícil, no tanto por serlo como tal sino porque la gente aún cree que los niños no deben de saberlo, también creen que las muestras de afecto públicas son malas porque pueden influenciarlos, un montón de cosas, además de que si te quieres casar también será complicado, la mayoría de personas no les gusta que en sus servicios tengan bodas homosexuales.

(Déjala, ella ya tuvo suficiente, solo déjala ir que la vas a terminar matando Sakurako y yo se que no quieres eso, jamás lo querrias) La solté, cuando la mire ella parecía estar desmaya, temí que estuviera muerta pero no, solo estaba noqueada, me levante del suelo, mire a mi alrededor, vi a todos los padres ayudándose entre sí, vi a Akane ayudando a Akari a pararse quien aun estando muy mareada tropezó varias veces, mi padre estaba en el suelo, pareciendo también desmayado, la mesa en donde antes comíamos y reíamos ahora estaba tirada en el suelo, llena de comida y trozos de cerámica.

(Todo está bien ahora) Comencé a llorar apenas escuche esas palabras, abrace a Himawari con fuerza mientras lloraba sintiendo un profundo dolor en mi corazón, de algún modo no siento ningún deber hacia mis padres, no les debo nada, pero tampoco me gusta dañar a las personas, puede que de vez en cuando lo haga, como para molestar o algo así, pero jamás me había atrevido a golpear a alguien de verdad, menos a quienes en sus venas llevan mi sangre, puede que jamás me hayan apoyado ni nada, pero no tenia en ningún momento la intención de hacerles daño de este modo.

No era yo ¿Verdad? En mi interior si tenía uno que otro deseo de que sufrieran, pero no así, no tan fuerte, menos a mis manos, puede que tuviera deseos de que se murieran por ser unos hijos de puta, por nunca estar allí para mí, pero no a mis manos, yo no soy una mala persona, soy muy buena en realidad, si he hecho varias maldades, soy un ser humano después de todo, pero nunca con la intención de solo hacer daño, jamás lo he hecho, aunque lo que acaba de pasar, lo disfrute y mucho.

(Sakurako, ¿Estas bien? Ellos se lo buscaron) Continúe llorando, pegada a Himawari, en ningún momento me separe de ella, incluso mientras íbamos al baño, ahora ella me está limpiando como puede con papel higiénico, pero no me quiero soltar de ella por nada del mundo.

(No creo que sea algo malo, te amo Sakurako el hecho que seas mujer no me importa pero me preocupa todo lo que conlleva serlo, quiero decir tenemos muchos más privilegios que antes de todo esto pero sigue teniendo sus puntos malos, ya sabes cómo es la gente a veces con estos temas) Sakurako tomo un sorbo de su café, paso su brazo por encima de mi hombro, yo termine mi huevo, seguí con la tostada mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café.

(Eso creo, pero lo importante es que no nos detenga)

(¿Estas tan nerviosa Sakurako?) Ella suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, yo le di un beso y me apoye en su hombro.

(Yo te amo, tú me amas, lo has dicho varias veces no deberíamos dejar que nada nos detenga)

(Pero siguen siendo mis padres cariño, los quiero mucho aunque no sean muy abiertos de mente, no me gusta que me rechacen ni nada, su opinión es importante, pero si no me dan su bendición sigo con mi plan de casarme, lo que me preocupa y me pone nerviosa es como reaccionaran frente a todas las chicas)

(Supongo que tiene sentido, a nadie le gusta que sus padres lo rechacen por un gusto que tiene, pero no se puede hacer nada si no te quieren aceptar, además no creo que lleguen muy lejos con esto, solo un una noticia de que tú te vas a casar con la mujer de tus sueños) Uno que otro enojo o grito abra si no les gusta pero no creo que lleguen muy lejos, no pueden hacer nada para cambiar los gustos de Sakurako.

(Siempre me apoyas, por eso te amo) Sakurako y yo nos besamos suavemente, termínanos nuestro café mientras veíamos caricaturas.

(Me puedo acostumbrar a esto, sabes, me gusta mucho, un café, tú en mis brazos, una mañana tranquila) Sakurako pareció olvidar el tema, yo le bese la mejilla, termine mi café, mire la hora 10 a.m, fue un desayuno algo largo.

(Bueno Akari me dijo que estuviéramos allí a 8 p.m, nos queda bastante tiempo para estar las dos, también los trajes llegaran al medio día) Con un beso ambas nos tomamos de la mano, ella me dejo en el sofá con un pequeño movimiento.

(Déjame esto a mí, yo me hare cargo de la casa y de la habitación, ya hacía falta una limpieza, quédate ahí, mira televisión, descansa, la noche será joven amor) Ella se levantó del sofá, tomo los platos, comenzó a lavar la loza, yo decidí ver uno de mis programas favoritos para matar el aburrimiento, es una serie antigua y de Estados Unidos, me gusta bastante, nunca se transmitió al japonés, pero alguien se molestó en ponerle subtítulos, esa serie es The Nanny, muy buena también recomendada.

Comenzó el problema típico de Fran cuando Sakurako termino de lavar y secar los platos, alisto un arsenal de limpieza para el cuarto, necesitaría algo de trabajo por todo lo que hemos hecho estos días, le indique que buscara en uno de los cajones del lavabo unas sábanas nuevas para la cama las otras necesitarían una buena limpiada.

(Oye cariño estuve pensando, no habrá ninguna forma de dejar de ensuciar las sabanas, cuando estemos casadas necesitaremos un montón de estas para mantener nuestro cuarto decente)

(No creo, aun así es tu culpa por siempre querer tener sexo)

(Lo sé, pero es que eres irresistible, es casi imposible no querer hacerte el amor duro contra el muro cada vez que te veo) Con esa última frase Sakurako comenzó a limpiar la habitación, estaba viendo el episodio donde Fran comienza su labor como niñera, un episodio que me gusta bastante.

Sakurako salió con un montón de sabanas, las puso en la lavadora, comenzó a lavar y limpiar todo lo que hacía falta, yo solo la miraba mientras me estiraba en el sofá, era lindo ser quien era atendida un rato…

(Oye amor, creo que ya llegaron los trajes) En ese momento un hombre llego a la puerta de la casa timbro, me dio pereza pararme por lo que Sakurako fue quien atendió al hombre, los trajes venían en una hermosa caja bordada con decoraciones doradas, Sakurako la abrió para mostrar su traje, el cual venía con esa increíble ropa interior.

(No, Sakurako, no es bueno que me veas aun el vestido, tienes que esperar a que sea de noche) Le quite la otra caja, ella suspiro y luego asintió con la cabeza, la deje en mi closet, pero Sakurako se estaba poniendo ya esa ropa interior, era cierto, era muy elegante, también provocativa, además de que se ajustaba la perfección al cuerpo de Sakurako.

(Que te parece, a poco no está increíble) Con una sonrisa ella me mostro todo su cuerpo, yo me excite un poco pero todo era para la noche, le di un beso, luego le quite la ropa interior y la doble para dejarla en su lugar, Sakurako desnuda me empujo sobre el sofá mientras sonreía como una pervertida.

(Para que esperar, podemos tener una ronda ahora, después una en la noche) Yo me la quite de encima, tomandome del cuello de mi camisa, me dejo encima de ella, le di un beso pero no fui más allá de eso, Sakurako suspiro fastidiada pero al final se rindió y se acostó conmigo en el sofá.

(Siempre pensé que mi vida contigo seria cada día de puro sexo sin control, pero parece que alguien no está de buen humor) Ella me dijo eso mientras me abrazada, yo solo suspire ante sus necias palabras, me quiere hacer sentir mal para convencerme que le dé un poco de amor, pero no, ya se lo dije, hoy es un día que quiero que acabe con el primer sexo del día, quiero que sea romántico porque en ese momento ya nos verían como una pareja estable.

(No caeré en esa trampa Sakurako, hoy no lo haremos, hasta esta noche, te juro que te daré algo nuevo que pensé ordenar en una tienda, tiene que ver con ropa muy apretada) Sakurako sonrió de oreja a oreja, me dio un beso antes de estirarse sobre el sofá, me tomo de la cadera, me obligo a acostarme a su lado, no pude evitar sentirme cálida por dentro, que me abrace así mientras me da varios besos me da una sensación de puro cariño inigualable.

(Creo que estoy algo cansada por limpiar nuestro desastre, así que me dormiré en mi almohada favorita) Juntando mis pechos ella acomodo su cabeza, se quedó dormida casi al instante, tome el teléfono de mi madre que estaba en la mesa, puse una alarma para las 2 p.m, cerré mis ojos, me costó bastante pero al final logre conciliar el sueño.

Un hermoso sueño en donde yo y Sakurako ya estamos casadas, tenemos nuestra casa en un hermoso lugar, con nuestros hijos jugando, me acomode mejor en el sofá para poder hundirme más en ese hermoso sueño…

(¿Puedo entrar ya?) Me miraba al espejo estando poco segura de mi aspecto, a lo mejor pedí demasiado escote, quería mostrárselo a Sakurako pero creo que me pase un poco.

(Aun no, espera un poco) Acomode más el vestido ocultando mi pecho pero no sirvió de nada, solo se mostraba cada vez más, estaba sintiéndome algo insegura cuando se abrió la puerta, Sakurako llevaba un elegante traje, un smoking, dos piezas, un chaleco hermoso con un corbatín que estaba puesto a su cuerpo de manera perfecta, cada pequeña cosa era increíble, esa chica sí que tenía talento.

(Himawari) Ella se me quedo viendo el escote, lo oculte con mis manos, me dio algo de pena, no tanto que ella me viera, más bien, que captara vistas parecidas en otras personas indeseadas.

(Quería que te pusieras esto) Me dio el collar que me regalo, claro sin parar de mirar mi escote, con tranquilidad me lo coloque, ella puso su mano en mis caderas, las paso por mi vestido de color rojo coqueto que me recomendaron para mi figura, no podía negarlo, sus manos me tocaban de una buena manera.

(Eres hermosa Himawari, tengo suerte de estar contigo) Ella puso su mano en mis pechos, los masajeo un poco, era suave, pero fuerte, me gustaba bastante.

(Ya te dije que esta noche Sakurako) Ella me beso el cuello, luego suspiro, mire sus ojos, note que tenía un miedo inigualable, yo estoy nerviosa, pero no tengo miedo, esto me pareció algo extraño por lo que la mire fijamente.

(Siento que algo horrible va a pasar, será algo que no terminara bien o a lo mejor sí, solo tengo ese vacío y dolor en el pecho, porque creo que alguien nos va a dañar todo, solo por un gusto) Ella miro al suelo, no entendí sobre nada de lo que hablaba, no se puede predecir el futuro, pero que digas que tienes miedo de algo que no ves o que no hay, se llama ansiedad.

(Tienes ansiedad por lo que va a pasar hoy, tienes miedo de algo irracional) Mire al suelo y me aleje de Sakurako, lo que no me gusto fue que dijo que alguien externo nos va a dañar, hace poco me dijo que no tenía problemas y ahora de repente lo tiene, no me gusta, aunque creo que lo siento también, creo que ella me lo acabo de pasar.

(Lo sé, tengo ansiedad, pero no es por un miedo irracional, es por un miedo que es bastante real, se cuál es, sé que tú también lo sientes, lo lamento, si te lo pase, pero creo debemos discutir sobre todo esto) Sobre que, sobre nuestra relación, que demonios le pasa.

(Creo que deberíamos pensar esto mejor…) Antes de que dijera otra palabra le di una cachetada en el rostro, ella me miro a los ojos, luego sonrió, se acercó a mi mejilla y me dio un beso.

(Lo siento, estoy muy bipolar, me di cuenta de que acabe de entrar en mis días) Suspire, esa era Sakurako en su época, no digo que este menstruando, digo que está en sus días de miedo a todo, este apareció hace unos meses, después de una pelea que tuvo un su casa, no me dijo nada más sobre lo que sucedió allí que la cambio tanto, no tengo ningún detalle sobre la pelea en su casa, la verdad ni siquiera pude entrar durante un buen tiempo a su casa, la tensión que se sentía apenas estando en la entrada era suficiente para decirme que no era buena idea acercarme más de lo debido hasta nuevo aviso.

(Odio cuando estas así, más cuando abres la boca, esto es importante Sakurako, es nuestro día, tu misma lo dijiste, pero si no puedes hablar sin mostrar tus miedos, solo cállate) Sakurako y yo nos reímos, sé que sonara tonto pero esto fue mejor, cuando Sakurako se pone bipolar las dos solo nos insultamos para ignorar el miedo detrás de todo, no queremos enfrentarlo, no sé porque pero me da miedo saber que pasa en su familia, siento que si me entero me alejare de Sakurako al sentir que no debería meterme en eso, porque sé que es grave.

El miedo de Sakurako solo lo conoce ella, Akari también sabe cuál es, también está de acuerdo en que es mejor que no lo trate, por el hecho de que puedes enloquecer en pocos segundos por eso, su miedo sé que es profundo, sé que tiene que ver con su familia, pero no sé qué diablos o quien es, ¿Me gustaría saberlo?, probablemente no, como ya dije, es mala idea...

Ya vamos en un taxi directo para el restaurante, veo que Sakurako está muy pensativa, se la pasa mirando por la ventana, sin nada más que suspirar de vez en cuando, le puse mi mano en su hombro, ella tardo un rato en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo la tomo y le dio un beso, con una sonrisa le di un beso suave, cuando nos separamos ya habíamos llegado al restaurante cuando le habíamos a pagar al taxista Yui se volteo con un bigote puesto.

(Buena suerte chicas, tengo que recoger al resto, tardare un poco en llegar, y cuando vean a Akari, díganle que deje en paz al jefe de la estación de policía, que el trauma que tiene no se lo quita nadie) Yui abrió las puertas, me ayudo a salir, antes de entrar Sakurako la miro.

(Chantajeo otra vez al jefe con lo de su esposa, ni modo que te den licencia a ti) Yui asintió con la cabeza antes de entrar nuevamente al auto, en ese momento varias de las cosas que hacia Akari tomaban sentido, ella era una criminal demasiado inteligente.

(Lo sé, algo loca esta, pero tengo que aceptar que si no fuera por ella, muchas de nosotras estaríamos en la cárcel, es decir, hemos hecho explotar la escuela, ni modo que no nos arrestaran) Sin querer preguntar más continúe caminando, llegamos al restaurante para encontrarnos con Kyoko.

(Hola chicas, yo seré su camarera por hoy, si nos les molesta podrían acompañarme por aquí) Con el mismo bigote que tenía puesto Yui, Kyoko nos llevó a una especie de salón, este estaba lleno de gente con la misma ropa que Kyoko, cuando avanzamos notamos a alguien que resaltaba, era una chica con un traje elegante, y un pelo pelirrojo bastante notable, ella estaba poniendo varios platillos que parecían de un chef profesional increíblemente exquisito en la mesa.

(Esta noche debe ser perfecta, quiero que la banda comience a tocar después de cenar, los platillos principales deben llegar cuando todas terminemos la charla motivacional, justo después de esa charla llegaran los padres así que quiero ver la mayor eficiencia cuando lleguen los platos exquisitos, luego de eso tendremos un baile lento, en ese momento se dará la gran noticia antes de ella quiero a todos fuera de este salón, no quiero a nadie ajeno los invitados, ni cocineros, ni camareros nadie, si todo sale bien no tendremos una pelea, con esto dicho, empiecen)

(Hola Akari, veo que te gusta eso de comandar a mucha gente) Akari sonrió al vernos, se acercó a mí, dio una reverencia y me beso la mano.

(Te ves increíble Himawari, tengo que admitirlo, Kazama sí que se esforzó, Sakurako, toda una semental, esta es su noche chicas, tengan una lista con todas las cosas que deben de tener en cuenta hoy, por ahora pueden estudiar la lista, mientras que todas las chicas llegan.

Tome la lista, nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa, con toda la educación posible Sakurako saco mi silla y me ayudo a sentarme, no me pude evitar sonrojar, ella miro la lista junto a mí, eran cosas que se suponía que teníamos que hacer, darle la bienvenida a las chicas, comer y hablar, cosas de ese estilo, la última más o menos era decirle a nuestros padres del compromiso, lo último decía.

"Si las cosas salen mal, dejen que yo me encargue encarguen, Sakurako, acerca del favor que me pediste ya está listo, lo dejare luego en la recepción, Yui te ayudara cuando llegues allá con Himawari, por cierto ya hable con sus padres que están de acuerdo a que ella se vaya contigo, pero me debes una grande, una que luego veré como te la cobro pero recuerda que mis pagos van sin excepciones ni quejas"

(No quiero arruinarte la sorpresa cariño, cuando acabe la noche te diré que es lo que prepare para las dos) Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla, Akari nos pasó algo de tomar mientras que llegaban las chicas.

Las primeras en llegar fueron Ayano y Chitose, seguidas de Chinatsu que fue a comprar una cosa, luego llegaron Yui y Kyoko, bueno ambas iban como camareras, pero igual les dimos la bienvenida, cuando todas estábamos ya sentadas en la mesa que era una redonda donde todas podíamos hablar.

Cenamos unos platillos de delicioso sabor, las parejas se alimentaban entre sí, note bastante cariñosas a Yui y Kyoko, se daban varios besos, mientras que Ayano apenas comía, parecía nuevamente estar en su pequeño mundo del cual solo salía para hablar con Chitose, Akari se pasaba coqueteando con Chinatsu que se sonrojaba cada rato, mientras que Sakurako estaba comiendo, de vez en cuando hablábamos, pero como era mejor que no hablara con su estado mental actual me pareció bastante bien.

(Bien chicas, quería alistar esta noche para que nosotras nos pudiéramos divertir antes de que llegara la ley, es decir nuestro padres, ahora podemos bailar y jugar a gusto, pero por favor nada de travesuras chicas) En ese momento animadamente sonó la banda, Yui fue la primera en sacar a bailar a Kyoko, desde que están juntas las dos se han vuelto aún más locas.

(Vamos Yui muestra esos movimientos) Con la sonrisa de siempre Kyoko animaba a Yui a que bailara, tenía que admitir que bailaba bastante bien, Akari y Chinatsu también se estaban luciendo, tanto así que Akari reto a Yui de una manera impresionante, con la canción de Lone Digger de Caravan Palace de fondo las dos se enfrentaban con unos movimientos increíbles, mientras que Kyoko y Chinatsu se miraban de manera desafiante.

(Estoy sorprendida, desde que empezó a salir oficialmente con Kyoko ella se ha vuelto mucho más animada de lo normal, mira cómo se enfrenta contra ella) Antes de dictar un ganador Ayano se sumó al baile, juntando los pasos de Yui y Akari creo un increíble baile.

(Eso fue muy divertido) Todas se felicitaron entre sí, cuando Akari volteo a mirar a Sakurako le pidió que viniera, cuando llego donde ella las dos se fueron, Yui miro eso y suspiro, pero antes de seguirlas Kyoko la bombardeo con besos, ambas se abrazaron, Kyoko con el bigote puesto le hizo cosquillas a Yui quien se rio mientras se sostenía de Kyoko.

* * *

(Con que tuviste otra de tus visiones, Sakurako, debes saber hasta qué punto todo lo que ves en tu cabeza es real) Akari suspiro, yo mire abajo, no podía evitar creer que esas cosas eran reales, Himawari, ella no sabe que estar en mis días es tener visiones del futuro, casi siempre son devastadoras, terminan de una manera horrible, me despierto gritando deseando creer que eso no es cierto, al principio lo podía controlar, pero día tras día, esas cosas se han vuelto más reales, más grandes y más fuertes, me da miedo a veces dormir, pero si lo hago cerca de ella nada malo pasa, solo son cosas los suficientemente borrosas para no importarme, pero no entiendo, porque esta vez no funciono.

(Si no funciona puede que signifique que si sucederá, Akari, cada una se manchara de sangre, incluso puede ser la nuestra) Ella suspiro nuevamente.

(Sakurako, por favor, solo olvídalo, sabes que si piensas demasiado puede llegar a pasar de verdad, nunca, pero nunca, seremos así, yo puede que lo haga pero ustedes no, para eso las he entrenado, por favor Sakurako, solo olvídalo, por el bien de todos)

La pelea con mi familia provoco algo que creí al principio solo una estupidez, pero algunas de esas cosas en mi cabeza se han hecho reales, por alguna razón solo sucede de vez en cuando, esos días no me puedo aguantar nada, esperar me mata por dentro, tengo una sensación de que todo va a salir mal.

(Sal de mi mundo, tú no puedes ni debes estar acá, tú eres una brasa, ellos te quieren quebrar y obtener tu fuego) En ese momento Ayano apareció de la nada, su voz era extraña, uno de sus ojos estaba adormilado, como si estuviera ella en realidad durmiendo, no sabía a qué se refería, de repente, Akari de repente se cayó hacia atrás como si algo la empujara, como si fuera una fantasía me rodee de árboles que de repente se levantaron en lo alto.

(La bestia viene por ti, ella quiere que te sumes a este bosque, tu eres no eres una brasa, tú no debes de estar aquí, Sakurako, vete de mi mundo, todas tiene que irse, si no, las va a atrapar, no son de aquí, no deben de jamás entrar aquí) En ese momento el bosque, sus árboles estaban gritando de dolor, de en medio de ellos una gran bestia apareció, con dos astas a cada lado de su cabeza, y solo 2 puntos blancos que supongo que son sus ojos me observo detrás de Ayano, quien no se inmutaba.

(LARGO DE ESTE LUGAR, SOLO LAS PERSONAS COMO YO PUEDEN ESTAR AQUI SIN PELIGROS, TU SOLO PUEDES ENTRAR CUANDO TU LLAMA ESTE EN PELIGRO, DE LO CONTRARIO SOLO LLAMARAS A QUE VENGA LA BESTIA Y NOS MATE A TODAS SIN PIEDAD ALGUNA ) Con un grito todo se puso de color negro, abrí mis ojos, Yui me tiro agua en la cara, cuando mire a mi alrededor vi a Akari volviendo a la fiesta y a Ayano observándome desde lo alto de un edificio cercano, toque mi mejilla, tenía un gran moretón.

(Deja tus estupideces Sakurako, mira el golpe que te metió Akari, venga volvamos a la fiesta, tendrán tiempo luego de hablar de lo que paso) Sin saber nada me pare tambaleante, la sensación de que todo había a salir mal estaba completamente desaparecida de mi sistema, me sentí feliz, cuando mire nuevamente a Ayano ella ya no estaba allí, no quise hacer más preguntas por miedo, por lo que solo decidí volver a adentro con mi prometida.

(Bueno, siento desaparecer pero tenía un asunto que atender, por cuestiones de tiempo debemos saltarnos la charla, tenemos que ir directo por la comida, así que Kyoko, Yui, hagan el favor de acompañarme, son bastantes platos, no quiero que nada les pase) Me acerque y me senté al lado de Himawari, ella toco mi moretón, hice una ligera mueca de dolor, con una sonrisa le quite la mano de mi rostro y le di un beso.

(Solo fue una pequeña discusión que se salió de control, nada fuera de lo normal, luego te cuento que paso) Ella me miro extrañada, cuando mire a Ayano que recién entraba nuevamente al salón note que solo tenía un ligero rasguño en el rostro, Chitose la miro, sin decir nada Ayano se dejó caer de rodillas, acercándose a ella, Chitose la llevo al baño, yo mire hacia atrás, todo el tiempo mantuve mi ojo pegado a Ayano.

(No quieres seguir con la cena, pareces muy distraída) Tome la mano de Himawari y la bese, me disculpe por estar actuando así, comencé a ser coqueta, del mismo modo en que lo soy cuando estamos solas, quería mostrarle aparte de mi amor, que estaba bien, al menos eso creo que yo aunque no estoy muy segura, es como si ese bosque en el que estaba fuera algo de lo que debería estar muy aterrada.

(Y dime, Yui, tengo curiosidad, como te le declaraste a Kyoko) Pregunte para cambiar un poco tema, ella quien llevaba los platos se puso a pensar, Kyoko le dio un ligero golpe, eso hizo que todas nos riéramos pensando que Yui ni se acordaba de eso.

(Ahora que lo pienso nunca hice una declaración formal, sí que le he dicho que la amo, pero jamás con rosas y cosas así) Kyoko asintió con la cabeza mientras la miraba reprochando, todas nos volvimos a reír, pero entonces un gran tirón me dio mi estómago, me incline ante la mesa, una gran cantidad de nauseas se apoderaron de mí, parece que esa sensación solo estaba dormida.

(Supongo que tendrás que hacer una increíble propuesta de matrimonio para pagarle que no te le declararas románticamente) Yui suspiro y otro golpe se ganó, riéndose las chicas disfrutaban de la charla, entonces sentí que me daban un golpe, note que era Akari debajo de la mesa, señalo la entrada, note un auto de color negro estacionarse, como olvidar ese auto.

(Flashback)

Sostenía a Hanako en mis brazos, las dos estábamos afuera de la casa en un día caluroso, Hima-chan estaba de viaje con su familia así que solo me quedaba estar aquí afuera, tampoco tenía ánimos de moverme, Nadeshiko estaba dentro de la casa con aquella chica extraña, ambas estaban dándose besitos y ese tipo de cosas, decidí salirme para no ver más de eso.

(Papa y Mama vendrán hoy) En medio de un bostezo Hanako me dio esa información, levante mi mirada, vi un auto negro bastante elegante aparcándose a la entrada, Hanako y yo nos emocionamos, nos paramos para darle la bienvenida a nuestra familia, pero cuando nos acercamos los dos nos ignoraron, cuando mire la casa tome la mano de Hanako y comencé a correr mientras le tapaba las orejas a Hanako.

(ALEJENSE DE ELLA) Seguí corriendo con ella sin mirar atrás…

(Fin del Flashback)

Me levante de la mesa ignorando mi dolor de estómago, me acerque corriendo a la puerta, la abrí, entonces mis padres entraron, seguidos del resto de padres, pero los míos resaltaban, no solo por su aspecto, si no por su caras llenas de aburrimiento y carecientes de cualquier sentimiento identificable.

Trague saliva, vi el rostro de todas mis amigas, todas menos Kyoko que parecía estar acostumbrada a ello solo se quedaron completamente calladas, relajadamente ellos miraron a su alrededor, de hecho miraron a todos en menos, en seres inferiores, note como Akari se enojaba un poco por el sentimiento que podía provenir de ellos, por lo que lo único que hizo fue retroceder un poco, como si supiera que no debería actuar ahora.

(Bueno, es una cena para dar una gran noticia, pero es para más tarde por ahora hay que comer) Nerviosa acerque a los padres a la mesa, ellos se sentaron, yo ayude a mi madre quien mirándome sobre el hombro susurro unas palabras que solo hicieron aumentar mi dolor de estómago de una manera impresionante.

(Más te vale que no sea lo que creo que es) Cuando termine me acerque a Himawari, me senté a su lado, Yui y Kyoko terminaron de pasar lo platos y se sentaron con nosotras, vi como a mis padres les dio asco aquella acción.

Los otros padres solo nos miraban fijamente, a mí y a Himawari, eran solo 11 personas mirándome a mí y 2 personas vigilando todos mis movimientos cercanos a Himawari, me sentía muy nerviosa, así durante toda la cena solo le di uno que otro bocado a mi comida, cuando la cena acabo la mayoría de padres se pusieron a hablar con sus hijos, exceptos los míos que solo me juzgaban en silencio.

El padre de Yui miraba a su hija y hacían preguntas sobre su traje, aunque note que la madre de Yui faltaba allí, los de Ayano trataban de entablar una conversación pero su hija apenas respondía, los de Chitose hablaban con su hija tranquilamente, los de Akari y Chinatsu charlaban entre si pues parecían estar conscientes de la relación de sus hijas, pues aprecian ser todos una sola familia, pero había otra vacante, la hermana de Akari como era de imaginarse por lo que paso con ella no estaba por ninguna lado, pero podía sentir su presencia en el lugar como si ella nos vigilara pero que no nos diéramos cuenta, los de Himawari estaban cerca de su hija, la ayudaban, la estaban apoyando.

La madre de Himawari vio a mis padres, ella entendió que sucedía, me dio un ligero golpe en la espalda para animarme a que lo hiciera, a pesar de ese ligero empujón seguía demasiado nerviosa para continuar, así que decidí que necesitaba un ligero respiro.

(Iré al baño ya vuelvo) Me levante y corrí hacia el baño, cuando llegue comencé a entrar en pánico, segundos después Himawari llego al baño, al verme me paso un bolsa que había sacado de la nada, la tome y comencé a tranquilizarme poco a poco mientras que Himawari me sobaba la espalda.

(Siento que me va a dar algo Himawari, mira su cara, me juzgan, saben que va pasar y que no les va a gustar) Cerré mis ojos mientras respiraba aún más fuerte en la bolsa, esto me recuerda porque ya no quiero tratar con mis padres, ellos solo son tan raros, no me refiero de mal modo, ellos son capaces de ponerme nerviosa sin siquiera decir algo, no de hecho no son raros, ellos solo me causan un profundo terror por todo lo que vi que le hacían a mi hermana por ser como yo, por tener mis mismos gustos.

(Cálmate, ya dime que fue lo que te dijo tu madre, vi que quedaste más afectada después de que ella te hablo por unos segundos) Cerré mis ojos mientras respiraba en la bolsa, debía calmarme, ellos no me pueden hacer nada, ellos podrán ser mis padres, sé que los quiero y espero que algún día acepten como soy, es mi vida, ya soy mayor, sé que a quien quiero es a Himawari, que a pesar de todo estaré con ella.

(Ella no quiere creer que soy Homosexual) Himawari me miro unos segundos, luego miro hacia otro lado, trato de hablar pero no supo que decirme.

(Dices que tus padres son Homofóbicos) Ella me miro, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, si ellos son Homofóbicos, creen que lo que estoy haciendo esta increíblemente mal, que es una especie de pecado horrible, lo dejaron claro durante mi infancia, pero no es que yo quisiera ser rebelde o algo así, solo es que jamás he tenido sentimientos por un chico, solo por una chica que ahora mismo lleva un anillo en su dedo que yo le di.

(Si, ellos son algo extremistas, por eso no te lo quería decir, no quería que te asustaras ni nada) Ella suspiro, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso, me sentí mal por no decirle toda la verdad, como que están muy locos, que han usado violencia extrema para castigar a mi hermana que al igual que yo es homosexual, aún quedan bastantes cosas que ella no sabe sobre mi familia que no debería saber jamás.

(Sakurako, me llevas preocupando desde hace demasiado tiempo, me tenías que decir esto, no me separaría de ti por esto, pero también te quiero ayudar, te amo, si tenías miedo de que pensaran mal de ti debías saber que tu solo sigues lo que te gusta, que no es nada de malo) Me lleno de besos, sé que no debería sentirme mal, pero ellos me causan un terror inigualable, sé que pueden hacer muchas cosas muy malas, pero hay una en especial, no sé cuál es, pero mi hermana me ha dicho que de todas las cosas que me pueden pasar esa por mucho es la peor, que ella se salvó por poco de eso y que no quiere ni decirme que clase de horror es.

(Lo sé, tu amas sin importar que y yo también te amo sin importar que, pero ellos son mis padres, los quiero mucho a pesar de que son así, no quiero que me odien, ellos fueron quienes me dieron la vida)

(Pero ellos nunca estuvieron presentes) Ella susurro eso, la escuche claramente.

(Pero son mis padres, ellos nos dieron la casa, ellos pagan el alimento, me dan educación, ellos me quieren)

(No creo lo mismo, si tu amas a alguien vas a estar a su lado siempre, pero ellos jamás lo estaban o si lo estaban te causaban terror y miedo, no solo eso, te obligaron a criarte por tu cuenta con una hermana mayor aterrada y una hermana menor que no sabe nada de lo que está pasando, para ellos tu solo eres una cría, nada más)

Cerré mis ojos y recordé toda mi vida, día tras día lo viví en carne propia, recordé cada una de mis sensaciones, todo lo que sentía mientras crecía, y una sensación que me gusta pensar que llené criando a Hanako, es el hecho de que nunca tuve un amor paterno ni materno estable, recordé que estaba sola todo el tiempo, jamás estaba alguien a mi lado, tenía a Himawari, pero el calor de una madre y el de un padre no se parece en nada a eso.

(Nunca han estado contigo, Sakurako, tú no les debes nada, no debes esperar nada de ellos, no creas que te pueden hacer algo, solo son personas que tú no conoces, ni te conocen a ti) Recordé los primeros momento de mi vida, el labor de una madre, recordé una discusión que una vez escuche de mi hermana mayor hablando con mi madre, una de muchas, pero destaca porque con esa los logro sacar de nuestras vidas por un buen tiempo…

(Flashback)

(NO SOY LA MADRE PERFECTA Y QUE)

(NI TE ACERCAS A ESO ERES LA PEOR, Desde el momento en que nací tuve que tener confianza en ti, no tenía ninguna otra elección, necesitaba que me protegieras del mundo, que fueras mi guía, que me ayudaras a navegar, el difícil, doloroso y confuso camino para volverme una persona, pero no hiciste ninguna de esas cosas, eres mi madre, tu solo tomaste la confianza de una niña y la hiciste pedazos en una misión de 16 años de destruir algo que habías matado mucho tiempo atrás y cuando cumpla 21 no quiero siquiera volver a verte) Sin inmutarse mi madre salió por la puerta, sin decir ni hacer algo, mi padre se quedó en la habitación mirando fijamente a mi hermana juzgándola en silencio, esperando para dar un golpe, pero se abstuvo, como si ella fuera un caso completamente perdido.

(Quédate quieta y cállate no sabes de lo que hablas, somos lo mejor que tendrás en tu vida, esa chica no te dará nada de lo que dices que te da, solo eres una idiota que no sabe de lo que habla) Con una pose arrogante mi padre le reclamo a mi hermana, ella cerro sus ojos, se quedó callada un buen rato, mi padre sonrió como si supiera que le había ganado en esta discusión, estaba a punto de llamar nuevamente a mi madre para que fuera a la habitación pero mi hermana comenzó a llorar, entonces como si fuera un instinto paternal dormido se despertara, se acercó a ella para verificar si no fue tan lejos, me extraño demasiado, por lo que decidí poner más atención a lo que sucedía, usando solo mi oído.

(Eres un papa obeso, holgazán, ricachón, abusivo, católico extremista, que bebe demasiado, estas a la mitad de tu vida, no tienes nada de que presumir, tu único logro y eso, son tus hijos y míranos somos un desastre, eres una grande y completa vergüenza en todos los aspectos posibles, mírate bien al espejo, eres un desperdicio de hombre) Mi padre salió de la habitación también, pero él lo hizo más rápido y errático que mi madre, como si esas palabras de verdad le hubieran afectado, cuando me acerque a mi hermana ella solo suspiro, me senté en la cama para quedar en silencio un rato, al final ella miro por la ventana para notar que no había absolutamente nadie, el auto negro que daba la noticia de una tormenta que se avecinaba estaba desaparecido.

(No volverán por aquí en un buen tiempo) Cerrando los ojos suspire, mire a Hanako entrar, agradecí al universo porque ella solo estaba dormida en ese momento, la levante del suelo, la puse en mis piernas, ella sonrió y apoyo la cabeza en mi pecho, Nadeshiko se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la frente antes de mirar por la ventana una última vez, asegurándose una vez más que no estuvieran allí para atormentarnos otra vez...

(Fin del Flashback)

Cuando abrí mis ojos tenía una nueva visión, el amor por mis padres que supuestamente sentía se había ido, las palabras de Nadeshiko me llegaron como una flecha al corazón, un valor extraño me impulso a llenar a besos a Himawari, organizarme la ropa y estar lista para salir a comunicarles mis pensamientos.

(Himawari, vamos a mostrarles que somos las dos chicas que están enamoradas de una de la otra, que se casaran a pesar de todo lo que pase entre las dos, que jamás se dejaran solas por nada del mundo, que siempre pelearemos juntas, hasta que la muerte nos separe en cuerpo y nos una en alma) Con un beso nos mostramos nuestro amor, ambas salimos del baño, con el pecho en alto llevaba a Himawari tomada de la mano, cuando llegamos a la mesa todos los padres nos miraron fijamente, yo tome una de las copas y le di un golpe con uno de los cuchillos que estaban allí.

(Necesito su atención por favor) Todos se quedaron callados un buen rato, yo me puse muy nerviosa, me temblaron las manos un poco, pero Himawari me dio un beso en la mejilla, este me calmo por completo, la mire y le devolví el beso esta vez en los labios, cuando mire a mis padres pude ver la furia en su mirada, pero aun así seguí.

(Bueno, quería reunirlos a todos para darles una gran noticia junto a una gran invitación, como ya pudieron notar, Himawari, es mi novia, pero hace poco con una pelea decidí que ella debía ser más que solo mi novia, por eso reuniendo mis ahorros decidí comprar un anillo para comprometerme con ella, nos vamos a casar y ustedes como nuestros amigos y conocidos más cercanos queremos invitarles cordialmente a que asistan al evento, si no es mucha molestia)

Todos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, sin decir nada, Akari se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir, seguida del resto de los padres, junto con mis amigas, Himawari lloro un poco por la emoción, yo le limpie las lágrimas y le di un beso, también al anillo que coloque en su dedo, pensé en ese momento que todo había ido demasiado bien, que al final solo me preocupaba demasiado, solo por malas experiencias que tuve antes, pero fue demasiado lindo para ser verdad.

(ERES UNA PORQUERIA) Mi padre grito eso a todo pulmón, todos se quedaron callados viéndolo, su rostro se puso rojo, la vena en su cuello se exalto de una manera que hacia demasiado tiempo no veía, puse instintivamente mis manos y cuerpo frente a Himawari para protegerla por si algo malo pasaba, porque eso estaba por venir listo para atacarme.

(Cálmate) Sorpresivamente mi madre detuvo a mi padre, no entendí que estaba pasando, pero me alegre, pensé que mi madre sabía que estaba bien ser lo que era, ella se acercó a mí, le sonrió a Himawari, cerré mis ojos pensando que todo estaba mejor, aunque sabia que no debia confiarme mucho despúes de todo ella sigue siendo mi madre, una mujer probablemete loca y una desquiciada.

(Tranquilas, entiendo que está pasando aquí, casi todas nuestras hijas son iguales, quien sabe en qué momento tuvieron estos sentimientos, pero está bien, se van a casar, tendrán una familia, una vida completamente perfecta, las apoyo con todo esto, es una fase de sus vidas que por alguna razón mucha gente pasa sin razón aparente, pero como ya dije y vuelvo a decir no hay ningún problema, todo en la vida tiene una solución sin importar que)

Una sonrisa se apareció en mi rostro, mi madre, por primera vez en toda mi vida que no se ha alargado más de 13 años me apoyo, yo nací un 7 de septiembre, hace ya mucho tiempo por así decirlo, fue una vida larga por lo sufrida y difícil que fue, pero si todo sale bien seguirá muchos años llenos de felicidad y otros problemas que todos tendremos; 7 de septiembre un día el cual durante las 12 veces que lo he celebrado, lo he hecho en soledad, o con mi novia, puede que mis hermanas estuvieran allí, pero no se parece para nada al amor maternal, eso es algo que no tiene, ni tendrá comparación jamás, pero aun así siento algo amargo dentro de mi pecho, como si esto fuera demasiado bonito para ser verdad, otra vez estaba allí además de ser una frase cliché que hay que admitir que todos en algún momento la sentimos.

Mi madre miro fijamente a Himawari, le toco el rostro con cariño, se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano para ver su hermoso anillo, vi como sus ojos brillaban con añoranza, como si extrañara algo, entonces vi un extraño toque oscuro que los nublo, me dio un miedo terrible, trate de acercarme pero mis piernas dejaron de responderme, trague saliva, solo me quede viendo sin poder hacer nada, como si me estuviera volviendo loca vi un matiz negro rodear el ojo de mi madre, como si me mostrara que su juicio se estaba lleno al diablo.

(ES UNA FASE QUE SE PUEDE REPARAR) Tomando el anillo y dando un grito horrible mi madre con el anillo en su mano golpeo a Himawari con mucha fuerza, yo me quede paralizada, no hice nada mientras veía como mi prometida caía al suelo, con bastante sangre saliendo de su labio inferior, como si un toro hubiera despertado mi padre embistió a Himawari pero antes de poder tocarla todo se puso en cámara lenta.

(Actúa ahora o cállate y quédate sola para siempre, no puedes esperar que todo salga bien si sabes que no pasara nada, esas circunstancias ideales que todos dicen que esperes jamás llegaran esa es la realidad, todos aquí hemos luchado para llegar donde estamos, algunos han sufrido y sufrirán más que otros porque así es como nuestro destino que vamos armando se hace a si mismo)

Ayano era quien me hablaba, ella se acercó a Yui y me mostro su cicatriz que esbozaba en si un gran abismo que soltaba mucha oscuridad, una que parecía consumirla, se acercó a Akari, ella era un figura de color negro total, pero con un fuerte punto blanco en su pecho al igual que en sus ojos.

(Puedes irte ahora, salir por esa puerta, olvidarte de todo esto y dejar que ellos reorganicen su vida sin ti, porque si tú eres quien se va, no esperes que te busquen, estas rodeada de gente con metas sin definir, vestigios vacíos de una vida que rodea a una brasa con un color tan ardiente que te deja ciego al solo verlo)

Ella levanto su brazo y vi como todas, Kyoko, Chinatsu, Chitose y Himawari brillaban con una fuerte intensidad, una luz que era propia, no supe ni como pero de algún modo varios árboles aparecieron a mi alrededor, entre ellos estaba mi padre y madre, ambos pedazos de madera con rostros agonizantes que rodeaban a Himawari, cuando mire vi a la bestia detrás de ellos, mirándola fijamente, vi como un punto de color rojo se hacía presente en su mirada, era la llama de Himawari que se reflejaba.

(Si el obtiene esa llama, podrá robar su calor en un solo segundo, todo lo que conoces como Himawari desaparecerá para volverse un hueco, que si no salvas, tendrás el mismo destino que ellos) Señalando a mis padres Ayano se acercó a ellos, los miro unos segundos, volteo a ver a la bestia quien solo la observo detenidamente.

(Sálvala si no quieres ser un árbol sin vida, será un camino lleno de obstáculos que se reirán en tu cara, cosas que hagas pueden definir el futuro de tus amigas, para bien o para un mal que será permanente, es una ruleta que el controla) Señalo a la bestia quien solo gruño de una manera horrible, profunda y rasposa, esa era su voz o al menos su manera de comunicarse pues no parecía ser capaz de generar una palabra coherente.

(Ahora Sakurako, actúa o quédate quieta y deja que se robe su llama, que se quede como tú, que busque una llama y se aleje de ti, un árbol sin vida, tú tienes la oportunidad de actuar, tu eres quien define su destino, sus cosas y lo que le sigue, pero si no te importa, adelante, quédate quieta, deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar, porque de igual manera, a quien le importa) Ayano se alejó, volvió a su posición original sin decirme nada, solo mirándome fijamente, esperando a que hiciera algo, o que solo hiciera lo que siempre hago, pararme a preguntar si todo está bien.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, me fui corriendo hacia mi padre, en ese momento el tiempo volvió a correr como normalmente lo hace, cerré mis ojos al estar cerca de mi padre pues sabía que el impacto sería muy doloroso, cuando sentí que estaba al frente me abalance sobre él, haciéndole caer de cara lo sostuve entre mis brazos, cuando abrí mis ojos él ya tenía el puño levantado listo para golpearme, pero reaccione a tiempo.

(AJEJATE DE ELLA BASTARDO) Comencé con un golpe, en su rostro, seguido de otro, pero la suerte no me duro tanto, con sus piernas me lanzo hacia atrás, impacte contra la mesa, cuando lo mire se acercaba a mí, pero Akari tomo uno de los platos y se lo impacto en la cara rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos, con una sonrisa macabra ella tomo el pedazo de cerámica y apuñalo a mi padre en la espalda.

(Pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas, te encontrare, con mi sofocante pero exquisita inexpresiva y fija mirada, toda tu sangre, la que nadie quiere que se derrame de su ser, se deslizara entre mis dedos, como gotas de roció, y ríos de hermosa agua brillante con tinte escarlata) Akari volvió a apuñalarlo, pero el logro derribarla de un golpe, eso solo hizo que sonriera aún más mientras levantaba su mano en signo de amenaza.

Mi madre al ver como quedo mi padre golpeo a Akari con toda su fuerza en su hombro, Akari de inmediato se desmayó, Chinatsu fue corriendo a salvarla, se abrazó de ella con fuerza mientras lloraba, mi padre con sus ojos inyectados con sangre se acercó a Chinatsu, los padres se pusieron en frente del pero no duraron mucho pues los derribo con mucha facilidad ya que ninguno estaba acostumbrado a la pelea.

(Parece que yo tendré la sangre de tu preciada amiguita) Akane apareció de la nada derribando a mi padre de una patada en la cara, ella por lo que sabía no estaba invitada por el problema que tuvimos con ella hace unos días atrás, aun así parece que logró colarse, pero lo hizo en buen momento.

(NO TE ACERQUES MAS) Akane se quedó a la defensiva, peleando contra mi padre como toda una profesional, por lo que en cuestión de tiempo mi padre se cansó de tanto lanzar golpees al aire y de sangrar, que colapso en el suelo.

(SAKURAKO CUIDADO) Logre esquivar a último momento el ataque de mi madre, ella sostenía al igual que Akari un pedazo del vidrio que le corto la cara mi padre, caí de la mesa en donde estaba, mi madre iracunda pateo la mesa por debajo, con solo eso está dio vuelta derramándome toda la comida encima, me quede confundida y eso le dio tiempo a mi madre para atacar, logro cortarme parte de la mejilla ya que tropezó con la misma comida que estaba en suelo, salí corriendo afuera cuando sentí como se paraba pero recordé lo que dijo Ayano "Actúa"

Me detuve en la entrada, cuando voltee mi mirada vi a mi madre peligrosamente cerca de Himawari, sentí una ira recorriendo mis venas, no de hecho, sentí como si una llama en mi interior se hubiera prendido, no como siempre que tiene que ver como el sexo, esto tiene que ver con un deber que tengo, un deber de que tengo que proteger a alguien cueste lo que me cueste, sin importar que se ponga en mi camino, nada me debe detener, jamás lo voy a permitir, incluso si esto me cuesta la vida.

Corrí a una gran velocidad contra mi madre, la derrumbe de una sola embestida, esquive su ataque con una facilidad casi innata, le di una patada en el estómago mientras ella volvía a atacar, me di vuelta, la tome por la espalda y le un golpe directo en su columna, con un grito de dolor ella cayó al suelo, podía moverse pero estaba temblando probablemente del dolor, cuando abrí mis ojos la tome del cuello, la levante y la golpee repetidas veces contra el piso, perdí la cuenta después de unas 10, entonces sentí como si alguien me tomara del hombro, mire arriba para encontrarme con Himawari, había bastante sangre saliendo de su boca, junto con un moretón que era bastante grande.

(Yo no soy así Himawari, solo te defendí, hice lo que cualquier persona normal haría para defender a quienes ama, jamás dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño, no si yo puedo detenerlo, no soy mala, soy solo Sakurako, una buena chica con una infancia difícil, una familia algo rota y una hermosa prometida) Tome la mano de Himawari para mirar su anillo, pero no estaba allí, cuando me di cuenta mire mi propia mano para ver que mi anillo tampoco estaba allí, lo habré perdido en medio de todo lo que paso, en ese momento también comencé a llorar, estaba muy sensible pues acababa de perder algo importante para mí, algo que demostraba todo por ella.

(Cálmate Sakurako, ya los conseguiremos otra vez, no se van a ir a ningún lado, además tu solo me defendiste, deja de pensar en que eres un mala persona o que estuvo mal, fue uno de las cosas más lindas que has hecho por mí, deja de matarte la cabeza con todo esto, yo te amo, y tú me amas, estaremos bien, ellos no importan para nada, solo tú y yo) Sonreí y la bese, aun así esa sensación de gozo y al mismo tiempo dolor seguía presente, pero con sus dulces palabras podía calmarme más.

(Podrías soltarme amor, es que no puedo limpiarte bien, además me estas ensuciando también) Cerrando los ojos respire profundamente su cuello, su olor quedo impregnado en mi memoria dándome fuerza y ganas de seguir luchando, le di un beso en cuello antes de separarme de ella.

(Terminare de limpiarte, llamaremos a la policía para que haga lo que tenga que hacer, nos iremos a mi casa, descansaremos y luego continuaremos con nuestras vidas) Cerré mis ojos, Himawari tomo el papel y mojándolo un poco comenzó a limpiarme el rostro con cariño, limpio la herida que me hizo mi madre, me limpio el resto de mi cuerpo junto con algunas partes del traje como pudo, pero definitivamente el traje estaba completamente arruinado.

(Todo su esfuerzo solo para que se dañara en un pelea, que lastima, aun así creo que eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, vamos afuera de seguro ya llamaron a la policía) Tome su mano, le di un beso, las dos salimos del baño pero cuando lo hicimos escuchamos un gran alboroto, cuando abrimos la puerta vimos a mi padre de espaldas, yo no entendí nada solo veía a todas al otro lado de la habitación completamente asustadas, al verme ellas me gritaron que me fuera corriendo pero antes de poder reaccionar mi padre se dio la vuelta y me apunto con un arma, nada menos que su pistola de calibre 22, una pequeña, fácil de esconder, de seguro la tenía en el pantalón.

(NO QUERÍA LLEGAR A ESTE EXTREMO PERO SI NO ES POR LAS BUENAS SERA POR LAS MALAS AHORA AL FONDO DE LA HABITACIÓN) Tome a Himawari me fui con el resto de las chicas, todas estábamos nerviosas por lo que pudiera pasar, nunca antes lo había visto con esa arma, sé que la tenía pero no creí que tuviera las agallas para usarla.

(Calmémonos todos, no queremos que nada malo pase, está bien, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, nadie debe morir este día) Akari comenzó a hablar, se acercó un poco a mi padre, tratando de calmarlo pero no sirvió de mucho el nervioso la apunto con el arma.

(ALÉJATE, TOMARE A MI ESPOSA Y A SAKURAKO, NOS IREMOS Y NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR A NADIE MÁS TRATANDO DE HABLAR, AQUÍ MANDO YO, ASÍ QUE VIENES PARA ACÁ SAKURAKO, TE VOY A SACAR ESA IDEA DE LA CABEZA ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE) Akari cerró los ojos, miro a mi padre con tranquilidad, casi en un tono burlón, como si no le importara que le estaba apuntando directamente a un brazo con un arma de fuego que de impactar una vena importante podía matarla en cuestión de segundos, lo cual probablemente fue una muy mala idea, pues mi padre nervioso jalo el gatillo.

(AHHH) Akari cayo hacia atrás mientras se agarraba el brazo, el disparo no sonó pues mi padre se molestó en ponerle un silenciador al arma, yo comencé a acercarme a mi padre, el me miro pero me permitió acercarme, seguí su orden aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

(Bien, pásame a tu madre, nos vamos de esta ciudad, y tú tienes que escucharme a partir de ahora, yo sé que es bueno para ti, tú no tienes ni idea) Tome a mi madre, le quite de la mano el anillo, se la di a él que con una gran fuerza la cargo encima de su hombro, me quede quieta mire a Himawari quien solo estaba paralizada, mi padre se acercó a la puerta, me indico que la abriera mientras aun le apuntaba a todas chicas, yo me acerque a la puerta, dude un poco en hacerlo pero cuando lo escuche volver a jalar el gatillo esta vez en dirección de Ayano quien recibió el tiro sin quejarse o gritar siquiera la abrí.

(Así es como un hombre se defiende, usando un arma y disparándole a un grupo de chicas que no han hecho nada más que apoyar a su amiga, no sé qué este mal contigo, pero sé que eres igual que nosotros, pero a ti te amarraron y torturaron para que dijeras lo contrario, de verdad quieres que tu hija corra el mismo destino, que acabe igual de miserable que tú, que termine en un restaurante, rodeada de menores de edad a las cuales ya les disparaste a dos)

Mi padre se quedó quieto solo un segundo ante las palabras de Kyoko, que parecía tener cierto rencor infundado, mi padre levanto el arma segundo después para disparar, pero él no apuntaba al brazo como en sus disparos anteriores él estaba apuntando a matar, lo cual le dio tiempo a Yui de abalanzarse sobre y forcejear por el arma, yo ayude a Yui dándole un golpe aún más fuerte que el que le di a mi madre en su espalda, pero no sirvió de mucho, él era un titán que parecía estar aún más fuerte que antes, a pesar de como golpeaba a Yui ella seguía sobre el sin importar que.

Pero a pesar de los intentos de derribarlo y quitarle el arma, todo fue en vano pues el logro tirarla de encima de él, cayendo de rodillas Yui se paró rápidamente para darle un fuerte golpe el rostro, cuando lo hizo escuchamos a alguien colgar un numero de un teléfono celular moderno vi a Ayano quien con tranquilidad mostro el número que había marcado, nada menos que el de la policía.

Mi padre al caer en cuenta de ello salió corriendo, pero Yui trato de detenerlo otra vez agarrandolo del hombro y dandole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, un grave error, pues el tomo la parte trasera de su arma y golpeo con toda la fuera de su brazo en el cráneo de Yui, quien de inmediato cayó al suelo, fui tras él, salí del lugar, el rápidamente se lanzó hacia su auto y acelero, yo mire como se marchaba, me quede quieta en la acera unos segundos, mire al cielo para ver a la luna en lo alto, pensé que ahora, las cosas habían a ser aún peores, suspire y volví a paso lento al edificio, cuando llegue vi a Kyoko sosteniendo a Yui con fuerza.

(Está teniendo una convulsión y parece que es muy fuerte, ese golpe de seguro le sacudió todo el cerebro a Yui) Eso fue lo único que me dijo Himawari, cuando mire más de cerca las pupilas de Yui estaban completamente expandidas, se movía erráticamente, de una manera claramente involuntaria, escuche sirenas de ambulancia y policía de fondo, Kyoko lloraba intensamente, mientras susurraba "De todos, porque tú, ahora, ahora que haremos si es permanente" No entendía a que se refería, pero de seguro tenía que ver con lo que me dijo Ayano, cuando la voltee a mirar ella solo estaba indiferente, como si supiera que esto había pasar, que por eso se quedó quieta, pues para ella era mi momento no el suyo, como si fuera una vidente, abrió la puerta para que los paramédicos revisaran a Yui quien acababa de tener un ataque, y solo estaba inerte en el suelo, con las pupilas expandidas, fuera de sí completamente

Aunque dos de nuestras amigas recibieron un tiro, las dos solo tenían daños superficiales, lo sé porque no sangran mucho, ni tampoco están pálidas, solo están sorprendidas, bueno hablo por Akari que estaba algo alterada, en cambio Ayano solo miraba a Yui, tranquilamente cerro sus ojos para suspirar, y luego sonreír de extraña manera mientras se llevaban a Yui, cuando el paramédico le pregunto si estaba bien ella solo se rio de manera extraña, miro hacia arriba y dejo de reírse, se puso seria, como si hubiera oído algo, estiro su brazo para mostrar el disparo que recibió, como eran mis sospechas acertadas era superficial, todas estábamos bien, excepto una de nosotras, que a último momento se llevó la peor parte….

*Quiero pedirles profundas disculpas por la demora, lo que pasa es que a nivel personal Las cosas van mal, además de que tuve un gran bloqueo mental, no podía escribir, así que decidí tomarme un largo descanso, ahora vengo con todo el ánimo para terminar esta historia, comenzando con un especial de 11k de lo que paso en esta horrible cena con un final que puede terminar destruyendo lo poco que queda de nuestra amada Yui, por cierto, le queda mucho, además de que si quieren saber que le pasa a Yui, tendrán que leer el próximo capítulo de Amuleto de la Suerte, y lo siento si siempre hago que se metan con Yui, al final sabrán por qué*


	19. Nuestro apartamento

Sakurako dijo que no era bueno que fuéramos al hospital, no porque odiara Yui ni nada, sino porque Kyoko ya podía manejar el tema y no quería meterle más estrés a Yui, aunque ella me dijo que tenía el presentimiento de que tampoco valdría la pena estar allí, según ella Akari esperaba que algo pasara pidiéndole personalmente a Sakurako que mantuviera el negocio, también que cuidara de que nada se saliera de control mientras ella no estaba.

Ella prefirió irse a recoger el regalo que tenía para mí, dijo que mejor diéramos un paseo por ahí, yo acepte pues nada más quedaba, la cena fue un total desastre, una de nuestras mejores amigas está en el hospital luego de convulsionar violentamente, el resto de las chicas se fueron a sus casas siguiendo el ejemplo de Sakurako diciendo que era mejor dejárselo a Kyoko, todas nos preocupamos por Yui, pero su cara cuando comenzó a reaccionar solo mostraba que tenía ganas de estar a solas, nada salió bien, tal y como Sakurako predijo, no quería estar más tiempo en el restaurante, la policía nos pidió nuestros testimonios pero no quería hablar así que les dije que solo miraran las cámaras de seguridad.

Reo quedo sorprendida ante el suceso, yo pensé que estaría enojada pues le daríamos mala fama a su restaurante pero fue todo lo contrario, ella estaba preocupada por lo que nos pasó a nosotras, incluso hablo con la prensa para que le ayudaran a atrapar a ese hombre homofóbico y psicópata, para mañana esta será una noticia titular, se lanzara un aviso a toda la ciudad para encontrar al padre de Sakurako, eso pareció no afectarle a ella, de hecho parecía estar un poco feliz por ello.

Terminamos en un parque en medio de la noche, yo estaba sentada en una banca con la chaqueta de Sakurako para darme calor y tapar mi escote, ella estaba sentada a mi lado con una pequeña cajita en sus manos, ese era mi regalo, no me dijo que era por obvias razones, de hecho la notaba muy nerviosa, haciéndome preguntarme que era eso, de repente ella se levantó y busco cerca unas flores para mí.

(Sakurako no deberías hacer eso, son del parque no las arranques, además te vas a ensuciar tu traje) Ella ensuciándose las manos continuo sacando unas cuantas flores más, como pudo las junto con la cajita, se acercó a mí y se puso de rodillas, podía ver en sus ojos que estaba muy nerviosa, lo cual me pareció raro después de todo ya me propuso matrimonio cual puede ser el siguiente paso.

(Himawari hemos estado juntas varios años, como amigas y como novias, ahora estamos comprometidas, hemos hecho el amor innumerables veces, solo nos falta una cosa para concluir nuestra relación aparte de casarnos, quiero que dejes tu casa que te vengas a vivir conmigo, ya hable con tus padres ellos están de acuerdo que vengas conmigo, ya tengo el apartamento listo para las dos, y sobre mis padres no creo que necesite preguntar)

Ella abrió la caja mostrando un par de llaves, yo me quede callada, dejar a mi familia por Sakurako, bueno, no sería dejarlos, solo me irire de la casa para estar con el amor de mi vida, esa idea me hizo sonrojar bastante, de igual manera pensaba en Kaede, ella es como Akari, así que estará bien sola, mis padres ya son adultos y se pueden cuidar solos además están de acuerdo con que me vaya a vivir con ella así que no quedan más dudas.

(Sakurako, yo creo que…) Ella se sonrojo a más no poder, miro a los lados nerviosa pensando que había sido rechazada, luego cerró la caja y se paró rápidamente.

(Perdón si fue muy rápido, pensé que era el momento correcto, creo que solo te llevare a tu casa y...) Le di un beso suave, ella se quedó quieta con la caja en las manos recibiendo mi muestra de cariño.

(Estaría encantada de vivir contigo) Ella me miro a los ojos, desistió con la cabeza, me abrazo mientras se reía un poco, yo le di un beso, lo siguió con mucho amor, se puso sobre mis piernas continuando a un beso aún más profundo, yo la rodee con mis brazos, ella pasó su mano por mi pecho, de hecho bajo mi escote.

(Espera que estas haciendo) Ella metió su rostro en medio de mis pechos sacudiendo su cabeza para poder sentirlas contra su rostro, yo mire a mi alrededor, no había nadie pero igual no podíamos hacerlo en medio de un parque, ni que fuera Kaede, tome su rostro y lo saque de allí, me hizo ojos de cachorro regañado pero no lo haría en medio de aquí.

(Qué tal si vamos al apartamento y allí lo hacemos, de paso estrenamos) Junte mis brazos a propósito para resaltar mis pechos y que ella los pudiera ver, con una sonrisa tonta ella asintió con la cabeza.

(¿Dónde queda?) Ella se quitó de encima de mí, me ayudo a levantarme de la banca, puso su mano en mi cadera y me mantuvo cerca de ella.

(Akari hablo con el dueño de los apartamentos de Yui, su tío creo, no lo recuerdo bien, en fin, ella lo convenció de dejarme vivir allí con un descuento especial, así que decidí que haría lo mismo que hicieron Yui y Kyoko, vivir juntas, ya amueble la casa, todo está listo para que vayamos allí, incluso compre una cama matrimonial que me recomendó Yui)

Ella dijo eso mientras bajaba un poco su mano por mi vestido, yo le di un golpe, ella paro de inmediato sin antes de darme una ligera nalgada, estaba a punto de golpearla pero ella me dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndome sonrojar, continuamos caminando sin hablar a excepción de unos cuantos temas sin mucha importancia, cuando llegamos al bloque ella me dijo que de hecho ahora era vecina de Yui, pero que no me preocupara por el ruido de nuestras sesiones matutinas de darnos amor.

Subimos las escaleras hasta nuestro nuevo hogar, ella agarro la caja, la abrió para dejarme agarrar la llave, yo la tome, la acerque a la puerta, la abrí, a penas lo hice me deslumbre por lo bonito que era el apartamento, no tenía unos muebles muy caros, ni mucha de decoración, de hecho era muy simple, pero eso me encantaba, solo era relajante, un toque encantador.

(Te gusta, pensé que una decoración simple le daría un toque tranquilo a la casa, sé que te gusta que sea así, de hecho a mí también me gusta) Yo sonreí, acerque a Sakurako a mí, la abrace con mucha fuerza mientras le mostraba mi afecto dándole varios besos en su cuello de manera cariñosa, ella se rio bastante, con su pie cerré la puerta, dejo en una pequeña mesita cerca de la entrada la caja.

(Bueno, dijiste que habíamos a estrenar la casa así que pensé que sería una buena idea si empezamos desde ya, me mantuviste todo el día esperando así que quédate quieta, te mostrare otra cosa que mande a instalar para ti) Ella se quitó los zapatos, se fue a un pequeño panel que estaba cerca de la puerta, parecido al que tenía Yui para las llamadas pero más moderno, busco entra unos cuantos botones hasta que presiono uno en específico.

Una música bastante provocativa comenzó a sonar, las luces se atenuaron hasta a penas dejar ver nuestros rostros, ella se puso frente a mí, al ritmo de la música ella se desabrocho su pantalón y se lo quito, bailando para mi ella tentadoramente me lanzo su pantalón yo me reí un poco ante su espectáculo pero aun así me parecía tentador.

(Que te parece si llevamos esto a la habitación, porque parece que te gusta lo que vez verdad) Ella se quitó la camisa para dejarse solo con esa ropa interior que mando a hacer para mí, yo asentí con la cabeza, pero antes de irnos a la habitación, la empuje contra el sofá que estaba detrás de ella, me quite su chaleco, lo deje a un lado mientras meneaba mi cuerpo mostrándole del mismo modo mis encantos, ella sonrió, se lamio el labia superior mirándome de manera pervertida, yo pase mis manos por mi lado y me quite mi vestido lentamente, dejando ver mi cuerpo además de la ropa interior que compre también para ella.

(Santo Dios, compraste eso para mi verdad) Ella miro satisfecha mi cuerpo, era una ropa interior de encajes, que era algo transparente para que se viera todo, además de que venía con unos agujeros en las partes importantes, aunque tenía una sorpresita más, le mostré mi trasero para que viera lo que había mandado a grabar.

(Propiedad de Sakurako, sabes que al diablo, no me aguanto mas, te vienes conmigo ahora mismo) Ella me tomo del lado, me levanto en sus brazos y corrió hacia la habitación, no me dio tiempo de verla pues a la única cosa a la que le ponía atención era el hermoso cuerpo de mi amada y ella solo me miraba a mí con esa mirada que me decía, te voy a comer a mordiscos.

Me tiro sobre la cama, tomo un control que tenía cerca y puso el ultimo botón, una vibración que me excito bastante comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en mi espalda, Sakurako se puso encima mío, recorrió con sus dientes todo mi cuerpo, paso sus manos por la lencería que compre para ella, aunque le gustara le estorbaba para poder probar mi cuerpo como ella quería, me la quito rápidamente, yo me acerque a la suya he hice lo mismo, también estaba desesperada para hacerlo, no sé porque diablos decidí que era mejor aguantarnos.

(Hagámoslo juntas) Ella levanto mi pierna para decirme que quería hacerme, yo sonreí, lamiendo lentamente mi pierna para excitarme aún más ella me abrió completamente de piernas, acercando su propia intimidad a la mía ella me sonrió, antes de darme una fuerte embestida, lo suave se acaba de terminar, acercándose aún más ella me embistió aún más fuerte, yo gemí con fuerza, sin resistirme pase mi mano por su cadera, la moví para que nuestros clítoris se rozaran juntos dándome una sensación de placer inigualable.

(Prepárate porque ahora si me excite) Comenzó a embestirme sin piedad, ni siquiera podía mantener estable mi respiración del inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo, antes de poder reaccionar ella ya me estaba embistiendo otra vez, no pude evitarlo pero enterré mis uñas en su espalda, gruñendo de dolor ella agarro mi trasero, se movió aún más fuerte, como si quisiera golpearme, la vibración de la cama mantenía algo dormido mi cuerpo, por lo que estaba a merced de Sakurako que movía sus caderas contra mi sin piedad alguna.

(Abre la boca Himawari, ahora mismo esto te va a animar) Yo obedecí su orden, cuando lo hice el afrodisiaco de Akari entro en mi boca, gimiendo ella me indico que debía comerlo, sabía que si no lo hacia rápido me terminaría atragantado así que me lo comí, a penas lo hice mi cuerpo se calentó aún más y me puso aún más sensible, me estaba volviendo loca, quería que Sakurako me lo hiciera aún más fuerte, puse mis manos por detrás de su cadera, comencé a empujarla en contra de mí, apretando sus dientes ella comenzó a aumentar su velocidad para satisfacerme, podía ver el sudor en su rostro y como apenas podía respirar.

(ESTOY EN MI LIMITE VOY A ACABAR AHORA) Ella sosteniéndome con fuerza y levantando mi cadera me grito eso, el ambiente era de puro sexo haciendo pesado el aire así que solo me limite a clavar mis uñas aún más profundo en mi carne, apretando los dientes ella ahogo un grito, con sus dos manos en mi trasero me empujo contra ella, un líquido caliente empapo mi omanko que también expulso uno contra de Sakurako, ella comenzó a jadear contra mí, con sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo un poco rígido se relajó poco a poco, dejándome caer en la cama.

Ella cerro sus ojos, yo me sentí adormilada, pero ella se levantó, tomo mi rostro y lo mantuvo cerca de mí con mucho cariño, me miro a los ojos mientras me daba un suave beso, me había a quedar dormida pero de repente escuche a Sakurako comerse algo, cuando la mire ella sonrió, vi que se había comido un dulce de Akari, sus ojos solo mostraban lujuria, traje saliva sabiendo que las cosas habían a ser salvajes a mas no poder, en ese momento ella abrió mis pierna lista para otra ronda...


	20. Cambios

Estaba frente a mi casa, Himawari había ido a la suya para recoger sus cosas y despedirse de sus padres, pero por lo que vi Kaede no estaba ahí así que supuse que se fue con Akari a ese viaje espiritual de no sé qué, no quise involucrarme en eso ahora no después de lo que mostro Ayano que aún no acabo de entender, supongo que tratare de hablar con ella pero no la he visto desde la cena, estará con Chitose en alguna parte de la ciudad, así que no interrumpiré, de hecho estoy aquí tratando de reunir las agallas para poder entrar.

No sé qué pase, mis hermanas ya estarán informadas de que paso por las noticias, mis padres de seguro las habrán tratado de contactar pero no les contestaran, después de todo Nadeshiko es igual que yo, estará de cierto modo feliz pero preocupada por lo que me pase después, mis padres son extremistas, están algo locos, no que digo, no tienen un razonamiento que no se guie por su creencia de que los homosexual vamos a destruir el mundo, ese tipo de cosas que no tienen sentido alguno pero ellos siguen creyendo por alguna razón que no entiendo ni tengo ganas de entender.

Prefiero mantenerme alejada de esto pero supongo que no hay muchas formas de hacerlo pro ahora teniendo en cuenta que bueno, sigo sie3ndo una menor de edad que está vinculada por a la ley de sus acudientes autorizados, por supuesto sus padres que ahora la odian, aunque creo que aún me odiaban antes de todo esto a diferencia de mis hermanas fui un poco más lejos, Nadeshiko se quedó con lo que tenía de ocultarlo todo, pero yo no, decidí gritarle al mundo de quien estaba enamorada, aun así creo que he despertado algo en mi familia.

Abrí la reja, entre a paso lento a la casa, mire por la ventana, pero vi que no había nadie, me acerque a la puerta, Nadeshiko abrió la puerta, ella tenía puesta solo una camisa, me miro, indicó con sus pulgar que entrara en la casa, cuando lo hice vi que estaba como siempre solo que tenía n ambiente menos pesado que de costumbre, camine hacia la cocina pues Hanako estaba allí, vi que la foto que teníamos de nuestro padres estaba rota, mire a Nadeshiko, ella la tomo y la tiro a la basura, escuche como se iba de vuelta con su novia.

(Todo ha cambiado por aquí desde que te enfrentaste a ellos, de hecho el trato de venir a refugiarse aquí, pero Nadeshiko, ella logro sacarlo a golpes de aquí, supongo que de algún modo lograste hacer que ella se quiere arriesgar a todo lo que puede pasar después de esto, son nuestros padres Sakurako, estamos unidas por sangre a ellos, el desastre está cerca por su culpa)

Hanako miraba por la ventana, podía ver que tenía guardado un cuchillo a un lado de su falda, suspire cuando la vi así, estaba asustada de lo que ellos nos hicieran, supongo que también tendrán ellos miedo después de todo nosotras llamamos a la policía por lo sucedido, así que están detrás de él, además de que el único lugar aparte de su trabajo donde se podían ocultar está protegido por otra chica a la que le trataron de sobreponer sus creencias, haciendo que un odio creciera en ella, están solos los dos contra el mundo, aunque creo que tampoco tendrán un trabajo.

(Hanako no es necesario que tengas un cuchillo a mano, ellos no creo que vuelvan con lo que está pasando por aquí, de seguro nos van a dejar en paz, así que deja ese cuchillo donde debe estar que si no te terminaras cortando Hanako) Cuando me intente acercar ella saco rápidamente su cuchillo, vi que tenía sangre en la punta, me asusté mucho al ver que la temerosa de Hanako estaba frente a mí sosteniendo un cuchillo frente a mí, estaba firme, ella no titubeaba, estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

(La gente cambia por 3 razones, aprender más de lo que querías saber, sufrir suficiente, o cansarse de lo mismo, yo cambie porque estaba cansada de quedarme atrás a llorar de miedo, me canse de siempre estar llorando por esto, estar sola, si tengo que defenderme lo hare, ya no quiero llorar de miedo, vi demasiado, actué muy poco ahora me voy a levantar y actuare como debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo)

La mire, ella bajo el cuchillo, lo metió en su falda antes de tomar de la nevera un poco de jugo, lo tomo, yo me quede quieta en donde estaba, dándome cuenta de que todos estábamos cambiando, para mal parece ser, Kaede antes era una hermosa niña de corazón puro, ahora ella es como Akari, algo que la describe suficiente si has visto de antemano lo que ella puede llegar a hacer si está enojada, Yui, ella aunque no lo parezca se ha vuelto más, abierta y oscura, parece ser que ha cambiado de modo que parece ser aún más fuerte que antes, pero al mismo tiempo se ve tan frágil, ahora quien se suma a la lista es Hanako, de pasar a ser una niña que solo se concentra en sus estudios, a ser una niña que tiene un cuchillo con sangre en sus manos y no tiene miedo de usarlo si es necesario, esto que pasa solo nos está destruyendo.

(Sakurako, las cosas siempre son iguales, se quedaran como las dejaste pero cambiando, es muy lento pero lo harán, lo que está pasando tenía que suceder en algún momento porque ninguna opresión dura para siempre, en algún momento la gente se levantara en contra de ellos, u otras personas lo harán, me temo Sakurako que todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor no lo puedes detener de ningún modo, además tú también has cambiado, antes eras alguien que molestaba demasiado con sus estupideces, ahora eres una especie de cabecillo de familia, tienes que comportarte seria pero amorosa, ya no te la pasas molestando, ahora tu eres la misma pero con un pequeño cambio que de seguro ni tu notaste)

Suspire, ella tenía razón es un cambio que continuara cuando todo esto que en parte provoque yo acabe, entiendo que las cosas que he hecho para llegar hasta aquí fue para proteger mi relación con Himawari, proteger a mi familia, pero en parte creo que las he olvidado a ellas dos, no supe nada durante un buen tiempo ni me importo, aunque un lazo de sangre nos une, no es muy fuerte, durante el tiempo que me fui, Hanako tuvo que aprender a defenderse a sí misma, Nadeshiko por fin pudo tener mucho más tiempo con el amor de su vida, pudo quitarse esa corbata y relajarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo, yo, me quede con la mujer de mis sueños, mi prometida, compre un apartamento con todo lo que cualquiera soñaría para su familia, mientras que lo que deje atrás estuvo cambiando pero siempre estuvo ahí.

(Sera mejor que te des prisa Sakurako, no creo que ellos tarden en aparecer de nuevo, no quiero que lo hagan mi casa, sin ofenderte pero tengo que mantener este lugar en pie ahora que tú te vas, pero no te preocupes, hare que estés orgulloso, nuestra hermana me apoyara, pero me dijo que era un pelea que debía ganar con muy poco apoyo, así que no quiero correr riesgos, prometo informarte de lo que pase aquí, mientras tanto será mejor que guardemos algo de distancia entre nosotras, si nos encuentran todas juntas puede que nos salga peor que separadas)

(Solo vine por mis cosas para llevarlas a mi nuevo apartamento, son pocas así que no tardare, mientras tanto, Hanako, quiero que me prometas algo que a pesar de todo siempre cumplirás) Ella asintió con la cabeza, yo camine hacia las escaleras, antes de subir le un pequeño vistazo a ella, pude ver en sus ojos como tenía más confianza que nunca, sabía que era bueno que la dejara cuidarse a sí misma para que explorara lo que le tocara vivir de mayor, no pude sentirme más orgullosa, de ver como la niña a quien defendí con todas mis fuerzas, hoy frente a mí, mostraba que era capaz de muchas cosas, tengo que admitir que tengo miedo de que algo le pase a ella, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer, debo dejar que cambie para que se vuelva ella misma.

(No dejes te maten ellos, ni tampoco te manches las manos de sangre sin necesidad) Ella toco su cuchillo, asintió con la cabeza antes de irse de la cocina hacia la sala, me dio la mano antes de irse a dormir en el sofá, yo subí las escaleras, escuche unos ruidos llenos de éxtasis del cuarto de mi hermana, me reí porque de seguro me hubiera gustado escucharlos antes, me haría feliz verla de una vez por todas divirtiéndose mejor que estar leyendo un libro todo el día deseando ver a su amada.

Entre en mi habitación, respire el viejo aire que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, me sentía muy vieja por estar dejando esta habitación aunque solo tenga 13 años, aquí jamás volveré a menos que ya no haya ningún peligro, tome todas las pocas cosas que sé que valdrían la pena, termine de llenar solo un pequeña maleta que tenía cerca de mi cama, tenía mis videojuegos, uno que otro manga, algunos recuerditos pequeños, de repente vi una cosa extraña, era algo que había visto hacia un tiempo pero se me había olvidado aquí mismo.

(Son las originales, no puedo creerlo, no lo había visto hacía mucho tiempo) Un girasol junto con una de un árbol sakura uno que hacia homenaje a mi nombre y al de Himawari, que significa literalmente girasol, yo sonreí suavemente, eran casi tan viejos como yo, estaban algo dañados, pero eran los originales, los primeros que tuvimos ya que se les rompieron la hebilla, mire lo que había hecho hace mucho tiempo, los había vuelto unas manillas, se las regalare a Himawari cuando llegamos de vuelta al apartamento, termine de organizar todo, salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras, Hanako descansaba tranquilamente, ganas de molestarla no me entran, así que iré a casa de Himawari.

Cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido, fui a la casa de Himawari, la puerta estaba entreabierta, sus padres la estaban abrazando con fuerza deseándole lo mejor a ella, yo sonreí al ver esa escena, aunque también tuve algo de envidia deseando tener ese tipo de familia con unos padres que te apoyan incondicionalmente, pero es imposible, jamás lo harán así que me olvide de eso, mire a Himawari, ella se volteo para darme un beso suave en la mejilla, yo pase mi mano por su cadera dándole un abrazo tierno.

(Prométeme que la vas a cuidar, jamás la vas a dejar sola, estarás a su lado cada segundo que puedas, solo, hazla feliz, porque si no lo haces te hare pagar por ilusionar a mi niña) La madre de Himawari me miro con lágrimas en sus ojos, yo asintió con la cabeza.

(Lo prometo, cumpliré todo lo que me pides y más, la amo con todo mi corazón, ahora podemos estar juntas cada día, volveremos a visitar luego, ¿Ya saben dónde es?) Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, con todo hecho y dicho le indique a Himawari que nos fuéramos ya, ella llevando su maleta tomo mi mano lista para irse, se despidió por última vez de sus padres, salimos a la calle, no estamos tan lejos de la casa así que fuimos caminando, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar me detuve.

(No volveré a casa, ese lugar ya no es mi hogar, ahora lo es aquí, hoy empieza nuestra vida nueva, una que viviremos las dos hasta morir)

(¿No volverás?)

(Hanako maduro, cambio como todas nosotras, ahora debe vivir su propia historia, no quiero molestarla)

Ella sonrió, me dio un beso, apreté su mano pensando por un segundo que tan solo es un sueño, pero nada se compraría con esto, camine a su lado, subimos, llegas al apartamento, nos miramos a los ojos y dejamos otra vez, nuestro amor reflejado en las nuevas manchas en la cama…


	21. Nesecitas tiempo

Sakurako estaba algo callada, miraba por la ventana, ya era de mañana, las dos habíamos pasado toda la noche teniendo sexo, como era usual entre nosotras, lo raro era su actitud, normalmente ella estaría pegada a ni llenándome de besos pero ahora solo miraba hacia afuera sin hacer nada.

(Himawari, ahora que solo quedamos nosotras, quiero abandonar la escuela)

(¿Qué?)

(Mira es que, Akari me da un buen trabajo, Yui está de acuerdo conmigo sobre eso, la escuela es buena y todo ese tema pero siento que no es para mí, quiero dejarla, seguir con Akari en el trabajo)

(Pero sin estudios aunque sea secundaria te será muy difícil que te den licencia, cosas así, no creo que sea una buena idea, para nada, de hecho no voy a dejar que la abandones)

Me puse frente a ella, me miro de reojo, luego sonrió, se fue a la sala, se sentó sobre el sofá estirándose sobre él, me indico con un dedo que me acercara a ella, cuando lo hice me tomo de uno de mis brazos, me empujo contra el sofá.

(Así que piensas obligarme a mi Sakurako-sama, a quedarme en la escuela, ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?)

(Oomuro Sakurako no me da miedo, ni me aterra pensar en las consecuencias de enfrentarme a ella, no dejare que abandones la escuela, pienso en nuestro futuro, además no quiero que mis hijos piensen igual, yo quiero ver como se gradúan) Sonriendo ella se acercó s mi cuello, comenzó a pasar sus dientes lentamente, gemí, me mordió, fue solo una pequeña probadita, yo quería mucho más, cuando se separó de mi la agarre del cuello, pase mis manos por su espalda, clave un poco mis uñas para tentarla.

(Con que quieres jugar, sabes que me gusta rudo) Olvidamos nuestra conversación de antes, solo nos concentramos en el cuerpo de la otra, Sakurako con sus dientes comenzó a subir mi camisa, lo hizo lentamente para torturarme, cuando de repente tocaron el timbre, Sakurako se levantó del sofá de mala gana, pero antes de abrir la puerta se acercó nuevamente del sofá y saco algo del cajón que nunca pensé ver nuevamente.

(UN ARMA) Sakurako tenía en su mano un arma, no sabía que había armas en esta casa, menos que supiera usarla porque la sostenía como si no fuera algo nuevo, ella me indico que callara.

(Son ilegales no te pongas a gritar que tengo una, no quiero que me arresten) Se acercó a la cámara de la puerta, tenía suerte, solo era un mensajero, ella bajo el arma, abrió la puerta, el hombre rápidamente cambio de cara, le dio unos papeles a Sakurako, ella los miro.

(Me lamento infórmale que sus padres han pedido una orden de emancipación en contra suya, de hecho desde ahora usted es nada más que Sakurako, desde ahora para ojos de la ley usted no tiene apellido, ni padres biológicos que la reconozcan a usted como su hija, lo siento, nunca habíamos visto esto, ni lo creímos posible, pero tienen contactos, como sea, solo venía a informarle que la petición ya fue aprobada) El tipo cerró la puerta de Sakurako, podía ver la sorpresa en su cara y no quería estar allí cuando de una vez por todas ella reaccionara.

Me levante del sofá, le quite el arma a Sakurako, mire la hoja que sostenía en sus manos que tenía un sello oficial, eso quería decir que de verdad la habían sacado de la familia, la emancipación no significa perder el apellido ni nada de eso, solo significa independencia temprana, pero los papeles tenían peticiones diferentes, entre ellas decía "Perder el apellido de la familia" cosas que no tenían sentido, jamás serian aprobadas de no ser que alguien moviera sus influencias, la mire, seguí leyendo una y otra vez sin creerlo.

(Eso quiere decir que, que solo soy Sakurako, ahora, ni siquiera tengo familia, pensé que me odiaban como para no reconocerme como su hija, pero, para ir con la ley y sacarme legalmente de la familia, tanto me odian)

(Sakurako, tranquila, no te mereces llevar el apellido de esos bastardos, tu eres mejor que eso)

(No digas eso, al menos tú tienes el tuyo, mírame a mí, soy solo Sakurako, solo es muy raro pensarlo así, es, joder estoy temblando)

Una cosa era que tomaran caminos diferentes en sus vidas, otra cosa es que te saquen de una manera muy literal de la familia, de repente le llevo un mensaje de Nadeshiko, y de Hanako, todas decían lo mismo "Me sacaron de la familia, nos sacaron de la casa" Sakurako se dejó caer al suelo, parecía estar sorprendida de sobremanera de todo esto, ella tomo su teléfono, de inmediato llamo a Akari.

(Que vayan a la dirección que te envié por correo, ahí estarán a salvo, diles que dejen esos teléfonos, que tomen todas sus cosas y se larguen, están sobre la ley, eso va más allá de mi juego, yo te lo prometí Sakurako, tu eres parte de mi familia, todos lo son, yo los protegeré, cueste lo que me cueste, esa es la garantía que te di, la que te pagare ahora mismo)

Ella envió las direcciones a sus hermanas, respondieron con que iban de inmediato al lugar, Nadeshiko dijo que conseguiría un trabajo, Hanako informo que le habían sacado de la escuela, supongo que Sakurako también está afuera, pero al menos esta bien, tiene un apartamento, al menos en un trabajo, estaba muy preocupada por todo, yo la mire sin decir nada, cuando termino me miro a los ojos, yo supe que tenía que hacer, abrí mus brazos.

(Ahora yo, solo soy Sakurako, apellido, lo perdí a manos de mis propios padres, esa no es una historia que mis hijos deberían escuchar) Ella comenzó a llorar, yo la rodee con mis brazos, le di un beso en la frente, deje que llorara en mis hombros, pero de repente, ella paro de llorar, miro la hoja otra vez, en un arranque de enojo la arrugo por completo, la tiro a la basura, se acercó a mí, me miro todo el cuerpo.

Se puso de rodillas, tomo mi mano, lentamente acaricio mis manos con suavidad, le dio un beso a mi anillo, apoyo su cabeza en mi mano, yo la acaricie la mejilla, la beso, fue uno lleno de amor.

(Eres mi prometida, eres mi amada, mi chica, ahora, tu eres quien me dará mi apellido, porque cuando me case contigo, tu apellido será el mío, el de nuestros hijos) Ella me miro seriamente, me asuste un poco pero al fin eso era verdad.

(Lo es, solo de ti, yo te lo voy a dar, a nuestros hijos también, tú eres mi prometida Sakurako) Ella beso mi mano, peri esta vez era un beso más provocativo.

(Ellos no me importan un carajo, ese apellido no es nada para mí, solo me importa el tuyo, por eso, tu eres mi prioridad número uno, yo no dejare que te hagan daño esos malnacidos, primero) Ella tomo el arma, le quito el seguro y la miro con algo de maldad.

(Le vuelo los sesos) Yo tome esa arma de sus manos, le coloque el seguro, luego trate de sacarle las balas, me costó mucho pero imite lo mismo que veía en las películas, al final cuando pude sacarlas, las bote todas a la basura, y lance el arma.

(No, si matas a alguien yo, no quisiera saber nada de ti, no eres una asesina Sakurako, esa solamente será la última salida, si es que eso llega a pasar, si hicieron esto es porque no te querían cerca, no pienso que vengan a hacernos daño)

Ella me miro a los ojos, miro el arma, la tomo entre sus manos, asintió con la cabeza, el aura de maldad que vi desapareció de inmediato, ella la dejo en el cajón, se acercó a mí, sonrió.

(Abre tu mano) Ella puso su mano contra la mía, se acercó al panel, puso música suave, agarro mi trasero para besarme.

(Ahora mismo creo que pase por todas las etapas de duelo en unos segundos, extraño no es cierto, pero tienes razón, yo te amo, y tú a mí, me quieres muchísimo, tienes un anillo que demuestra mi amor, yo no soy una asesina para nada, lo último que hare será usar la violencia para alejarlos de nuestras vidas, perdóname por estar así de bipolar y cambiante, pero pasan tantas cosas que debo procesar en tan poco tiempo, que no sé si me estoy apresurando demasiado, a lo mejor lo pienso demasiado o no, solo, quiero calmarme un poco y creo que bailar me ayuda, no se es relajante)

Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, yo me moví siguiendo su ritmo, uno lento concorde a la música, no sabía muy bien que tan acelerada estaba la mente de ella ahora, pero debería estar calmada, por cómo se movía debes estar bajándole la velocidad a su cerebro.

(Himawari, te amo) Ella me dio un vuelta que me hizo chocar contra el comedor, caí para atrás, ella me dejo encima de la mesa, fue por algo que estaba en la habitación, me mostro lo que tenía en sus manos.

(Un lubricante) Ella se quitó su camisa, se puso el lubricante por todo el cuerpo, se puso sobre mí, me estaba confundiendo lo acelerada que estaba, hacia muy poco estaba llorando, de repente los mando al diablo, después que bailáramos relajadamente, ahora está restregando su cuerpo lleno de lubricante contra mí, empiezo a creer que Sakurako no tiene suficiente tiempo para relajarse y pensar, que está pensando en muchas cosas muy rápido.

(Sakurako creo que) Antes de decir algo ella se quitó el resto de la ropa, también lo hizo conmigo soltó el lubricante que estaba algo cálido en mi omanko, la mire, ella me subió un poco en la mesa, abrió las piernas y lentamente se restregó contra mí, yo gemí, el lubricante permitía que el contacto fuera más fuerte, ella me miro a los ojos.

(Solo déjate llevar, no hables, no tenemos mucho tiempo) Ella levanto mis piernas de una manera completamente nueva, ella se levantó sobre la mesa, doblo las rodillas y comenzó a restregarse contra mí, poder como todo su cuerpo se movía contra mí, eso fue exquisito.

(Maldición) Eso fue lo último que pude decir antes de perderme en el momento, las manos de Sakurako sostenía mis piernas mientras me embestía, cada uno de esos movimientos me causaban un placer muy ensordecedor, uno que se estaba acercando a un límite que ya conocía, estaba a punto de tener otro orgasmo a manos de prometida.

Ella me miro desde arriba, lamiéndose el labio inferior se detuvo, dejándome a medio camino, la mire, ella relajadamente se bajó de la mesa, fue a la habitación, para volver con el collar, lo paso alrededor de mi cuello, sabía que sería un día largo.

(Ponte en cuatro patas perrita, aún no hemos terminado aquí) Sakurako dominante me empujo haciéndome quedar en cuatro, seguí el juego jadeando como un perro, levanto mi pierna derecha como si fuera un perro orinando, ella abrió sus piernas, y comenzó a embestirme otra vez.

(Eres mi Himawari, de nadie más) Ella acelero sus movimientos aún más, jalo mi correo con tal vez demasiada fuerza, como pude la agarre, él se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado ruda, me soltó ligeramente, eso me dio oportunidad de jalar la correa, ella callo de cara, me miro a los ojos confundida.

(¿Estas bien? Creo que tomas todo muy rápido, estas cambiando demasiado de humor, lo llevas demasiado rápido, debes calmarte) Estaba jadeando, ella me miro a los ojos, se pasó la mano por la cara varias veces, suspiro.

(Yo no sé Himawari, quiero decir, siento que debería quedarme quieta, pero no puedo hacer nada que lo pueda cambiar todo, supongo que debo pasar de eso, pero entonces llega la pregunta y si esto, que tal aquello, no lo sé, estoy muy indecisa, pero como todo está sucediendo al mismo tiempo, no tengo momentos para tirarme al suelo y hacer nada, porque si lo hago me voy a quedar atrás, solo, quiero un descanso pero no hay tiempo para eso)

Sakurako se dejó en suelo, yo la mire a los ojos, me deje caer contra ella, tenía que buscar la forma de alargar el tiempo para que ella piense bien pero ¿Cómo?...


	22. Paz mental forzada

Por alguna razón Himawari me dijo que tenía que cerrar los ojos, yo obviamente lo hice, de seguro ya va a dejar el tema de mi falta de tiempo para pensar las cosas, me dará mucho amor, espero que del rudo porque quiero seguir con lo del perro, o más bien, que Himawari es mi perra, me encanto verla siendo dominada, no puede haber algo más excitante que eso, pero me tomo de imprevisto que cuando soltara su correa solo un poco me haría caer de cara, quiero decir, me dolió bastante el hecho de que me detuvo en una buena parte por una razón tonta, si estoy acelerándome un poco con mi pensamiento pero no es nada malo, hay veces en que no puedes hacer nada más que actuar lo más rápido que puedes.

(Bien, ahora, quiero que te quedes completamente quieta sin hacer ningún ruido hasta que yo te diga, además sigue con los ojos cerrados) Ella paso algo por mis manos, también por mis pies, yo no entendí nada hasta que sentí que se me apretaban con fuerza las extremidades a algo de madera, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Himawari me cerro la boca con un beso que seguí animadamente, trate de mover mi cuerpo pero no pude, decidí abrir mis ojos para darme cuenta de que estaba amarrada a la mesa del comedor.

(Himawari, si nada sexy va a pasar desátame, a menos claro que ya empieces a bailar para mí, en ese caso eres bienvenida a venir para aquí)

(No, te vas a quedar ahí a pensar en todo mientras yo leo un libro, pensaras en tus cosas, cuando lo hagas si pasaran cosas sexys) Himawari se puso su pijama, fue al sofá y se puso a leer un libro que tenía cerca de la mesa, yo la mire un rato, ni se molestó en mirarme solo abrió su libro, se sentó, trate de moverme para zafarme de las ataduras pero era imposible, estaban muy bien puestas, me sorprendí por lo buena que era en esto.

(¿Y si tengo ganas de ir al baño?)

(Akari me enseño que si el consumo de líquido es mínimo puedes durar 10 horas sin ir al baño, solo aguántate, piensa en tus cosas y te soltare)

(¿Y cómo sabrás que pensé en mis cosas?)

(Soy tu prometida, lo sabré)

(Eso no tiene ningún sentido Himawari)

No me volvió a responder ninguna de las preguntas que hice, trate de moverme como pude pero seguía sin funcionar, al final me rendí, cerré mis ojos, estuve así un buen rato, con la mente en blanco hasta que escuche que alguien se estaba moviendo, mire que Himawari se estaba levantando del sofá, pensé que me había soltar pero me equivoqué, en realidad fue a la habitación.

(Sigue así y menos te voy a soltar, solo ponte a pensar, cuando lo hagas te soltare, hasta entonces te puedes quedar ahí todo lo que quieras, me puedes gritar, pero no te voy a responder, escuchare música, piensa) Ella cerró la puerta y me dejo sola amarrada contra el comedor, me rendí pues supe que enserio tenía que pensar en todo.

Pues, nunca pensé bien en mi futuro con Himawari, ya me comprometí con ella, ya tengo un apartamento hermoso para vivir juntas, ya lo hemos hecho más de una vez en nuestra cama, de distintas maneras, posiciones, partes, de todo, ahora que más, ¿Hijos, puede que sí? La amo con todo mi corazón, tener un hijo con ella seria hermoso, obviamente no sería nuestro solo adoptado, aunque, tengo algo de miedo con todo esto.

¿Qué tal si mi padre me encuentra y le hace daños a mis hijos? No sabría qué hacer si el mata a Himawari, si le hace daño cuando yo podía hacer algo, no lo sé, creo que me volvería loca, al final creo que me quitaría la vida, no tendría por quien vivir, ni para qué, así que pobremente si me metería un tiro en la cien, hablando de armas debería enseñarle a Himawari usarla, no quiero que cuando esté trabajando alguien llegue y le haga daño a ella, si la aprende a usar podría dejar a esa persona fuera de combate, no la creo capaz de matarlo, su corazón es demasiado bueno para eso, por mi lado yo creo que si mataría por mi seguridad por de Himawari también, no dudaría en matar a quien la está molestando, aunque intente botar a la basura las balas yo tengo más, así que no preocupo por eso, Akari nos tiene bien surtida a todas con armas.

Sé que Akari tiene una, aparte de una escopeta, según ella es para su seguridad, ya que muchos le quieren robar sus recetas para los dulces afrodisiacos más caros de todo Japón, además de ser los más efectivos, comer una de esas cosas te deja como loco, solo quieres tener sexo hasta no poder moverte, Akari dice que es una receta que descubrió por si misma hace mucho tiempo, creo que eso la volvió una pervertida, aparte de obtener como pareja a Chinatsu.

(Flashback)

(Estaba jugando a cocinar con mi hermana, desde hacía días que me sentía muy extraña, como si algo dentro de mí me rogara por salir a decirle a todos que se fueran a pudrir en el infierno, así que ella me dijo que jugar me haría sentir mejor, le creí, pero entonces puse un ingrediente de más que vi por ahí en una de las mesas de mi casa, me confundí pensando que era agua, pero no lo era, junto con algo de raíz de algo, el producto de los antofilos, un poco de procesado de cacao y mi toque especial, cree mi fabuloso dulce afrodisiaco, es como un viagra pero que causa la calentura de todo lo que se mueve, si te lo comes follaras con tu pareja como campeona, como yo, cuando termine de hacer mi dulce me lo comí todo, era tanto que creo que enloquecí más allá de la cuenta, por suerte ese mismo día Chinatsu iría a mi casa, la agarre suavemente del brazo, la lleve a mi cuarto y la viole brutalmente, aunque violar es un decir porque pocos minutos después de empezar me rogaba que continuara, así que, si quieres una noche increíble ten un poco de estos)

(Te venía a preguntar si hiciste la tarea, no como nacieron tus dulces)

(Invierte y ganaras mucho dinero, estoy segura que Yui y tú lo necesitan para cierto producto de una compañía de nombre Sony, si no me equivoco, trabaja para mí)

(Yo apoyo lo que dice, no he podido ganar más dinero) Yui entro al salón y firmo el contrato que Akari tenía frente a mí, con una sonrisa maliciosa ella me entrego el esfero a mí, supuse que solo me quedaba firmar o no me dejaría en paz, así que lo tome y firme, ella se empezó a reír como si estuviera muy feliz porque las dos firmáramos.

(Siento que hice un trato con el diablo) Dije eso mientras dejaba el esfero de lado, Yui asintió con la cabeza junto con la risa de Akari, ella tomando el contrato lo guardo en su bolsillo, luego de eso junto sus manos frente a su cara mientras sonreía.

(El diablo me llamo su pequeña ángel, también su competencia, así que nos veremos allí, y salúdenlo si es que ustedes van a por él antes que yo)

(Fin del Flashback)

Maldición que aterrador, pero el trato ya está firmado y es de por vida, ya no poder hacer nada para romperlo así que solo me queda pensar que Akari ama bromear y que enserio no es un esbirro del diablo, lo cual veo poco probable, espero que no me equivoque con eso o hice un trato con alguien que se familiariza con él.

Supongo que eso es todo lo que tengo en mente por ahora, aunque lo de mis padres lo he ignorado, quiero decir, que clase de padre sádico y maniático le dispararía a dos menores de edad para irse con su hija que es homosexual, yo me lleve la menor cantidad de daño pensando en todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, quiero decir, le dispararon a Akari, también a Ayano pero ella parecía verlo venir, como si pudiera ver el futuro o cosas así, eso aún no lo entiendo, a Yui le causaron un convulsión, se por cosas que me ha dicho Akari que su cerebro se encuentra en un estado muy delicado, que evitara a toda costa tocar su cabeza ya que podría destruirle el cerebro, aunque que le habrá pasado a la hermana de Akari, no la he visto desde hace mucho tiempo, solo en la cena, tan rápido como apareció también desapareció, pero por lo que yo sé, detestara con todo su corazón a Chinatsu por robarle a su querida hermanita, tal vez demasiado querida hermana, su obsesión por ella me tiene aterrada, aparte de todo lo que logre ver en su habitación, razón por la cual ella se mudó tan pronto como pudo junto con su novia.

Me pregunto dónde demonios estaban mis padres todo este tiempo, no creo que trabajando, además de que también durante un tiempo muy corto se llevaron a Nadeshiko, pero volvió al poco tiempo, algo deprimida, pero al menos volvió, sé que su relación con la chica esa se vio muy afectada por eso, pero al final, ambas siguieron juntas a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, eso me pareció muy lindo a mi parecer, luchar hasta el fin por tu pareja sin importar que pase es lo más lindo que hay, yo pienso hacerlo por Himawari también, si se da el momento en donde tenga que defenderla con todo lo que tengo lo hare.

Probablemente en un futuro no muy cercano yo me tenga que enfrentar a mis padres, aunque no sé si llamarlos así después de todo ellos me han abandonado quitándome mi apellido, no tanto abandonado, jamás estuvieron a mi lado durante mi crianza, siempre estaban lejos de mí, pero controlaban todo, me sorprende que jamás se dieran cuenta de mi relación con Himawari, supongo que solo pensaron que éramos amigas de la infancia bastante cercanas, además de que mantuve bastante en secreto todo lo que tengo con ella, hasta que claro ella dijo que terminaría conmigo si no era capaz de pelear por ella, cosa que hago ahora.

Tengo el arma para cuando lleguen mis padres a atacarme, Yui tiene la suya para cuando eso pase también, aunque me conto que era más el padre de Kyoko quien la estaba persiguiendo, me mostro una foto que tenia de el para que me anduviera con mucho cuidado, pero juro que a ese tipo lo he visto antes, si es que se dignan a venir sabiendo que la policía está detrás de ellos, sospecho que algunos si lo están porque la hoja donde decían que yo ya no era su hija estaba firmada por el juez después de que escaparon, deben de tener contactos con los de la ley para que los dejen pasar, así que si, ellos vendrán a por mí, de eso estoy segura, pero también estoy segura de algo, que los voy a vencer, tengo muchísimo miedo, pero también quiero acabar con ellos para liberar a mi familia de ellos, de ese modo sé que no viviré con tanto miedo, finalmente poder salir a donde sea sin temer de que ellos aparezcan de la nada.

Cuando abrí mis ojos nuevamente me di cuenta que el sol estaba empezando a ocultarse, de hecho estaba en sofá, Himawari estaba en mis piernas, dormía plácidamente sobre mi cabeza mientras que mi rostro estaba en sus pechos, no desaproveche la oportunidad de acomodarme en esas dos grandes cosas, mientras lo hacía me dio mucho sueño, mientras me dejaba caer en los brazos de Morfeo pensaba en como ella me soltó sin que me diera cuenta en ningún momento, solo supuse que me metí demasiado en mis pensamientos, le agradeceré cuando despierte por darme ese momento de paz mental…


	23. Pijamada con Chistose

Desperté bastante tarde, supuse que me quede dormida esperando a que Sakurako saliera de sus pensamientos, me dio pereza moverme, con ella en mis brazos solo me dieron ganas de seguir durmiendo, mire a mi pecho, Sakurako seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando me vio sonrío, yo le devolví la sonrisa con mucha dicha en mi interior, Sakurako me dio un fuerte abrazo, me acerco aún más a ella, hundió su cabeza entre mis pechos, yo acaricie su cabeza sintiéndome en paz, pero el silencio se acabó cuando la panza de Sakurako rugió de hambre, supongo que tendrá hambre por la cantidad de tiempo que la deje amarrada contra la mesa.

(Himawari, dame dos minutitos contigo antes de que vayas a hacer desayuno, quiero descansar un poco más) Ella abrió su boca, yo la mire un rato sin entender, hasta que supe que quería, abrí mi boca, saque mi lengua y le di un beso bastante sucio, ella se puso encima mío, resbalo su saliva hacia mi boca, me la trague con gusto, ella comenzó a emocionarse, me abrazo mientras agarraba mi trasero, yo la separe de mí, no quería tener sexo ahora, tenía hambre, las dos teníamos, así que era hora de comer, luego hora de tener sexo hasta no poder movernos, solo será un día de darnos amor.

(Sakurako es hora de comer, ahora no, ya te daré lo quieres, así que cálmate, iré a hacer el desayuno, ya vuelvo no me demoro nada) Le di un beso esquimal, ella me dejo ir de inmediato, cuando me levante me lleve una fuerte nalgada de parte de Sakurako, cuando la mire hizo como si nada, yo no pude evitar sonreír al verla así, como si nada, me baje los pantalones, levante mi trasero y lo sacudí un poco, ella se me quedo viendo fijamente, levanto sus manos con intención de tocarlo de hecho parecía que quería volver a morderme.

(Iré a hacer el desayuno) Me fui tranquilamente dejando a Sakurako con la boca abierta y las manos en aire, cerré las persianas para que nadie viera a Sakurako desnuda, cosa que se me olvido hacer ayer, aparte luego ella me dará lo suyo por toda la casa, aunque estuviéramos en un piso alto no quería correr riesgos, aliste todo, haría un desayuno simple, un huevo con algo de cereal con jugo de naranja, serví los jugos junto los cereales, prendí la estufa, puse los huevos a hacer, estaba por darme la vuelta cuando sentí que algo me estaba agarrando el trasero, mire a atrás, Sakurako tenía su cabeza en mi espalda, sus manos tocaban y estrujaban mi trasero sin ninguna preocupación, yo la mire de reojo, ella lamio mi cuello por detrás dándome una extraña sensación.

(Crees que después de hacer eso no te voy a atacar, acaso crees que soy idiota, ahora mismo te quiero comer a moriscos de manera muy literal, así que quédate quieta mientras te doy un servicio especial)

(No, a comer) Me fui a sentar en el comedor mientras dejaba deseosa a Sakurako, ella me miro de reojo con algo de enojo, luego se sentó a comer sin muchas ganas, cuando termino me miro a los ojos mientras comía de la manera más lenta posible para que ella esperara por mí, me encantaría ver cada segundo como se impacienta más y más, esperando por su amada comprometida.

Cuando di mi último bocado deje los platos listos para lavarlos, cuando tome el jabón sentí algo húmedo y viscoso en mi ano, cuando mire para atrás me encontré con Sakurako dándomelo todo, pero entonces el tono de llamada de Akari sonó, Sakurako lo ignoro concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo, yo pensé un poco en contestar pues estaba disfrutando de verdad lo que ella me estaba haciendo, pero como era Akari lo mejor era contestar.

(Necesito que vigiles al sujeto #22 de la lista de padres como objetivos principales, es de baja amenaza, al menos para ti, para él es muerte en potencia, además dile a Himawari que no se meta en esto, blablá, tiene un lindo trasero, blablá, lo que sea, ¿Entendido?) Olvide por completo lo que sentía gracias a Sakurako cuando escuche lindo trasero, una idea traviesa y en parte de venganza recorrió mi cerebro para hacerme sonreír.

(Wow, no sabía que Chinatsu te dejara mirar otras mujeres, será interesante hablar con ella cuando ustedes aparezcan, le encantara saber que es lo que piensas, de que, a sí, mi lindo trasero, lo dijiste así cierto, espero que no se enoje ni nada)

(¿Qué quieres?)

(Que la dejes en paz por hoy, mañana puede ir a hacer sus trabajos esos)

(Tenemos un contrato que debe cumplir)

(Pensé que no querías perder por nada del mundo a Chinatsu)

Akari colgó de inmediato, Sakurako se levantó para darme un beso, un poco asqueroso pero hemos hecho cosas peores así que no me preocupo, cuando termino de besarme suspiro, fue por sus llaves, luego a vestirse.

(Tengo trabajo Himawari, de Akari no escapas ni chantajeas o lo pagas caro, te juro que tratare de volver temprano, pero ese sujeto se puede decir que es importante, nuestros informantes jamás nos dicen que toca ir a vigilarlos en persona a menos que sea grave, perdóname, te daré lo mejor de lo mejor mañana)

(¿Mañana?)

(La vigilancia dura al menos un día completo, pero es un sujeto de riesgo algo, además es de la lista de padres, es prioridad) Sentí algo amargo recorrerme, ella se iría por hoy, eso no me gustaba para nada, sé que ella se dio cuenta por mi mirada, yo solo deje de lavar los platos para irme a la habitación sin decirle nada, estaba llorando, ya sabía que Sakurako tenía que trabajar para Akari, pero escuchar que se iría por más de un día para cumplir un estúpido contrato me hacía sentir mal, me desagrada bastante, pero me hacía enojar con la persona equivocada.

(Vendré mañana, hablaremos de esto Himawari, porque esto, pasara más de una vez, es parte del contrato) Escuche la puerta principal cerrarse, sé que ella también estaba llorando, entiendo en cierto modo que ella tiene que hacerlo, pues las consecuencias con Akari pueden ser muy altas, pero, me enoja en cierto modo que ella se vaya cuando está teniendo sexo conmigo, maldición, me siento muy mal.

(Soy una idiota) Me fui a terminar de lavar los platos, cuando termine me fui a la sala para tirarme en el sofá sin saber qué hacer, tome mi libro, este era, el ensayo de la ceguera, un libro fabuloso que recomiendo leer, los instintos carnales del ser humano, la ceguera misma como una pandemia, bueno la ceguera blanca, aunque trate de concentrarme no lo podía hacer, me sentía muy sola, fui a la habitación otra vez, organice la ropa, lave la poca que estaba sucia, hice un pequeña limpieza de la casa, cuando termine seguía siendo muy temprano para irme a dormir.

(Llamare a Chitose) Fui por mi teléfono y la llame, tardo un poco en contestar pero al final lo hizo.

(Hola Himawari, a que debo la llamada)

(Nada, es que, Sakurako se fue a trabajar, no tengo muchas cosas que hacer ahora, pensé que sería bueno hablar contigo, pero si estoy interrumpiendo algo te dejare de molestar) Ella dio su calmante risa amable que me hizo sentir menos sola.

(No es una molestia podemos hablar todo el tiempo que quieras, Ayano también tiene trabajo con Akari, aunque no sé dónde este ella, solo sé que llevo a Yui a alguna "Parada especial" no se la verdad que sea eso, pero no estoy segura si sea así, ya sabes lo extraña que es ella)

(Si lo sé, oye ya que nuestras parejas se fueron por ahí porque no hacemos una pijamada, claro si quieres)

(Oh, eso sería fantástico, justo me sentía sola también, podemos hablar de nuestras parejas, voy a empacar mis cosas, nos vemos allá)

(Vale, gracias Chitose, nos vemos aquí luego)

(No es mucho tiempo tampoco, llegare en menos de 10 minutos, iré a la tienda a comprar bocadillos)

(Pagare parte de ellos cuando llegues)

(No es necesario pero bueno, ya nos vemos) Chitose colgó, yo fui a la cocina para tomar unos vasos y dejarlos a un lado, serví un poco de té que hice, aliste todo para que hablemos con tranquilidad, supongo que compartiré este sentimiento con Chitose, tal vez tanto tiempo con la filosófica de Ayano me pueda ayudar con lo que siento, desde, bueno, sea lo que sea que paso en la mente de Ayano, ella se ha vuelto más callada, pero parece saber más de todo que Akari, no lo comparte muy seguido pero que nos da buenos consejos de vez en cuando, aunque siempre aparece de la nada, como si se estuviera en otro mundo o algo así.

Siempre me he preguntado qué fue lo que le sucedió a Ayano, sé que tiene que ver con eso de Kyoko y Yui, pero no se mas, algunas chicas rumorean que ella enloqueció después de perder al amor de su vida, que se recluyo en algún lado y solo perdió todo rastro de razón, pero eso no me lo creo, sé que Chitose ha estado a su lado todo el tiempo, así que no creo que se recluyera, debió ser algo más mental, interno mejor dicho, algo que solo apareció para quedarse en su mente grabado hasta el día en que ella muera, tal vez solo necesite ayuda psiquiátrica, no la aceptara probablemente ella solo desaparecerá como siempre hace cuando alguien empieza con las preguntas de que le paso.

No mucho ahora que lo pienso de las chicas, mis amigas, sé que Yui tuvo una horrible pelea con el padre de Kyoko, paso todo eso del hospital, más o menos me se la historia completa, no sé muy bien lo que paso con ella, sé que tuvo un problema grave con Akari mientras estuvo en el hospital, jamás se aclaró como fue que paso, incluso Chinatsu tuvo que intervenir para que nada malo pasara entre las dos, con Yui incapacitada quien sabe que tan cruel se podría volver ella para sacarle todo, que se disculpe o que solo sufra, el razonamiento de Akari me parece un completo misterio, en cierta parte tiene algo de moral en sí, pero al mismo tiempo parece un comportamiento sociópata y contradictorio con sus mismos principios.

Eso termina en Akari, de un día para otro se volvió una loca que reina la escuela tras las sombras, ella ha chantajeando a casi todos los profesores de algún modo que no conozco, parece que es experta en golpear en los puntos débiles de la persona, creo que se debe a su vigilancia, debe tener ojos sobre todas las personas que conoce que pueden ser potenciales amenazas para ella, las elimina o descubre cosas en su beneficio, a pesar de eso todos sabemos que ella tiene una debilidad que no puede ocultar, Chinatsu, todo lo relacionado con ella la vuelve dócil, supongo que es porque está muy enamorada de ella y no quiere hacer nada mal, perderla creo que sería catastrófico, creo que se volvería loca, estaría fuera de control, saber que es de matar ahora, estando despechada, con la policía comiendo en su mano, de seguro se volvería una completa masacre.

Antes de pensar más en el tema alguien toco la puerta, sabía que era Chitose así que me organice la ropa, fui donde estaba a puerta, abrí la puerta y la salude, ambas nos dimos un abrazo, paso para poner los bocadillos en los platos que yo ya había puesto, con una sonrisa me hablo de temas relacionados con el consejo estudiantil, aunque ella había renunciado parecía estar atenta a lo que había pasado en el consejo desde su salida, la presidenta lo puede manejar bien, con ayuda de la profesora también, pero me siento mal por haberla dejado tanto tiempo sola con todo ese papeleo.

(Oye Chitose)

(Dime)

(¿Por qué dejaste el consejo?) Ella dejo caer la bolsa de frituras al suelo, lo miro un rato, parecía entristecida, pensé que no me quería de hablar del tema, estaba a punto de disculparme.

(Veras, tiene que ver con Ayano...)


	24. Vigilancia

De todos los momentos posibles Akari se le ocurre este para molestarme, quiero decir ni es mi padre porque demonios tengo que venir a vigilar a este tipo, si se quiso volar los sesos no es mi problema, es de Yui, ella debería estar aquí no yo, pero claro está con su pareja, yo, mientras tanto me puedo ir al demonio, maldito contrato de porquería.

(No insultes lo que Akari nos da, ya estaríamos muertas de no ser por sus apoyos a nuestras espaldas, que no sabes que nos tiene vigiladas por una razón y es porque nos quieren matar, yo podría escapar pero ustedes ya estarían muertas, además el en teoría hace parte de nuestra manada, nuestro deber es proteger a todos nuestros miembros)

Escuche la voz de Ayano pero no la pude encontrar por ningún lado, aunque la busque no la vi, me moví un poco del árbol pues ya me dolía el trasero de estar en la misma posición, cuando lo hice casi me caigo pero logre mantener el equilibrio a último minuto, mire la ventana que había vigilado por las últimas 4 horas, el hombre seguía quieto y deprimido, solo miraba a la foto que tenía con su familia.

(Hay gente que considera a la familia como el pilar fundamental de la vida, otros solo la ven como algo de sangre y el resto ni les importa pensar en eso, supongo que el padre de Yui lo ve como un pilar que se acabó de derrumbar, en parte por la culpa de Yui)

(¿Cómo va a tener que ver con esto?)

(Si su madre se fue por su culpa, su padre pierde a quien más ama, teniendo en cuenta que Yui tampoco lo visita muy seguido el estará solo la mayor parte del tiempo, sin familia si lo decimos así, con su pilar derrumbado parcialmente y el otro inexistente él se encuentra perdido, sin lugar en el mundo deseando por supuesto un final que en este caso es la muerte)

(Que estúpido, eso no tiene sentido, que se haga otra familia y ya está, así este viejo miserable no será un dolor en el trasero para nosotras dos, ahora mismo podríamos estar con nuestras parejas, teniendo sexo o solo dándonos besos, no aquí vigilando a un anciano que esta mas quieto que una foto)

No recibí respuesta, lo único que recibí fue un fuerte golpe en el rostro, esta vez no tuve la suerte de antes y me caí del árbol, al principio quede muy aturdida pero después de un rato me acostumbre a lo que estaba pasando, note que me había lanzado una piedra, quería devolvérsela pero no sabía dónde estaba.

(No hables así Sakurako, yo sé que tu familia no te ha tratado de lo lindo, pero ese hombre dio todo por su familia y ahora que no la tiene se siente abandonado, imagínate que por una discusión estúpida Himawari se va de la casa, ¿Cual crees que es tu reacción? Por supuesto que quedas sola y triste, con la incertidumbre de si tu amada está bien, que le paso, si va a regresar, tantas preguntas que te agobiaran)

Mire la piedra y la deje en su lugar, supongo que estoy algo insensibilizada con esto, no tuve padres que me apoyaran, tampoco una familia muy unida, así que no creo que los sentimientos que tiene el hombre y sus razones para suicidarse estén justificadas del todo, pero si me lo ponen así, de que Himawari se vaya de nuestra casa, creo que si me volvería completamente loca, luego pasaría a estar deprimida y si ella no vuelve, probablemente me volaría los sesos como el tipo trato de hacerlo.

Mire el árbol un rato, incline mi cuerpo un poco, me puse en cuclillas en ese momento, luego como si fuera un resorte me lance contra la rama del árbol, logre subirme de nuevo sin tener que pelear tanto, me deje caer contra la rama algo cansada, más bien achicharrada con eso de vivir, mire al hombre que seguía en el mismo lugar, mire mi teléfono y vi la foto que tenía con Himawari, note en reflejo de la pantalla una sombra, cuando mire hacia arriba note que la sombra seguía ahí.

(Perdón ya la quito, es una distracción que uso a veces) De la nada la sombra se quitó de ese lugar, mire a los lados y note que dos puntos brillantes me vigilaban, antes de decir algo un lindo gato se bajó del techo, suspire un poco pues estaba asustada de que fuera algo más, pero solo era mi imaginación.

(No me digas que te dan miedo los gatos)

(Y tú eres omnipotente o algo así, donde diablos estas que no te veo por ningún lado, ya empiezo a creer que estoy hablando sola)

(Busca mejor estoy de manera muy literal frente a ti, pero eso no importa, dime, ¿Qué haces viendo esas fotos en medio del trabajo?) Mire mi celular, era una de Himawari desnuda, estaba sonriendo, sabía que con eso me decía te amo, solo sonreí como idiota un rato.

(Solo quiero estar con ella, creo que ya sabes lo del apellido)

(Los de Akari nos notificaron, siguen investigando como algo así pudo pasar por nuestras leyes, aun así, debes apagar esa cosa, no queremos que sepa que lo estamos vigilando, ya sabes que esto es algo ilegal y no queremos más problemas de lo que ya tenemos)

(Llevamos 4 horas aquí, aparte ni me escucho cuando me caí, es poco probable que siquiera le importe que estamos vigilándolo, más bien, sal de tu escondite y cambiemos, ya me duele estar aquí en esta cosa, me quiero hacer en el suelo, tirarme al césped desnuda)

(1 Hora más y ya cambiamos, por ahora seguiré donde estoy, esta frio y es cómodo, pero me parece raro que no sepas donde estoy, supongo que estas algo ciega o yo se esconderme muy bien)

(La segunda creo yo, a veces apareces de la nada, eso sí que me da miedo, pero con este trabajo va contigo como la seda, aun así, cuando tengamos un cambio espero que no te moleste que vaya a, bueno tu sabes que con estas fotos)

(Y solo por eso te quedan 2 horas más antes del cambio, eso era información innecesaria para mí) Maldición...

Las dos horas no pudieron ser más lentas porque era imposible, solo mirábamos a un hombre aburrido de su vida mirar una foto con nostalgia, hacia 1 hora Ayano dijo que miraría las demás habitaciones a ver que encontraba, no le dije nada porque no tenía nada que responderle, pues igualmente no sabía dónde ella estaba.

(Curioso, lo demás parece estar abandonado de algún modo, nada ni nadie esta allí, solo libros, cosas muy comunes, nada importante la verdad, aunque vi que tenía un escondite con varias fotos de ella y su mujer haciendo cosas, indebidas, pero nada mas importante que eso)

(¿Te metiste en la casa?) Ayano sin aparecer de nuevo solo me dio información inútil para mí.

(Si)

(Mira, a mí ya ni me importa preguntar como entraste ni donde estas)

(Se nota que quieres estar con Himawari, más bien aprovecha y llámala ahora que puedes, después de todo ya pasaron dos horas) En ese momento de la oscuridad del techo, Ayano salto hacia mi árbol, yo solo la mire un rato, no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería escuchar la voz de mi amante.

(Vale) Me baje del árbol sintiéndome extrañamente mal, durante las dos horas de silencio solo pensaba en escuchar a Himawari decirme te amo, quería también discutir lo de mi empleo, quería que todo estuviera bien entre mi Himawari y yo, pero no sé si ella de verdad quiera escucharme, pero claro, ella está enojada porque me fui.

Fui a un parque cercano, por la hora no había absolutamente nada que me pudiera molestar, aparte era parque lejos de varias residencias por lo que ni tenían cámaras de seguridad.

Me tire en césped que había, mire al cielo un rato, pensando en Himawari tome mi teléfono, marque su número y espere.

(¿Qué?) Ese tono me dolió, pero no respondí nada, lo único que hice fue quedarme callada por un buen rato, Himawari no tardo en gritarme.

(¿QUE?)

(Solo quería escuchar tu voz Himawari mi prometida) Hubo un silencio parecido al mío, después de un rato ella trato de decir algo pero no podía formular palabras coherentes.

(Tu Himawari si sabes que te amo, lo digo con el corazón en la mano que de verdad me gustas, me haces sentir de una manera tan especial que no puedo describirla, siempre te digo que te amo, pero tiene su razón de ser y es porque de verdad lo siento, sé que no podemos estar juntas ahora, que estas enojada conmigo por irme así, pero es mi trabajo, de verdad no me quería ir, quería estar contigo)

(Sakurako) Parecía conmovida, en ese momento ella comenzó a llorar.

(Cuando llegue a casa, te llevare una linda cena, también helado, después de eso veremos una película, te abrazare todo el tiempo, te daré besos hasta que llegue la noche, entonces me pondré tu traje favorito y tendremos sexo del que te gusta, salvaje, te daré contra el muro mientras gritas mi nombre deseando más, con eso te tomare entre mis brazos y te repetiré mas que te amo)

(Sakurako, no estoy enojada, solo, me sentía mal porque no estaría contigo esta noche, no quería estar sola, también te quería conmigo, supongo que no puedo discutir sobre tu trabajo, con eso nos mantienes a las dos, pero igualmente quiero hablar después del tema, ahora mismo estoy Chitose, pero parece que está hablando con Ayano, parece que esta distraída)

(Mmmm me gusta cómo suena eso, a donde quieres llegar)

(Pues, estoy hablando contigo por teléfono, ya sabes que es el sexo telefónico)

(No me digas, entonces, dime que tienes puesto ahora mismo)

(Pues, una pijama de conejito, me dio ganas de usarlo, pero he notado que resalta muy bien mi trasero)

(Me gustaría morderlo, quiero...) Un sonido redundante se escuchó, corte la llamada, corriendo fui a donde se suponía donde debía estar, al llegar note que la ventana estaba rota, había una pelea adentro, trepe el árbol y note que estaba pasando.

(SUELTE EL ARMA AHORA) Ayano forcejeaba con él para que no se disparara, el hombre estaba llorando, apuntando el arma como podía en su cabeza, en ese momento salte contra él, logre hacer que soltara el arma, el llorando se dejó caer en el suelo, Ayano saco todas las balas del arma.

(Llama a Akari, no me importa cómo, pero Yui tiene que estar aquí ahora, no creo que sea la única que tiene, date prisa) Llame a Akari, ella tardo en responder un rato.

(NO ME IMPORTA COMO, PERO NESECITAMOS A YUI AQUI, ESTE TIPO YA LO INTENTO DOS VECES)

(A carajo, no me grites, estoy durmiendo y mi chica está al lado, la despertaste, luego me las pagas, como sea, parece que tendré que sacar a todas de aquí antes de tiempo, estaremos allí en por lo meno horas, como sea, amárrenlo o algo así) Akari me colgó el teléfono, yo mire a Ayano ella ya había amarrado al hombre.

(Maldita sea, no se da cuenta que su hija lo quiere, deje de hacer estas cosas, por favor, si yo no hubiera saltado hacia la ventana no hubieras sobrevivido, no me importa un comino si su esposa no está, aún tiene una hija a quien cuidar, aunque no esté aquí, eres un total imbécil, te quiero, maldición, te quiero matar, pero sería la misma mierda, ahora cuando llegue tu hija dale la cara no con esa mierda)

El hombre comenzó a llorar, se dejó ahí, llorando, yo solo suspire mientras ocultaba el arma, no queríamos que tuviera problemas con la policía, Ayano mientras tanto solo se enojaba por la forma de ser del hombre, llame a Himawari, ella preocupada me pregunto qué era lo que estaba pasando, no le conté porque no me correspondía responderle yo, solo le dije que la amaba mucho, luego le de eso ella me respondió que también me amaba mire al hombre de reojo que seguía mirando la foto, extrañando mucho a su familia...


	25. Falsas promesas

Cuando escuche un auto acercarse Ayano me dio el visto de bueno de que eran ellas, aun teníamos al tipo llorando así que yo solo le di un golpe para que saliera del trance, paso un rato antes de que se abrió la puerta, Yui quien iba tomada de la mano de Kyoko apareció, al ver a su padre en ese estado trato de retroceder, pero su novia dándole un empujoncito lo obligo a acercarse.

(Yo me voy, ya termine lo que estaba haciendo) Yui se acercó a su padre, el empezó a llorar de inmediato, acerco su cabeza a su hija, ella también comenzó a llorar dándole un abrazo, Kyoko solo se quedó viendo, luego me señalo la puerta, yo solo me despedí para irme, mientras iba a casa suspire, mire a Akari, ella estaba hablando con Chinatsu, al verme saco dinero de guantera y me lo dio.

(Te lo mereces, ahora vete donde tu chica antes de que te mate, tengo que ir a dejar a Kaede y me volveré al departamento, ¿Vienes?)

(No gracias, quiero, pensar un poco, además tengo que pasar por la tienda para comprar algo, también comer) Ella solo se despidió y acelero, yo seguí mi camino, mire el fajo 100.000 yenes, demasiado dinero a decir verdad, al menos para mí pues no sabía en qué gastarlo.

Fui a una tienda, busque comida instantánea y la compre, fui a hacerla, mire a mi alrededor, estaba vacío obviamente, mientras comía me sentí ligeramente deprimida, el que atendía me miro arriba abajo, luego de eso salió del mostrador para entablar una conversación conmigo.

(Oye, pareces tener algo bastante interesante por aquí, soy inversionista, podría ayudarte, solo tiene que darme 50.000 y...)

(Tu jefe jamás te dijo que molestar a los clientes era motivo de despido, tan idiota me crees, lárgate y déjame comer) El chico trato de sacar algo de su bolsillo, tome mi sopa en la mano, el envase estaba caliente como un demonio, el sacando finalmente un cuchillo intento atacarme, espere pacientemente a que tuviera las agallas de hacerlo para argumentar si hay problemas defensa propia.

(Dame todo lo que tienes)

(Está bien) Le lance mi comida directamente a su cara, él se la agarro de dolor, yo tome su cuchillo y se lo enterré en una mano, el de inmediato grito alertando a los otros trabajadores, ellos trataron de detenerme, sin importarme tome otra sopa para bebérmela al lado del chico que estaban sufriendo.

(Díganle a su compañero adolescente que se vaya a estafar y robar a otro lado, que no moleste a los clientes con un trozo de cerebro pues la cuenta le saldrá cara) La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, junto con varios policías, yo solo les señale la cámara mientras comía.

Una llamada de parte de Ayano llego a mi teléfono, me extraño un poco que ella me estuviera llamando por lo que conteste, al principio no sonaba nada, pensé que solo era una marcada por accidente, hasta que ella empezó a hablar.

(Perdón te molesto pero creo que cierta persona llevo más dinero de la cuenta)

(No me han apuñalado) Ella se quedó callada antes de colgar, yo solo mire a los oficiales irse al hospital para arrestar al chico por intento de robo, suspire una vez más aburrida por todo, ni siquiera he tenido un momento de descanso, no quiero que me molesten más.

(Señorita ya puede irse) Yo asentí con la cabeza, termine mi sopa instantánea, fui a una de las vitrinas de la tienda, compre uno de los peluches que decía "Te amo" Quería alivianar un poco las cosas, además vengo con algo de estrés, con esto ella actuara más calmada y me dejara dormir sin nada más, no estoy de humor de absolutamente nada, ni siquiera de sexo.

Me llego otra llamada a mi teléfono, era otra de Ayano, volví a contestar pero esta vez escuche sonidos metálicos, como los de un techo, seguido de un grito, para quedar en silencio un rato.

(Oye, en que piso estas)

(En el último)

Ella volvió a colgar, mire mi teléfono para luego recordar que Himawari estaba teniendo una pijama da con Chitose, de seguro ella la fue a recoger o vigilar, quien sabe, igualmente sea quien sea que grito no estará contenta mañana.

Compre también unos chocolates, la mujer estaba algo asustada de verme, yo solo lo deje pasar, cuando me fui finalmente de tienda fui bastante rápido a la casa, porque de verdad no quiero que intenten asaltar otra vez, mientras avanzaba me empecé a aburrir, de un momento a otro comencé a correr sin razón alguna, no tarde en llegar al bloque, mire a mi alrededor.

No veía a nadie, mire hacia arriba pero no había nadie también, supuse que Ayano solo estaba jugando por ahí, aburrida continúe a mi apartamento, al llegar abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Himawari con una bandeja de galletas, Chitose estaba preparando un vaso de leche.

(Oh, Sakurako ya llegaste, mire hice galletas para las tres) Ella sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí, yo abrí mis brazos para darle un beso, Chitose sonrió amablemente porque sabía que estaba pasando, acerque mi cara a la suya, luego de ese le di un besito esquimal antes de irme a la habitación.

(¿A dónde vas amor?)

(Estoy cansada, quiero dormir, perdóname) Le di un beso antes de ir a la habitación, cerré la puerta para tirarme al colchón de cara...

(Vista de Himawari)

Maldición cariño, promesas sin cumplir ahora mismo, vendré a casa y te llevare a una preciosa cena, podremos hacer todo lo que quieras, pero llegas a echarte a la cama dormir como si nada hubieras dicho solo hace unas horas, incluso me quede despierta esperándote, malhumorada deje mis galletas a un lado ya no tenía apetito, pero al verlas de nuevo las tome todas para comérmelas de una vez mientras refunfuñaba.

(Está cansada no la juzgues de ese modo, pero tranquila, de segura mañana ella estará lista para darte más amor mañana, así que no comas tantas galletas, luego te vas a engordar y sé que eso no te gusta) Chitose sonrió para quitarme gran parte de las galletas, luego se las comió con mucha tranquilidad, yo estaba a punto de pelear por ella pero simplemente me rendí.

(Tranquila supongo que estarás enojada, pero oye esos sin sus trabajos, no podemos hacer nada hasta que ella este bien, junto a ti en casa, pero ahora que lo pienso, si Sakurako está aquí, Ayano ya debe estar por fuera, es hora de que vaya a verla)

(No te vayas tan rápido, quédate un ratico más, no quiero estar sola) Ella solo suspiro, agarro otra galleta mientras tomaba un vaso de leche, se lo termino de beber para tomar sus cosas, luego de eso se acercó a la ventana, en ese momento Ayano salió de las sombras, tomo a Chitose de cadera para retroceder y perderse.

Yo suspire sin saber cómo demonios se habían ido, lo único que hice fue mirar por la ventana, enojada tome más de las galletas para aguantarme la rabieta, después de acabármelas me acerque a la nevera para buscar más comida, pero solo encontré Helado, la perfecta comida para gente despechada y la que está enojada con su pareja.

Saque la caja para devorármela como si no hubiese un mañana, me comía ese lado como si vida dependiera de ella pero no dependía la mía de ello dependía la de Sakurako porque estoy a punto de matarla, pero ella en cierto modo tiene razón, no puedo juzgarla por eso pero igualmente estoy enojada ahora y no quiero escuchar a la razón.

Cuando termine de comer el helado fui a la cocina para botar la caja vacía, mire la nevera para encontrar algo mas pero para mí mala suerte no había nada, estaba enojada, necesitaba algo que alivianara mi enojo porque no estoy de humor de ni siquiera meterme en una discusión con Sakurako o conmigo misma.

Fui al tina para sumergirme en una buena agua caliente para calmar mi ira, cuando me senté en la tina pude sentir la tranquilidad de mi cuerpo, todo se relajó un poco hasta que recordé la razón de mi enojo, no me gusta que me mienta, aparte actuó extraño como si estuviera incomoda o algo así, no creo que ella me esté mintiendo con eso de cambiar y solo este volviendo a ocultar nuestra relación.

Me deje hundir en la tina, mire hacia arriba viendo el agua distorsionada, deje salir unas cuantas burbujas en el agua para entretenerme un poco, al final fui por unas cuantas sales de baño, las agregue para darle burbujas a la tina, no tardo en formarse un delicioso baño, di unas cuantas vueltas en la tina antes de tirarme al fondo del agua para relajarme de una vez por todas.

Pero mientras estaba en el fondo no pude evitar pasar por mi cuerpo mis manos, al principio solo era para darme un pequeño masaje pero al poco tiempo empecé a sentirme un poco diferente, masajee mis caderas de la misma manera que lo hacia Sakurako lo cual fácilmente me hizo excitar, aunque estuviera enojada con ella extrañaba su toque a pesar de que no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos sexo.

Salí del agua como si fuera una especie de cocodrilo, vigilando de no terminar metiendo agua en mi nariz tome una gran cantidad de aire, lo deje salir lentamente, luego me hundí para comenzar a tocarme lentamente, vigile en ser igual que cuidadosa que Sakurako, por mala suerte al tener baja presión estar mucho tiempo aquí bajo menos si está el agua caliente, luego me puedo terminar desmayando.

Me fui de la tina para irme a la sala, me seque el cuerpo completo para irme a la sala, antes de llegar revise la caja de la ropa sucia, no había nada que me pudiera servir para lo que voy a hacer, entre en la habitación, cuando llegue Sakurako estaba de cara en el cama, me acerque, estaba profundamente dormida, pasando mis manos por sus caderas le quite el pantalón seguido de la ropa interior.

Cuando lo hice la cubrí con las cobijas para que no tuviera frio, luego me fui lentamente sin hacer ruido a la sala, cuando llegue me acosté en el sofá, cerré las persianas, luego de eso mire lo que tenía en mis manos, sus lindas pantis, acerque mi nariz para olfatearlas un poco, su aroma me dejo un poco mareada, de inmediato lo puse contra toda mi cara, estaba excitándome demasiado con su olor, paso mis manos por mi cuerpo como si fuera ella quien me estaba haciendo el amor.

Pase mis manos por mis caderas, las pase de lado a lado antes de ponerme a masajear mis pechos, lento pero firme, era así como me encantaba que ella me hacia el amor, esa forma tan delicada pero al mismo tiempo salvaje de cómo me lo hace solo es gratificante a mas no poder, cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en mi cuerpo, en los puntos en donde sentía mas placer que ningún otro, no tarde en estar jugando con mis pezones.

Los pellizcaba para luego dejarlos sueltos rebotando en mi cuerpo, causándome un morbo sin igual, continúe así un rato, pero no era suficiente, tome una de las almohadas cambiando de posición coloque la almohada sobre mí, como si fuera Sakurako, comencé a moverla contra mí con las piernas pero el placer seguía sin ser suficiente, quería aún más, sin aguantarme nada tire la almohada al otro lado de la habitación, fui para tomar uno de los dulces de Akari.

Al llegar a la habitación abrí la boca de Sakurako, ella de inmediato se despertó para verme confundida, yo sin pensarlo le embutí el dulce, al principio se negó a tragárselo pero al final tuvo que hacerlo, al tragárselo ella me tomo de las muñecas para tirarme a la cama.

(¿Qué demonios fue eso Himawari?)

(Cállate y bésame, estoy segura que no podrás aguantarte mucho más) Antes de que ella dijera algo más arqueo su espalda, supe que estaba excitada por lo que acerque a mí, paso mis manos por su cara antes de empezar a besarla por todo el cuerpo, ella también lo hizo, de hecho tomo su camisa para amarrarme.

(Maldición, ahora si me las vas a pagar, voy a tener sexo por todo tu cuerpo, te voy a hacer el amor, no lo hice antes porque estaba muy cansada, pero este dulce es como adrenalina, ahora si me las vas a pagar) Sakurako fue por nuestra caja, saco una mordaza, me la coloco mientras me levantaba la cadera, yo sin pensarlo empuje todo mi peso sobre su cara, con todo sobre su cara comencé a moverme buscando su lengua sin pensarlo, pero ella me empujo de nuevo contra la cama.

(No seas así, crees que no te voy a dejar así como si nada hacérmelo a mí, no te creas de ningún modo, ahora te aguantas, yo te voy a hacer el amor, no tu a mí, cuando yo quiera te hare llegar, si no quiero, jamás pasara, pues como que no va a ser)

Ella se tiro sobre mí, quería hacerme el amor pero me quería castigar por ser así, yo no supe que hacer para conseguirla como quería, solo me quedaba esperar a que ella me diera placer, cuando paso su boca por mi cuerpo, era tan leve que me estaba poniendo impaciente, ella gruñendo se acercó a mi omanko, paso su lengua solo un poco, antes de mirarme a los ojos.

(¿Esto es lo que quieres?) Ella pesos sus dedos en mi entrada, quería que lo hiciera de una vez por lo que sonriendo ella entro en mí, de inmediato gemí y me retorcí sobre la cama, el placer fue demasiado, tanto así que comencé a moverme contra sus dedos inconscientemente, ella no tardo en quitarlos para verme otra vez a los ojos.

(No, ya te lo dije, te quedas quieta o aquí no va pasar nada) Aguantando mis ganas asentí con la cabeza, se introdujo lento, demasiado para lo que yo quería, sabiendo que tenía ganas ella bajo su boca hasta mi clítoris, paso su lengua, movió la piel que me cubría, eso me causo un placer ensordecedor.

Ella se quedó quieta un rato, dejándome debajo de ella queriendo más, pero no me dejo, ella solo se quedó así, hasta que finalmente y sin previo aviso entro dentro de mí de una vez por todas, luego de eso empezó a hacerlo rápidamente, mientras que con su lengua jugaba con todo lo que tenía en frente de mí.

(MHGHHHH) Arquee mi espalda lista para llegar al orgasmo, pero ella se detuvo de inmediato, me quede confundida, sonriendo lamio sus dedos mientas se ponía encima mío, acerco su boca a mi cuello, comenzó a darme varios besos, esos prendieron más la llama de la pasión entre las dos, ella me miro a los ojos antes de lanzarse sobre mí, quitándome la mordaza de inmediato.

(Maldita seas, házmelo ya de una vez por todas) Ella sonriendo sobre mí, comenzó a besarme con grande pasión, ella estaba completamente loca, abrió mi boca para sacar mi lengua, comenzó a chuparla, yo rápidamente me moví contra ella, al notarlo ella termino paso su mano por mi cuerpo antes de tomarme la espalda para besar desde mi mentón hasta mi ombligo.

(Pues parece que no lo vamos a aguantar ni un poco mas) Ella abrió su boca para comenzar a besar mi estómago bajando a mi omanko, de inmediato ella comenzó a trabajar mientras movía su mano contra todo lo que estaba dentro de mí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, paso su lengua por mi omanko para luego soltar las ataduras, yo puse mis manos en su cabeza para obligarla a darme el placer que quería.

Ella abrió su boca, metió su lengua y saco sus dedos, los paso cerca de ano, al principio solo lo lubrico, pero luego entro de inmediato, yo gemí mientras empujaba su cara aún más, estaba disfrutando de sobre manera lo que ella me estaba haciendo, era tan satisfactorio, estaba usando de todo en mi cuerpo, pero al final ella solo se detuvo otra vez, estaba a punto de tirar su cara contra mi cuerpo de nuevo hasta que ella se puso encima de mí.

(Te voy a hacer el amor, estoy segura que te va a gustar, pero quiero que las dos estemos unidas) Ella acerco su cuerpo a mí, su omanko que estaba goteando se acercó a la mía, al final termino embistiéndome, yo cerré mis ojos, grite, ella estaba haciéndomela, mordiendo mi cuello me mantuvo quieta mientras sus caderas se movía contra mí con fuerza.

(Himawari, te amo, demasiado) Ella me abrazo con fuerza, yo la abrace de vuelta, envolviendo mis piernas en su cadera la ayude con su movimiento mientras yo misma me movía también.

(Mhhhhhggg) Cerré mi boca sintiendo todo ese placer recorrerme, deje todo en mi omanko mientras que ella lo hacía en la mía, la mire, ella se tiro al lado mío, parecía que había agotado su energía, estaba confundida, cuando me levante para verla ella solo sonrió, luego de eso me abrazo con fuerza.

(No, debes hacérmelo otra vez, que te pasa, esos dulces deben hacer el trabajo)

(Da energía pero no es eterna, menos si todo está agotado, yo sé que tienes ganas, pero necesito descansar un poco, te juro por todo lo que quieras, que mañana te despertare haciéndotelo contra la cama y no dejare que duermas)

(Mpph) Me quite de sus brazos para sentirme estafada por esos dulces, pero al final no pude evitar girarme para aceptar otra vez su gran abrazo, sonreí mientras le daba varios besos por toda la cara, ella se quedó dormida, yo solo sonreí mientras la abrazaba.

(Duerme bien Sakurako, sé que estas cansada, perdón si te moleste un poco, pero espero que enserio lo hagas)

(Mhhhgg) Ella murmuro eso mientras se acomodaba entre mis brazos, yo sonreí para dormirme relajadamente, pero mañana estaré gritando contra esta cama…


	26. AVISO IMPORTANTE (PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA)

Buenos dias tardes, dias, noches, como sea, hola soy su escritora Roroanama, actualizando con un no capitulo en todas mis historias, las razones son varias y pues subire este capitulo en todas mis historias, despues de 6 meses de ausencia para pedirles no solo un poco mas de paciencia si no que me envien algo de feedback saben, unos comentarios etc, porque denote que las visitas son muchas y me gustaria saber su opinion, perdon por no actualizar pero los problemas en mi vida son varios, y me costara no les mentire subir capitulos, asi que espero las respuestas incluso por mensaje privado :,v. Bueno eso es todo que tengan un bonito dia o noche.


End file.
